


【授權翻譯】神聖聊天群

by Maymoon0525



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, 授權翻譯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 59,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymoon0525/pseuds/Maymoon0525
Summary: The Holy Groupchat的繁體中文翻譯版。使徒們的聊天紀錄，在他們的生存風險沒這麼高的時候
Relationships: James/Simon Zealotes, Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot, Jesus Christ/Mary Magdalene, Judas Iscariot/Simon Zealotes (Jesus Christ Superstar), Peter/Mary Magdalene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 不是我們縱火的

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saffiaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffiaan/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Holy Groupchat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752191) by [Saffiaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffiaan/pseuds/Saffiaan). 



> Many thanks to Saffiaan who allow me to translate this amazing work!  
> The original as blow:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752191/chapters/59843461

_6_ _月11_ _日 4_ _：08_

 ** _Simon_ ** _創立了群組_

 ** _Simon_ ** _命名群組為_ **_不是我們縱火的_ **

**Simon** **：** 下星期二9點，城市廣場

 **Simon** **：** 我知道事實上你們沒有任何一個人有事要做 所以別想躲

_7_ _：25_

 **Judas** **：** 那如果我就不想去呢

 **James** **：** Simon你搞甚麼鬼

_7_ _：56_

 **James** **：** Simon，請告訴我你沒有縱火

 **Peter** **：** 嘛，他的確說” 不是我們縱火的”

 **Mary** **：** 這不代表他不能讓一場火繼續燒。另外，基於這是過去式，未來還是準備好被點燃的

 **James** **：** **SIMON如果你又縱了火我發誓我會追殺你到世界邊緣**

 **Judas** **：** 好一個威脅

 **James** **：** 你什麼意思？

 **Judas** **：** 滿確定的你最高奔跑速度，在Simon的定義裡差不多是走路

 **James** **：** 也是。 **SIMON如果你又縱了火我發誓我會把你交給MARY**

 **Judas** **：** 高招

 **Mary** **：** 請不要把我扯進去

 **Peter** **：** 誰再來告訴我一次，到底為什麼我要跟你們當朋友

 **John** **：** 因為我們棒透了呀。而且跟你女朋友的朋友當朋友對一段關係是有幫助的。

 **Peter** **：** 我的啥？

 **John** **：** 還不是？好吧，那就等你有了女朋友再來享用這個善心建議吧。

 **Peter** **：** ……

 **Mary** **：** John，基於你沒做甚麼有用的事，我要去你那邊拿點東西

 **John** **：** 喔幹我死定了，為我的靈魂祈禱吧

 **James** **：** 好喔兄弟

PM between Peter and Mary

**Peter** **：** 你沒有要真的宰了John對吧？我想他應該沒甚麼惡意

 **Mary** **：** 要看他到底做好宣傳冊了沒，不過我不會就這樣宰了他，別擔心

 **Peter** **：** 那就好

 **Mary** **：** 既然都說到這件事了，下次一起出去走走？

 **Peter** **：** Wait what?

 **Mary** **：** 如果你不想也沒關係，我只是……想問問看。John通常對這種事的直覺都滿準的。

 **Peter** **：** 不是，我很樂意。但是我以為你是喜歡Jesus？

 **Mary** **：** 不太算，有點複雜，不過基本上沒有真的發生甚麼

 **Peter** **：** 喔好的。那，下星期二9點找個遠離城市廣場的地方？

 **Mary** **：** 聽起來很棒，但是還是需要有人處理整件事。我們不能把整個攤子丟給Jesus。

 **Peter** **：** 你說的對，星期五Atalya如何？我下午四點之後就沒事了

 **Mary** **：** 聽起來不錯，五點見

不是我們縱火的

_9_ _：42_

 **Judas** **：** 好吧，既然你們這些混蛋都沒有注意到，有沒有人覺得Simon安靜這麼久很怪？

 **James** **：** 幹你說的對，你覺不覺得他把自己燒了？

 **Judas** **：** 我希望他燒了

_11_ _：09_

 **Simon** **：** 我親愛的朋友，請不要擔憂，我活得好好的且沒把自己給燒了。我對於你們的關心表達真誠的感謝

 **_Judas_ ** _退出了群組_

 ** _Simon_ ** _把 **Judas** _ _加入了群組_

 **Judas** **：** 幹

 **James** **：** 很高興知道你沒把自己燒了，但你沒回答我們你是不是又縱了另一場火。

 **Simon** **：** 可惜，不是我

 **James** **：** 你能不能有一個星期別跟縱火扯上關係啊？

 **Simon** **：** 我沒有！我這星期跟火或縱火活動完全無關！

 **James** **：** 那是誰做的？

 **Simon** **：** 我哪知？難道我應該監測世界上的縱火習慣嗎？

 **John** **：** 就我個人而言，我假設你有種第六感。不過後來想想，也許只有在造成無政府狀態的破壞性大火時，你的第六感才會運作

 **Simon** 聽起來滿像我的火的種類，不過很可惜的我沒有這種美妙的超能力

 **Peter** **：** 所以如果跟火沒關，為什麼你安靜這麼久？

 **Simon** **：** 喔，我跟人幹架了

 **James** **：** 當他媽的然。

 **John** **：** 是什麼事讓你跟人打架？再一次？

 **Peter** **：** 你還好嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 謝啦 Peter。這就是為什麼你是我的最愛

 **Peter** **：** 我才不是你的最愛

 **Simon** **：** 的確。總之，我跟一群傢伙有點意見不合，可能再加上一點酒精的影響，我鼻子斷了然後嘴唇破了。不過你們該看看我幹架那群混蛋，有個混蛋手被我打斷了。

 **Jesus** **：** 我只不過是一個早上沒看手機，為什麼回來就看到這種事。很高興知道你相對OK，但Simon，你下次能不能維持和平？無論有多少酒精的影響

 **Judas** **：** 你還不如叫Caiaphas把他塞在屁眼裡那根給拉出來

 **Jesus** **：** Judas，拜託

 **Judas** **：** 說實話，如果你要尋求一個奇蹟，還不如找一個比較可能成真的

 **Simon** **：** Judas，你對我的缺乏信任讓我非常受傷

 **Judas** **：** 完全不在乎，又不是說我說的不對

 **Simon** **：** 呃，大概。我下次會試試看的

 **Jesus** **：** 謝謝你

PM between Simon and James

**James** **：** 我聞到了唬爛的味道

 **Simon** **：** 我什麼都沒聞到，大概是因為我鼻子被血塞住了。你就直說吧

 **James** **：** 你跟好幾個人幹架，但你只有鼻子被打斷跟嘴巴破了？

 **Simon** **：** 嘛，還有一些瘀青以及醫生認為有問題的肋骨。但也沒啥大不了的

 **James** **：** 你是個他媽的白痴，我希望你知道這點

 **James** **：** 等等，醫生？你他媽的在哪？

 **Simon** **：** 醫院啊

 **James** **：** …你沒有辦法回來，對吧？

 **Simon** **：** 我的腳是絕對沒出甚麼事啦

 **James** **：** 要我去載你嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 我可能會吐在你車上喔

 **James** **：** 又不是說你沒吐過，還好幾次。我會幫你帶個塑膠袋以免災情過大

 **Simon** **：** 那就這樣吧。然後幫我帶點吃的，我從昨晚之後就沒吃東西，餓死

 **James** **：** Alright，我會在15分鐘內，帶著我在超市裡能找到最奇怪的三明治抵達

 **Simon** **：** 這就是為什麼你是我的最愛

 **James** **：** 我知道


	2. 烘焙好難

PM between Judas and Mary

_6_ _月11_ _日 21_ _：08_

 **Mary** **：** 救命！我約Peter出去了！

 **Judas** **：** 所以妳現在是要我幫你打給心理醫師、幫妳潛逃出國還是怎樣？

 **Mary** **：** 不要酸。Peter是個好人

 **Judas** **：** 妳說了算。只要能讓妳離我男朋友遠一點都好

 **Mary** **：** 你不是好像上禮拜才跟Simon上床嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 對，但那跟我的論點無關

 **Mary** **：** 怎麼會無關？現在？你知道嗎，算了。我真的、真的不需要你巨大的混亂關係跟我的生活扯上關係

 **Judas** **：** 所以，Peter？

 **Mary** **：** 對。老實說我有點後悔約他了

 **Judas** **：** 為啥？你不是才說他是一個「好人」

 **Mary** **：** 他是，但我就是怕我會搞砸。我不是真的有過戀愛經驗，至少沒有健康的那種

 **Judas** **：** 只要他不用為了跟你約會付錢，我想就算不錯了

 **Mary** **：** Judas！

 **Judas** **：** 好啦好啦。所以情況最糟是怎樣？要嘛事情不成，然後妳就只是微微增加了群組裡的混亂程度。要嘛事情成了但是沒有完全完美。不管哪種情形，我都懷疑妳能打敗妳說的「我的巨大的混亂關係」。然後如果出於某種不可知跟不現實的原因，妳真的搞砸了，至少妳還有11個人給你墊背。

 **Mary** **：** 對，你說的對。謝了

_21_ _：27_

 **Mary** **：** 所以，Jesus知道Simon的事了嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 妳不是說妳不想知道？

 **Mary** **：** 我說了，但我還是擔心

 **Judas** **：** 擔心個鬼但是好吧，我跟他說了

 **Mary** **：** 然後？

 **Judas** **：** 你他媽的到底怎麼讓大家相信你不是控制狂的？就是正常的一夜情之後的冷戰，然後除了你之外沒有人關心好嗎

 **Mary** **：** 我就問一下，別激動

 **Judas** **：** 隨便

不是我們縱火的

_6_ _月12_ _日， 8_ _：15_

 **James** **：** OK，所以是誰騙我說烘焙很療癒還啥毀的？

 **Jesus** **：** 我不會說我有「騙」，但我有說過類似的話

 **James** **：** 所以這對你看起來療癒嗎？？

 **James** **：** 〔照片附件：被麵粉覆蓋的廚房一角，看起來有什麼爆炸過〕

 ** _Simon_ ** _更改了群組圖片_

 **James** **：** **SIMON** **你沒有剛把我毀了的廚房設成群組圖片**

 **Simon** **：** 我真不知道該怎麼告訴你，那正是我剛做的事

 **James** **：** **給我管理員權限**

 **Simon** **：** 不要

 **Jesus** **：** 你是怎麼把烘焙麵包弄成這樣的？

 **James** **：** 我他媽的不知道。看了一個網上找到的愚蠢教學就做到了

 **Simon** **：** 友善的提醒，James是個爛透的廚師

 **James** **：** …… 對，你沒說錯，但我們有需要把這件事設為永久公告嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 爛透這個詞有點太誇張了

 **James** **：** 真的不會，有一次我還燒水燒焦了

 **Simon** **：** 技術上來說，你是把洋蔥給燒焦，然後把水澆在那團東西上

 **John** **：** 你的腦袋到底是怎麼運作的？

 **James** **：** 食譜說加水，所以我就加水啊

 **Simon** **：** 真想記錄下來讓大家看看，那個洋蔥跟鍋子完全是黑的。你根本看不出來他跟我阿嬤的骨灰的差別

 **John** **：** 請願：永遠不讓James給大家煮任何東西。永遠。

 **Simon** **：** 附議

 **James** **：** 附議

 **Judas** **：** 附議

 **John** **：** 看起來是多數了，請願通過。

 **Jesus** **：** 我確定沒這麼糟，烹飪是有點難上手，但是你一但領悟到訣竅，就沒甚麼大不了了。

 **Mary** **：** 我可以教你呀

 **James** **：** Jesus，請重看那照片一次，我相信我們已經超過「有點難」了。

 **James** **：** Mary，你確定？

 **Mary** **：** Yeah，沒道理不，你把那團亂清一清之後過來吧

 **James** **：** 好喔，應該不會花太久！

_10_ _：21_

 **Simon** **：** 我認為現在是時候為Mary和James的逝世而哀悼。兩位親愛的朋友，因James無法像普通人一樣煮飯而早早地離開我們

 **Jesus** **：** 這不好吧

 **Judas** **：** 你字面意義上靠微波食品為生耶

 **Simon** **：** 跟你一樣啊

 **Judas** **：** 我以體面的微波食品為生

 **Jesus** **：** 還有我的麵包

 **Judas** **：** 那也有

 **Peter** **：** 到底為什麼你們沒有任何一個人營養不良啊？

 **Simon** **：** 你真勇敢的假設我沒有

 **Judas** **：** 這解釋了你的腦殘

 **Peter** **：** 你是有什麼殘缺導致你不酸人不行嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 你們可以全部停止攻擊彼此嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 當然

 **Jesus** **：** Judas？

 **Judas** **：** 好啦

_10_ _：49_

 **James** **：** 〔照片附件：一盤看起來很好吃的肉桂捲〕

 **James** **：** 在你們問之前先說，我在這過程中沒有毀了Mary的廚房喔

 **Simon** **：** 但你毀了Mary？

 **Mary** **：** 絕對毀了。至少我有肉桂捲，你有嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 可沒有甚麼東西可以阻止我現在過去耶

 **James** **：** 那你幹嘛不來？

 **Simon** **：** 五分鐘內到

 **Mary** **：** 這就是我好心得來的報酬齁

_10_ _：58_

 **Simon** **：** 我想與所有人分享這個智慧箴言：請不要在肋骨瘀傷時嘗試跑過好幾條街

 **Peter** **：** 你們有誰在行動前有先想過嗎？還是你就直接去做不管聽起來有多蠢？

 **Simon** **：** Peter，我親愛的朋友，生命太短了，短到我不能停下來思考我行動的後果

 **Judas** **：** 以你的方式生活，他是很短

 **_Jesus_ ** _離開了群組_

 **Peter** **：** Shit

 **Simon** **：** 是你說的

 **Judas** **：** 我跟他談談

PM between Judas and Jesus

**Judas** **：** 所以，你是要直接告訴我怎麼了，還是我該直接節省把事情從你嘴裡挖出來所花的精力？

 **Jesus** **：** 是什麼讓你覺得有怎麼了？我就是覺得你們一直互相攻擊彼此很煩。

 **Judas** **：** 你知道那沒什麼不尋常。你從來沒對其他人這麼沒耐性過

 **Jesus** **：** 我真的好累，晚上一直睡不好。而且我擔心有一天你們會真的吵起來，就算你們已經這樣互動好幾年了也沒事

 **Judas** **：** 我不覺得主要問題是睡不好

 **Jesus** **：** 你的意思是？

 **Judas** **：** 你這幾天一直非常努力，努力去幫助他人。雖然立意良善，但你有想過你偶爾也需要放鬆一下嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 你可能說的對

 **Judas** **：** 我當然說的對，我去接你，然後我們去Mary那邊確認她是不是還活著

 **Jesus** **：** 好吧

不是我們縱火的

**Judas** **：** Simon， 你可以把Jesus加回來了

 ** _Simon_ ** _把 **Jesus**_ _加入群組_

 **Peter** **：** Jesus， 我真的很抱歉

 **Jesus** **：** 別道歉，對不起，是我累了，讓我脾氣很暴躁。Judas跟我要去Mary那，或許你跟John也過來，我們可以一起度過今天剩下的時間？

 **Peter** **：** 留些肉桂捲！

 **Simon** **：** 帶點酒

 **Mary** **：** 不要帶酒

 **John** **：** 我會在一小時左右到！


	3. 約會與賭約

PM between Peter and James

_6_ _月13_ _日， 7_ _：45_

 **Peter** **：** James，幫幫我，我今晚要跟Mary約會。

 **James** **：** 我是不介意，但你為什麼是問我？

 **Peter** **：** 我不知道Mary跟Jesus之間到底是怎麼一回事所以我不能去問他，Judas毫無疑問地會嘲笑我，John有告訴所有人的高度可能性，然後Simon是Simon

 **James** **：** 有道理，你繼續

 **Peter** **：** 嗯……事實上，我就是超級緊張

 **James** **：** 聽著老兄，我知道你自古以來就暗戀她了，但這約會是能怎麼出錯？

 **Peter** **：** 我已經想像了好幾種末日了

 **James** **：** 跟所有要去初次約會的人一樣。不過，現實上能怎麼出錯？

 **Peter** **：** 對，我知道你是對的，但我就是阻止不了我自己。然後，我才沒有「自古以來」暗戀她。

 **James** **：** 你說了算

 **Peter** **：** 請不要告訴別人

 **James** **：** 你說的有點太晚了

PM between Simon and James

_7_ _：52_

 **James** **：** Peter和Mary今晚要出去約會，你正式欠我20鎂和一手像樣的啤酒

 **Simon** **：** 假的吧

 **James** **：** 如果你忘記了，我有螢幕截圖賭約可以提醒你

 **Simon** **：** 不，我記得賭約，我只是不相信你說他們要去約會的事

 **James** **：** 是真的啊

 **Simon** **：** 你得諒解我需要做個事實查證

新群組

_7_ _：54_

 ** _Simon_** _創立了群組_

 **_Simon_ ** _把 **James**_ _加入了群組_

 ** _Simon_ ** _把 **Peter**_ _加入了群組_

 **Peter** **：** 這是什麼？

 **James** **：** Simon，我發誓

 **Simon** **：** Peter， James告訴我你今晚要跟Mary約會，真的？

 **Peter** **：** 真的

 **Simon** **：** 幹，真假？

 **Peter** **：** 我不了解這有什麼好不相信的

 **James** **：** 實話實說，你看起來不像那種會鼓起勇氣約她出去的人

 **Peter** **：** 嗯……是她約我的

 **Simon** **：** 這聽起來現實多了

 **Peter** **：** 拜託不要跟別人說

 **James** **：** 當然老兄

 **Simon** **：** 我會把這個秘密帶進我的墳墓裡

 **Peter** **：** 謝了

 ** _Simon_ ** _命名群組為_ **_驚喜！Peter_ ** **_要有女朋友了_ **

**Peter** **：** Simon， 拜託

 **Simon** **：** 也是，這太沒禮貌了

 ** _Simon_ ** _命名群組為 **James**_ **_交不到女朋友_ **

**James** **：** 我根本就Gay，你這蠢貨

 **Simon** **：** 好吧，你們今天要求真高

 ** _Simon_** _命名群組為 **James**_ ** _不想交女朋友_**

 **James** **：** ……你知道嗎？這聽起來還可以

 **Simon** **：** Peter，你對我美好的取名有什麼批評指教嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 沒，我可以忍受這個名字。不過我忍不住去想為什麼最後總是你當群組管理員

 **Simon** **：** 因為我是唯一一個有動力去創群組的

 **James** **：** 因為你顯然認為有必要為了每一件小事創一個群組

 **Simon** **：** 主群組是為了正當理由創立的

 **Peter** **：** 不想同意但對。但是這個群組？你可以私訊問我的

 **Simon** **：** 是啦，但我想問主要是因為我跟James的賭注，這看起來最有效率

 **Peter** **：** 你們兩個打賭我跟Mary會不會約會？

 **James** **：** 總有一天我會剁下你的手指然後再把你的嘴封起來

 **Simon** **：** 噁

 **Peter** **：** 等等，誰贏了？

 **James** **：** 我。Simon現在欠我20鎂和啤酒

 **Peter** **：** 好。啤酒分給我我就不告訴Mary

 **James** **：** 成交

 **Peter** **：** 你們之間還有什麼賭約，是我在下決定前該先知道的嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 有，但是主動影響結果會自動使另一方成為贏家，所以我們規則上不能告訴你

 **James** **：** 不過我們可以告訴你之前的賭。你知道為什麼Simon突然在頭上剃了一個A？

 **Peter** **：** 為什麼？

 **James** **：** 對，是因為一個賭。實際上那是個asshole的A，但他鑽了個漏洞，現在看起來像是anarchist的A

 **Simon** **：** 然後James這星期只能吃白色或綠色的食物

 **Peter** **：** 你們兩個簡直不可理喻

 **James** **：** 我們知道

不是我們縱的火

_8_ _：48_

 **Mary** **：** OK，昨晚有人把包包留在這裡了，然後我把我的運動服給了誰但我忘記是誰了

 **John** **：** 你的運動服在我這，如果妳OK我會把他洗一下然後明天還給妳

 **Mary** **：** 好啊謝謝！所以有誰知道包包主人是誰嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 滿確定是我的，拍給我看

 **Mary** **：** ［照片附件：棕色背包］

 **Judas** **：** 喔幹，那不是我的

 **James** **：** 喔，那是我的

 **Judas** **：** 我是Jesus，Judas正在忙著搥牆。有誰有看到Judas的包包嗎？或是不小心多帶了一個包包回家？

 **Mary** **：** 我這邊只有這一個。你為什麼用Judas的手機？

 **Judas** **：** 我的手機在他包裡 -Jesus

 **James** **：** 抱歉，我不記得我有帶任何包

 **Simon** **：** 自從1850的夏天之後我就沒碰過任何包了

 **Peter** **：** 糟糕的時機，Simon。不過我這邊也沒有任何包

 **Simon** **：** 除了手機以外，你們兩個記得包裡還有什麼其他的東西嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 錢、一個筆電充電器但幸好不是筆電、毫無疑問有一些皺巴巴的舊便利貼、一個鉛筆盒、一瓶水跟上周三關於遊民收容所的傳單 -Jesus

 **Simon** **：** 我會到處問問

 **Judas** **：** 謝謝 –Jesus

_13_ _：16_

 **Simon** **：** 我有好消息、壞消息跟更多好消息。我找到Judas的包包了，但是錢跟Jesus的手機都不見了。不過總之我有一隻可以給你的新手機

 **Judas** **：** 我會想知道你從哪找到包包跟手機嗎？-Jesus

 **Simon** **：** 你應該不想。我建議你把舊號碼跟其他東西給停用

 ** _Simon_ ** _把 **Jesus** _ _退出了群組_

 **Simon** **：** 你們在哪？

 **Judas** **：** 我們在Judas家 -Jesus

 **Simon** **：** 好，穿好衣服，我要帶包包跟手機過去了

 **Judas** **：** 謝謝-Jesus

_13_ _：50_

 ** _Simon_ ** _把 **Jesus** _ _加入了群組_

 **Jesus** **：** 我仍然不想知道這手機的來源，但這實際上是我舊手機的升級版

 **Judas** **：** 你說的好像我們沒有丟了50鎂一樣

 **Mary** **：** 至少你沒有把你的筆電或是信用卡放在那包包裡

 **Judas** **：** 還是不知道我到底怎麼把這該死的包弄丟的。Simon你該不會知道吧？

 **Simon** **：** 不知。我知道我看起來不像，不過我實際上是知道什麼時候不要追問的人

 **James** **：** 所有人注意。這件事更值得懷疑了

James  不想交女朋友

 _16_ _：02_

 **James** **：** 你幾點約會？

 **Peter** **：** 五點，我要死了

 **James** **：** 你會沒事的，記得告訴我們情況如何

 **Simon** **：** 祝好運。別讓Mary把你宰了，那會毀了我的心情

 **Peter** ：謝了

_22_ _：54_

 **Peter** **：** 既然你們問了我就說一下，事實上約會情況相當不錯

 **Simon** **：** 萬歲！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anarchist：無政府主義者


	4. 偉大的管理員之爭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者補設定：Mary是獸醫，James跟Jesus一起開一家二手書店

不是我們縱火的

_6_ _月14_ _日， 10_ _：07_

 ** _Simon_ ** _將 **James** _ _設為管理員_

 ** _Simon_ ** _將 **Simon** _ _移除管理員_

 **Simon** **：** 你們都不用謝我了 -James

 **Peter** **：** 我想沒人抱怨，不過為什麼你在用Simon的手機？

 **Simon** **：** 嗯，我的在廚房然後我又太懶得去拿。而且既然Simon還在睡，我發現這是一個糾正錯誤的好時機 -James

 **Mary** **：** 好主意

 **Simon** **：** 謝啦 -James

 _10_ _：20_

 **Simon** **：** 哇！我被玷汙、被背叛、被誤導、被利用了！

 **James** **：** Fucking drama queen

 **Simon** **：** 我的信任受到了不可回修復的傷害

_10_ _：48_

 **Simon** **：** Alright，信任被修復了

 **John** **：** 你差點讓我擔心了，差點，就一點點

 **Judas** **：** 為什麼你們全部表現的像James當管理員是個進步一樣？

 **James** **：** 哇，真沒禮貌

 **John** **：** 不，他說的也對

 **Simon** **：** 瞧，這就是為什麼我們不該介入群組已建立的階級。最後每個人都想當管理員了

 **Mary** **：** 一點無政府主義應該更合你胃口

 **Simon** **：** ……哇。用我的話對付我，今天早上所有人都在針對我

 **Judas** **：** 做你真慘

 **Simon** **：** 那麼把每個人都設成管理員好了

 **Jesus** **：** OK我真的不想介入但我還是要，這樣會造成混亂的。然後Simon，我知道你在混亂中會更強壯，但是我建議不要煩到我們其他人

 **Simon** **：** Fine

 **Peter** **：** 所以誰該當管理員？

 **John** **：** Jesus？ 他是領袖

 **Jesus** **：** 我沒有更多時間來對你們做更多的管理了

 **Simon** **：** 那就只有一個方法了：管理員權限爭奪賽

 **James** **：** ……sure， why not

 **Mary** **：** 不知為何我覺得我會花上整個星期六但好吧

 **Peter** **：** 除非Jesus當裁判

 **Jesus** **：** ……我應該保持緘默，但好吧，我會當裁判

 **John** **：** 大家都要參加嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 我不要

 **Mary** **：** 請協助最小化Simon取回管理員權限的可能性

 **Judas** **：** 好吧

 **Simon** **：** 我會一邊睡一邊打敗你們所有人

 **James** **：** 老兄，你就是因為睡著才丟了管理員啊

 **Simon** **：** 我要把你的蛋給燒了再把灰燼塞進你的嘴裡噎死你

 **Judas** **：** 記得拍起來

 **Jesus** **：** 我可以取消你們兩個的資格嗎？

 **Judas** **：** Yes

 **Simon** **：** 如果你還重視James的生命的話就不行

 **James** **：** 拜託別，我們現在在廚房，Simon旁邊真的有刀

 **Judas** **：** 犧牲小我完成大我吧

 **Jesus** **：** 現在沒有人會被取消資格，請不要謀殺彼此

 **Peter** **：** 所以這比賽要怎麼進行？

 **Simon** **：** 不死不休的空手格鬥！或是Jesus想到的任何事情，畢竟他是裁判

 **Jesus** **：** 好吧，我想想再告訴你們

James 不想交女朋友

 _11_ _：23_

 **Peter** **：** OK，既然我們在等Jesus想出點什麼，先告訴我要怎麼約一個女孩出去？

 **Simon** **：** 我的朋友，你問對人了。還有誰能比你的Gay和Aro朋友更能解答？

 **Peter** **：** 閉嘴，我真的沒其他人可以問了

 **James** **：** 就直接約她？我不知道你想要我們說什麼，而且我很確定這跟性向沒有關係

 **Peter** **：** 但是除了私訊外我不應該再多做些什麼嗎？直接私訊太不浪漫了

 **Simon** **：** 浪漫被高估了

 **James** **：** 我們現在是在說Mary，我滿確定她不會喜歡盛大的場面的

 **Peter** **：** 也對，好吧，我這就私訊她

PM between Mary and Peter

_11_ _：30_

James 不想交女朋友

 _11_ _：30_

 **Peter** **：** 所以到底該怎麼開頭？

 **Simon** **：** 回顧昨晚並給予正向回饋，並詢問她想不想再來一次

 **Peter** **：** 酷，謝了

 **James** **：** ……你認真？

 **Simon** **：** 我不會受影響不代表我不懂這怎麼運作

PM between Mary and Peter

_11_ _：34_

 **Peter** **：** 嘿！昨晚真的很棒，下次再一起？

James 不想交女朋友

 _11_ _：34_

 **Peter** **：** 好吧，簡直糟透了，我想我該隱居直到世界末日

 **Simon** **：** 永別了，很榮幸認識過你

 **James** **：** 難道不是她先約你出去的嗎？

 **Peter** **：** Yeah

 **James** **：** …… **那你他媽的為什麼覺得她會拒絕**

 **Peter** **：** 我可是要跟Jesus比！

 **Simon** **：** 基於他跟Judas老是鬧分手的事實，我不認為他有那麼難以媲美

 **Peter** **：** 尊重你的觀點

PM between Mary and Peter

_11_ _：40_

 **Mary** **：** 抱歉我剛剛在洗澡，但我很樂意！不過我還是得問一下，你的模板哪裡來的？

 **Peter** **：** 那麼明顯？Simon給我的

 **Mary** **：** 嗯哼，永遠猜不到這部分。總之我還不確定我的工作表，我們可以星期一再討論約會時間嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 當然！

 **Mary** **：** 所以，你是認真要參與管理員比賽？

 **Peter** **：** 是的，不過單純是因為我沒其他事要做，然後讓Simon繼續當管理員不是好主意

 **Mary** **：** 很高興我們的動機一樣

James 不想交女朋友

 _11_ _：47_

 **Peter** **：** Simon，她馬上發現我套了模板

 **Simon** **：** 那她答應了嗎？

 **Peter** **：** Yes

 **Simon** **：** 那才是重點

不是我們縱火的

_12_ _：19_

 **Jesus** **：** 好吧，我想到了。你們都必須為孤兒院烤餅乾，只要味道好哪種都沒關係。 大家都可以自由尋求建議，但我不會在身體上提供幫助。我會認出商店裡買的餅乾或那些只需要水的東西。謀殺彼此代表自動取消資格。今晚10點前把它們帶過來，明天早上我會讓你們知道誰贏了。記得給我完整的成分清單，避免有過敏

 **John** **：** 這跟當管理員有什麼關係？

 **Jesus** **：** 沒關係，但整件事都很不可理喻，所以這樣至少有用點

 **Peter** **：** 我們需要從麵粉開始嗎？還是我們可以用預拌粉？

 **Jesus** **：** 你們可以用預拌粉，只要不是只需要加水或牛奶那種

 **James** **：** RIP Simon的廚房

 **Mary** **：** 他們待在同一個空間是合乎規則的嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 對，如果想要的話就互相幫助吧，我只要有一批餅乾，然後上面只有一個名字就可以了

 **Simon** **：** 意外謀殺也代表喪失資格嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 對

_15_ _：23_

 **Mary** **：** 有其他人發現自己不擅長烘焙嗎？

 **James** **：** 比起發現更像重新體會

 **Simon** **：** 我今天發現，當你把餅乾放進烤爐的時候，不該把模具留在上面

 **Peter** **：** 你沒有

 **James** **：** 他有，而且是塑膠模具

 **James** **：** 〔照片附件：一烤盤半燒焦的餅乾，有著融化的彩色塑膠〕

 **Jesus** **：** 記得把窗戶打開透風

 **Simon** **：** 喔對，好建議

 **John** **：** 你為什麼還活著啊

 **Simon** **：** 因為命運女神對我微笑啊

 **Judas** **：** 因為死神不想卡到這團狗屎

 **Simon** **：** 我本該覺得你在罵我，但你也是在暗示我是堅不可摧且永生的，所以我就當你在稱讚我

 **John** **：** 不是堅不可摧，只是殺不死

 **Simon** **：** 那也是我認知的一種堅不可摧

 **Peter** **：** 當然。有其他人也製造了災難嗎？

 **James** **：** 我融化了一個砧板，但我想比起我之前摧毀的廚房來講是個巨大的進步

 **Mary** **：** 是的，Good Job

 **Judas** **：** 我想我弄壞了Jesus的攪拌器

 **Jesus** **：** 新的電動的那個？

 **Judas** **：** Yep

 **Jesus** **：** 為什麼你明明知道你不會用微波爐以外的廚房家電還要用那個攪拌器？你至少可以請人幫忙看看

 **Judas** **：** 老兄，只是一個攪拌器，冷靜點

James 不想交女朋友

 _15_ _：47_

 **Simon** **：** 又到了每個月的那個時期

 **Peter** **：** 我真討厭他們又變這樣

 **James** **：** 呃我也是

 **Simon** **：** 我該加Mary和John進來嗎？

 **James** **：** Sure

 **Peter** **：** 加吧

 ** _Simon_ ** _把 **John** _ _加入了群組_

 **_Simon_ ** _把 **Mary** _ _加入了群組_

 **John** **：** 這是？

 **James** **：** 一個Simon為了某件可以用私訊解決的小事創立的群組，現在是一個沒有Judas和Jesus的群組

 **John** **：** 我覺得這樣母湯

 **Simon** **：** 他們每幾個禮拜就吵一次架也很母湯還不是沒人講

 **Mary** **：** 我還是覺得另開小視窗不太好。這樣吧，我會跟Jesus談談。Simon，Judas交給你？

 **Simon** **：** 當然，何不？反正我又殺不死

 **Mary** **：** 他們可以自己解決問題，但如果我們其他人不用煩惱那就太好了。

 **James** **：** 對，你們知道跟吵架ing的Jesus一起工作有多好玩嗎？完全不好玩

 **Simon** **：** 如果你覺得這很煩，可以試試James在不合理的時間傳抱怨訊息給你

 **Peter** **：** 你的字典裡什麼時候有「不合理的時間」了？

 **James** **：** 他的意思是早上7點到12點之間的任何時候

 **Simon** **：** 抱怨需要晚於中午12點，除了特別和優秀的抱怨可以例外

 **John** **：** 真高興知道你有office hours

 **Mary** **：** Simon， Judas？

 **Simon** **：** 好，我要開工了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aro：無愛者／無浪漫傾向者


	5. Relationship Therapy with the Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者補設定：Simon跟James偶爾住在一起，但他們都有各自的居處

PM between Simon and Judas

_16_ _：03_

 **Simon** **：** 趕緊結束吧，我的朋友

 **Judas** **：** 啥？

 **Simon** **：** 好吧，我是想跟你談談，但你會先有一堆咒罵，所以我建議你就直接噴完

 **Judas** **：** 你他媽的哪裡覺得我想跟你談談？

 **Simon** **：** 我沒看到有其他人有閒陪你啊

 **Judas** **：** 我不明白為什麼每個人都把這他媽的攪拌器當回事。不過就是一個愚蠢的廚房用具。Jesus得把他的輕重緩急搞清楚。我是說，我知道他是個小混蛋，但為了一個攪拌器？真的嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 為了一個可以簡單取代的東西爆炸是滿超過的

 **Judas：** 我知道。我敢賭他肯定還在為一些永遠不覺得有必要告訴我的事情生氣。畢竟能每隔段時間想像真的和人對話。當你可以當個被動型攻擊的小混帳為何還需要說呢？

 **Simon** **：** 因為當被動攻擊型明顯是更有效率的溝通方式啊

 **Judas** **：** 去你的效率，他只是一個沒辦法不去抱怨的王子屁

 **Simon** **：** 弄壞他的東西讓他可以生氣，真是一個非常好的遷就方式啊

 **Judas** **：** 跟他在一起就沒什麼事能做對。如果不是現在因為攪拌器，那就是一小時之後因為其他事

 **Simon** **：** 相信我，我懂

 **Judas** **：** 好吧，我噴完了

 **Simon** **：** 把你抱怨時正在抽的這包菸抽完之後，記得換件衣服。沒道理再給Jesus什麼煩躁的理由了

 **Judas** **：** 我才不要滿足他的那些瑣碎挑剔

 **Simon** **：** 如果你不是同樣擅長於雞蛋裡挑骨頭的話我會同意你。需要我提醒你2019年的嫉妒祭嗎？然後既然我們說到這點了，你的溝通技巧也一樣爛好嗎

 **Judas** **：** 我才不是被動攻擊型的小賤貨

 **Simon** **：** 沒，你只是普通攻擊型。而且一場架要兩個人才吵得起來

 **Judas** **：** 你懂

 **Simon** **：** 當然，我可是自我加冕為幹架之王。總之，我不在乎你們多久吵一次架，但如果你們不把我們其他人扯進去就更好了。你們私下愛怎麼對彼此大吼大叫來發洩都行

 **Judas** **：** 你不是應該說我們該停止吵架或之類的蠢話嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 理論上是，但我想要現實點。畢竟你們兩個都是好鬥的drama queen，我不覺得這近期內有可能發生

 **Judas** **：** 小心你的嘴，你是在講我跟我的男朋友

 **Simon** **：** Judas，我的朋友，就算你們倆加冕成國王和王后，也不會改變這個事實

 **Judas** **：** 屁

 **Simon** **：** 既然我們有共識了，幫我一個忙：把你們兩個的架留在主要群組之外，或是去做個伴侶諮商之類的

 **Judas** **：** 伴侶諮商？你認真？

 **Simon** **：** 只要能讓你們兩個交往順利點，我都沒意見

 **Judas** **：** 總有一天我會掐死你

 **Simon** **：** 你得先說服偉大的死神接受我啊

 **Judas** **：** 我會的

PM between Mary and Jesus

_16_ _：03_

 **Mary** **：** 嘿，你有時間談談嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 嗯，當然，怎麼了？

 **Mary** **：** 你跟Judas需要停止把群組氣氛弄僵了

 **Jesus** **：** 什麼？ 

**Mary** **：** 老實說，我覺得你們倆的吵架量非常不健康，我知道不關我的事，但你知道大家都倚賴你，而這種事對大家都不好

 **Jesus** **：** 直到現在為止看起來都沒人在意啊

 **Mary** **：** 他們真的在意，只是善於掩飾。John的話已經夠少了，所以沒有人會注意到他沒插話。Peter覺得自己有義務站在你那邊，即使他不同意你，這也讓他有罪惡感。Simon已經表現的像是沒什麼事能困擾他，而James總是把安慰別人看得更重要。現在已經有一個沒有你們兩個的群組了。所以，你是不會注意到他們在意的。但你真的想用這種事來刺激你的朋友嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 不想，那你想要我怎麼做？

 **Mary** **：** 大概從不要為一個攪拌器爆炸開始

 **Jesus** **：** 那是我努力工作才買的新攪拌器

 **Mary** **：** 仍然只是一個攪拌器。我真心懷疑Judas就只是把他拿起來故意丟地上

 **Jesus** **：** 他沒有。而且不只是因為攪拌器，是因為很多小事情加起來

 **Mary** **：** 聽著，我知道這不關我的事，但如果你們還沒做好同居的準備，為什麼你們要半永久的住在一起呢？說實話，我認為這對你們倆都沒好處

 **Jesus** **：** 你可能是對的，我討厭這樣

 **Mary** **：** 我知道而且我很抱歉跟你提，但總是要有人說

 **Jesus** **：** 不會，妳是對的。謝謝妳跟我說，我會再想想

新群組

_16_ _：25_

 ** _Jesus_ ** _將 **Simon** _ _加入了群組_

 ** _Jesus_ ** _將 **James**_ _加入了群組_

 **Jesus** **：** 嘿，你們倆介意我問幾個關於你們生活安排的問題嗎？因為我想弄清楚我和Judas之間的關係

 **James** **：** 當然不介意

 **Simon** **：** 直接說吧

 **Jesus** **：** 你們什麼時候會決定搬回自己家？我是說不只一天那種。因為對我們來說通常要吵一架才會讓他發生

 **James** **：** 當我們其中之一不太想回家或/也覺得待著不舒服的時候

 **Simon** **：** 他說「其中之一」但真的只是指我

 **James** **：** 真的。我通常更快惹毛Simon

 **Simon** **：** 你懂那種被某人圍繞的窒息感，讓你無法休息？就在他們做的每件事都快讓你覺得很煩？那就是該分開的時候了

 **James** **：** 對，別等到你真的生氣了兄弟，等待只會造成問題

 **Jesus** **：** James，你不介意Simon把你踢出門或離開嗎？

 **James** **：** 不介意。不過浪漫關係跟我們倆之間的不知道啥鬼的關係有很大的不同

 **Simon** **：** 你是在說，當你們兩個吵翻天然後把對方踢出門的時候，沒人介意嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 當然我們介意

 **Simon** **：** 那跳過吵架直接把對方踢出門吧

 **James** **：** 當然你們先協議好，並告訴對方什麼時候該各自回家了。但我覺得這比吵架好多了

 **Jesus** **：** 那是真的。那你們如何決定重新開始暫時同居的？

 **Simon** **：** Step 1：上床、 step 2：懶得離開。恭喜，你開始了一段不確定時長的同居

 **James** **：** 你的情況可能可以就直接私訊約。但實話實說，你們的關係打從基礎就跟我們的關係不一樣，你們的同居可能需要更多調整

 **Jesus** **：** 毫無疑問，但這總是一個開始的好方法

PM between Judas and Jesus

_17_ _：02_

 **Jesus** **：** 我們需要談談

 **Judas** **：** 你明天再試試

 **Jesus** **：** 好吧

不是我們縱火的

_17_ _：03_

 **Jesus** **：** 我晚上十點前還是要收到餅乾

 **Simon** **：** 塑膠有機會被視為原料之一嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 不行。請把他們丟了

 **Simon** **：** 這樣我就只能沉重的宣布我不得不從比賽中退出了

 **James** **：** 太好了

 **Simon** **：** 我發現我有義務要警告你，我已經不被「不可謀殺」規則限制了

 **James** **：** 幹

 **Peter** **：** 我是唯一一個沒有毀了自己餅乾的人嗎？

 **John** **：** 不是，我的結果還不錯

 **Mary** **：** 我的……還算像樣

 **John** **：** 你不是還能教James怎麼煮飯嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 我是，但是煮飯跟烘焙不一樣，製作半成品的肉桂捲比烤餅乾簡單多了，而且我顯然不該從原料開始

 **James** **：** 保持正向思考：反正他們不可能比Simon的糟

 **Simon** **：** 或James的

 **James** **：** 我的很像樣

 **Simon** **：** 我最多說他們是勉強可以被忍受

 **Peter** **：** 我現在倒好奇了，傳張照片來

 **James** **：** 【照片附件：一盤奇形怪狀，看起來很可疑的餅乾】

 **Mary** **：** 對，我的好多了

 **James** **：** 很高興我幫妳增加了自信心

James  不想交女朋友

 _17_ _：57_

 **Simon** **：** 重建秩序的時間到了

 ** _Simon_** _將 **Mary**_ _移出群組_

 ** _Simon_** _將 **John** __移出群組_

 **Peter** **：** 你居然還要調整這個沒意義的群組？

 **James** **：** 你怎麼還會驚訝？

 **Peter** **：** ……對，有道理

 **Simon** **：** 不，我有理由。第一，我們還是需要你更新你跟Mary的進度；第二，為什麼你不想要我們告訴其他人？

 **James** **：** OK，他是對的，為什麼？

 **Peter** **：** 我不知道，我就是想等事情更確定點？而且有點怪，畢竟Jesus在群組裡，而且沒人有宣佈他們的關係過

 **James** **：** 說的對

不是我們縱火的

_18_ _：26_

 **Simon** **：** 有沒有人想要吃披薩加喝醉？沒有理由

 **Judas** **：** 有

 **James** **：** 我今晚跳過

 **Jesus** **：** 我也是

 **John** **：** 我+1

 **Peter** **：** 好啊，Why not？

 **Mary** **：** 接受披薩，拒絕喝醉

 **Simon** **：** 妳開心就好，十分鐘後Craft Pizza見


	6. Shots, shots, shots

不是我們縱火的

_6_ _月15_ _日, 00_ _：24_

 **Mary** **：** 我認真地對我人生的某些決定感到後悔

 **James** **：** 沒那麼糟吧？至少他們沒傳什麼醉話上網啊

 **Mary** **：** 喔不，有人開始打亂七八糟的推的時候我就把他們手機拿走了

 **Jesus** **：** 明智

 **James** **：** 你怎麼能因為醉話搶劫？

 **Mary** **：** 好吧，我會把John 和Peter的手機還給他們。但是Simon正忙著站在桌子上跟一個陌生人爭論，然後Judas已經在半個小時內從我眼前消失三次了

 **Jesus** **：** 妳是怎麼會這樣？

 **Mary** **：** 這裡很忙而且Judas正積極尋找一場架

 **Jesus** **：** 對，還請留意他

 **Mary** **：** 我正在盡力，但請了解我有6個小孩要顧

 **James** **：** 多的那兩個哪裡來的？

 **Mary** **：** Simon 和Judas以一抵二

 **James** **：** 妳知道嗎？說的有道理

 **John** **：** 我美好的朋友們你們好！現在陽光明媚、萬里無雲且鮮花怒放

 **James** **：** 現在根本是晚上，然後你在城市中央耶

 **John** **：** 喔當然，摧毀了我的夢，為何不？

 **Mary** **：** I hope you’re happy

 **John** **：** Mary hates happy

 **Peter** **：** Mary is pretty

 **Mary** **：** 謝謝

 **James** **：** 哇Mary，妳在那真的是很艱困啊

 **Mary** **：** 如果只有John和Peter，那我還可。但我還要處理這個：

 **Mary** **：** 【照片附件：Simon站在桌上，明顯在對某個人大吼】

 **Peter** **：** 他喜歡高高

 **John** **：** 每個人都該更高

 **Peter** **：** 高蹺？

 **John** **：** 高蹺

 **Peter** **：** 我現在提議每個人都該有高蹺

 **Jesus** **：** 那不就沒有意義了？

 **John** **：** 已經很高的人閉嘴

 **Peter** **：** 你要縮短你的腿，才能加入我們為平等身高的抗爭

 **John** **：** 嘻嘻，身高抗爭

 **James** **：** 對Jesus，犧牲小我吧。把你的腿砍一截下來

 **Jesus** **：** 我想我很好

 **John** **：** 膽小鬼

 **Mary** **：** 有什麼預防Simon物理打架的好方法嗎？

 **James** **：** 把他拖出去吹冷風

 **Jesus** **：** 或把他從他的對手身邊帶開？這個建議是不是太合理了？

 **James** **：** 明顯是

 **Mary** **：** 我寧可不要捲進一場架裡。不過幸運的是，Judas又消失了

 **Jesus** **：** 你在開玩笑

 **Mary** **：** 完全沒有

 **James** **：** 我會過去接他

 **Mary** **：** 謝了。你可以一起把John接走嗎？我想他已經喝了太多Shot

 **James** **：** 當然

 **Peter** **：** John欠我一艘太空船

 **Jesus** **：** 好吧，我來問。為什麼？

 **Peter** **：** 當然是為了上月球！

 **Jesus** **：** 真不知道我怎麼沒自己想到呢

_3_ _：15_

 **Mary** **：** 我已經把Judas 和 Peter送回他們自己家了，並留下足夠的止痛藥讓他們能在早上活下來

_11_ _：20_

 **Simon** **：** 止痛藥永遠不會足夠。光是殘酷的，世界是邪惡的，世界的聲音對我的耳朵來說太殘忍了

 **Mary** **：** 你喝得爛醉然後捲進至少8個爭論完全是你自己的錯，我可是有算了

 **Simon** **：** 8個？真不錯

 **John** **：** 為什麼我欠Peter一台太空船？這怎麼發生的？

 **Peter** **：** 我不知道，但我想要太空船

 **Mary** **：** 據我所知，你們比賽誰能喝最多Shot，但是你們都醉到沒辦法計數了，所以不要問我誰贏了。

 **John** **：** Peter，你不會從我這邊拿到太空船了

 **Peter** **：** 哭哭

_12_ _：04_

 **Judas** **：** 我絕對討厭在任何事上認同Simon，但是止痛藥永遠不夠是真的

 **Mary** **：** 你就慶幸我至少還有留什麼給你吧

 **Simon** **：** 你就沒留東西給我，我偵測到了偏心

 **James** **：** 我才剛把止痛藥塞進你嘴裡耶

 **Simon** **：** 我知道並且感謝你，但這不能證明我的偵測是錯的

 **John** **：** 停止抱怨，沒有人留給我任何東西，也沒有人把什麼東西塞進我的嘴裡，我得自己爬去藥局尋求緩解

 **Simon** **：** 你正式成為我們之中最勇敢的

 **James** **：** 幹，抱歉，我以為有個誰會照顧你

 **John** **：** 我也以為。多麼痛的領悟

 **Jesus** **：** 我真不知道你們在抱怨什麼，你們明明都很清楚喝醉的後果

 **Peter** **：** 抱怨小事情是一種樂趣

 **Mary** **：** 既然已經有那麼多沒意義的群組了，你們幹嘛不為了抱怨再建一個呢？

 **Simon** **：** 你得跟我們共苦啊

James  不想交女朋友

 _12_ _：26_

 **James** **：** 嘿Peter，你讀了你昨晚寫的訊息了沒？

 **Peter** **：** 我不覺得我現在能承受這種屈辱

 **Simon** **：** 這最好好到值得我讓我頭更痛

 **Simon** **：** 值得，這真的值得

 **Peter** **：** 我會想知道我寫了什麼嗎？

 **James** **：** 可能不會

 **Peter** **：** 喔不。我看了。為什麼我會這樣說？為什麼你們要說服Mary把手機還我？

 **James** **：** 因為這樣比較好玩啊

 **Peter** **：** 如果我都這樣這樣打了，你能想像我會當面對她說什麼嗎？我們昨晚單獨在車上耶！

 **Simon** **：** Peter，我的朋友，很高興曾經認識你

 **Peter** **：** 我現在就搬去南極，再見

 **James** **：** 冷靜點兄弟，你們根本就在約會。而且那是Mary，我想她可以處理一點醉話的

 **Simon** **：** 除非你的醉話跟James很像，那種可以讓任何有理智的人滅火的

 **James** **：** 嘿！我至少還沒讓你滅火啊

 **Simon** **：** 請定義「有理智的人」

不是我們縱火的

_13_ _：11_

 **James** **：** 所以管理員誰贏了？

 **Jesus** **：** 喔對，差點忘記了。John和Peter的的差距很小，John贏了。雖然我必須說孩子們喜歡所有的餅乾

 **James** **：** 老實說並不意外

 ** _James_ ** _將 **John** _ _設為管理員_

 ** _James_ ** _將 **James** _ _移出管理員_

 **John** **：** 等等，這代表我可以改群組名稱了嗎？

 **James** **：** 老兄，你是管理員了，你可以做任何你想做的

 ** _John_ ** _命名群組為 **The twelve**_

 **Judas** **：** 好有創意喔

 **Simon** **：** 一個偉大的時代就這樣遺憾地結束了

 **Peter** **：** 終於有了像樣的名稱

 **James** **：** 等等。John，你也可以改群組圖片了，請改掉

 **John** **：** 我沒有感受到改掉他的必要性

 **James** **：** 什麼，為什麼不要？

 **John** **：** 我習慣這個了，然後我喜歡你因為缺乏烹飪能力而失去管理權的諷刺性

 **Mary** **：** 那這樣你應該把照片換成Simon的餅乾

 **John** **：** 喔，好建議

 ** _John_ ** _更改了群組圖片_

 **James** **：** 讚

 **Simon** **：** ……我接受，我活該

 **Judas** **：** 你是被複製人取代了嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 據我所知沒有

 **Judas** **：** 難過

PM between Judas and Jesus

_14_ _：47_

 **Jesus** **：** 你現在的生理狀況可以談話嗎？

 _15_ _：00_

 **Jesus** **：** Judas？

 **Judas** **：** 好、好，當然。最好不是有關你那蠢攪拌器

 **Jesus** **：** 完全不是

 **Judas** **：** 那是什麼？

 **Jesus** **：** 是有關我們的同居。或是我們現在在做的這種事

 **Judas** **：** 關於什麼？

 **Jesus** **：** 我一直在想這個問題，我認為我們現在的做法運作得不好，爭吵太多了，這樣不健康。我喜歡和你住在一起，但不是這樣。我並不是說我們應該完全停止，但我認為我們最好比現在更早回到自己的地方。我們應該為此先建立一些規則

 _已讀 15_ _：18_

_15_ _：42_

 **Judas** **：** 你可能是對的

 **Jesus** **：** 我也討厭這樣

 **Judas** **：** 都好。那你提議怎樣的規則？

 **Jesus** **：** 可能我們見面談比較好，我可以過去嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 當然，只要你把批評留在心裡

 **Jesus** **：** 我會的，幾分鐘之內就會到你那


	7. 暴亂

The twelve

_6_ _月17_ _日, 7_ _：41_

 **Mary** **：** 在我們出門前，我得提醒所有人：我們的保釋基金用完了。免得有誰計畫被逮捕

 **Simon** **：** 你從來沒有計畫被逮捕，但就是被逮了

 **Mary** **：** 那就別被逮

_8_ _：15_

 **Simon** **：** 我會親自把每一個不想出現的拖下床

 **James** **：** 不要以為他不會，我可以保證

 **Judas** **：** 祝順利通過上鎖的門啊

 **Simon** **：** 你有窗戶啊，窗戶可以被打破喔

 **Jesus** **：** Simon，那叫破窗而入而且是是違法的，請不要給任何人理由在抗議開始前就逮捕你

 **Simon** **：** 不要讓我有理由給任何理由啊

_13_ _：21_

 **James** **：** 嘿Mary，關於保釋基金用完這件事妳有多認真？

 **Mary** **：** 非常，怎？

 **James** **：** 剛接到Simon的電話，他被逮捕了

 **Jesus** **：** Shit。他還好嗎？

 **James** **：** 他聽起來還行，但是這是Simon所以誰知道

 **Jesus** **：** 就你所知有其他人在那裡嗎？大家都還好嗎？

 **James** **：** 嗯，那邊至少有三個人，不過Simon不認得他們。我很好，只是在試圖想出我到底能從他媽的哪裡弄到3000鎂。或是2000。我現在正要去Simon那拿他放在家裡的錢

 **John** **：** 我很好。他到底做了什麼？

 **James** **：** 明顯的，打了一個守衛

 **Jesus** **：** 為什麼？

 **James** **：** 因為時間限制我沒有聽到完整的故事。但是你們知道群眾是怎麼被分開的嗎？你們一定很幸運，因為我們完全被守衛包圍了。簡直他媽的一團混亂

 **Peter** **：** 我可以確定。我很好，但明早起來會有一個大瘀青

 **Mary** **：** 新聞上現在到處都是了

 **Jesus** **：** 有人看到或聽到Judas的消息嗎？

 **Judas** **：** Calm your tits，我還活著

PM between James and John

_13_ _：37_

 **John** **：** 嘿，你還好嗎？

 **James** **：** 好，我才剛我說我很好

 **John** **：** 我是指心理上的，你看起來壓力山大，這在你身上可不常見

 **James** **：** 喔，我不知道，我主要就是很擔心

 **John** **：** 可以理解，但你不是說Simon從電話中聽起來還行嗎？

 **James** **：** 是，但這是Simon，直到他失去意識不能說話前他都會聽起來還行。記得他上禮拜打得那場架嗎？

 **John** **：** 記得？

 **James** **：** 恩，他說他只是鼻子斷了然後嘴唇破了，然後我成功從他那邊挖出他肋骨瘀傷且有一些瘀青。結果事實證明他還有輕微腦震盪，所謂的「一些瘀青」代表他現在身體的大部分都是藍色或紫色的。

 **John** **：** 我了解你的意思，但你因此激動起來是幫不了別人的。

 **James** **：** 我不知道還能怎麼做

 **John** **：** 冷靜點，先說，你現在有多少錢了？

 **James** **：** 1300

 **John** **：** 好吧，我沒那麼多，但總比沒有好。我確定也有其他人願意出錢。我去你那看看還有沒有其他方法如何？你在你家嗎？

 **James** **：** 對，謝了

The twelve

_14_ _：07_

 **John** **：** 還有誰可以借點錢嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 你還差多少？

 **James** **：** 1500

 **Mary** **：** 嗯，我沒有這麼多，但我絕對可以借你幾百

 **Judas** **：** 嗯哼，有個瘋狂提議：換換口味，就讓那個渾球自己去處理他造成的狗屎。不懂為什麼我們要一直去幫他解決

 **James** **：** 因為他是我們的朋友

 **Judas** **：** 所以？就因為你們倆規律的上床，不代表我們其他人對他有特別的義務啊

 **James** **：** 我非常確定我需要兩隻手才能數清你也作了同樣的事幾次

 **Judas** **：** 不會改變事實，讓那渾球了解他的行為有後果不是件壞事

 **James** **：** 聽著，如果你這麼反感的話，我他媽的不需要你借任何東西。我就只是問問看。偶爾閉上你的嘴也不是件壞事。我們知道你討厭所有人。誰在乎Simon總是毫不猶豫地幫助別人？或者他上週幫你處理了兩次感情問題？我個人不想給法利賽人任何藉口，讓他們把Simon想關多久就關多久，但無論如何，如果你真的這麼不想就一毛都別出。保持沉默就行

_14_ _：24_

 **Judas** **：** 好吧，我身上還有一些我最近不會立刻需要用的錢

 **James** **：** Thanks

 **Peter** **：** 我們三個可以均攤？一人500？

 **Judas** **：** 當然

 **Mary** **：** 我也可以

 **James** **：** 幹謝了各位，John跟我現在去把他接出來

_15_ _：21_

 **James** **：** 他媽的官僚，有夠久的

_15_ _：45_

 **Simon** **：** 我的朋友們，我感謝你們的慷慨，並會盡快把錢還給你們

 **Mary** **：** 或許下次別被逮捕

 **Jesus** **：** 或許下次別打守衛

 **Simon** **：** 一但他們不再騷擾無辜民眾我就停

 **Judas** **：** 所以永遠不會停

 **Simon** **：有** 可能

 **Mary** **：** 你還好嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 當然

 **Peter** **：** James 和 John會同意嗎？

 **James** **：** 從各方面來說，至少不是最糟的

 **Peter** **：** 意思是？

 **Simon** **：** 畢竟我是不可摧毀的

 **James** **：** 他基本上還行，沒有止痛藥跟睡眠無法解決的問題

 **Simon** **：** 睡眠現在聽起來像是來自天堂的禮物

 **Peter** **：** 什麼

 **Simon** **：** 我從23：00開始就靠著能量飲料和咖啡再撐著了

 **Jesus** **：** 你是在告訴我，在熬夜兩晚之後，你從昨天早上到現在都沒睡？

 **Simon** **：** 對啊

 **Jesus** **：** 拜託，你只有一個身體。對他好一點

 **Simon** **：** 我只是充分使用他

 **Mary** **：** 那……那不是這樣運作的

 **Judas** **：** 放棄吧，你知道不會有用的

_15_ _：54_

 **Peter** **：** 你們大家看新聞了沒？

 **Mary** **：** 我回家後還沒，怎麼了？

 **Jesus** **：** 有多糟糕？

 **Peter** **：** 一點都不糟糕，事實上挺不錯的

 **Peter** **：** ［照片附件：一些媒體網站上批評羅馬法律的文章截圖］

 **Simon** **：** 萬歲！值得了

 **Judas** **：** 這會讓我們被圍剿

 **John** **：** 你真的可以樂觀一點

 **Judas** **：** 我只是陳述事實

 **Jesus** **：** 如果真的發生了我們就得低調點。至少，我還沒看到我們誰的名字在任何地方被提到

 **Judas** **：** 你說了算

 **James** **：** 放鬆點兄弟

 **Mary** **：** 如果你們有誰提議喝酒，我會親自去施以絞刑

 **James** **：** 幹。有哪個人勇敢到敢提議嗎？

 **Peter** **：** John不是受封為我們之中最勇敢的嗎？

 **John** **：** 我是，而且我驕傲地承擔這個頭銜。但我現在真的不想喝酒

 **Simon** **：** 膽小鬼

 **Peter** **：** 我也沒看到你做出任何提議啊

 **Simon** **：** 事實上我大聲地提議了，但是James和John兩個人看起來都準備宰了我

 **John** **：** 膽小鬼


	8. 見見屋大維

PM between James and Simon

_6_ _月18_ _日 9_ _：10_

 **James** **：** 拜託救救我。Jesus現在心情有夠差

_10_ _：27_

 **Simon** **：** James，我的朋友，這看起來完全是你個人的問題

 **James** **：** 真是謝謝你道義相助喔

 **Simon** **：** 那麼早提這種要求完全是你的錯

 **James** **：** 現在已經超過十點了。你已經睡超過十二個小時了。

 **Simon** **：** 我完全不懂你的論點

 **James** **：** …對，你是對的，這個論點太蠢了。不知道我到底在想什麼

 **James** **：** 順帶一提，我帶了點止痛藥過去。他們在廚房裡

 **Simon** **：** Thanks

 **James** **：** 然後你已經把麵包都吃完了

 **Simon** **：** 我會找到些什麼的

 **James** **：** 請不要把麥片加在汽水或其他東西裡

 **Simon** **：** 但我沒有牛奶耶。我有蘭姆酒，那算在「其他東西」裡嗎？

 **James** **：** **是的他算**

 **Simon** **：** 不好玩，那就只有乾麥片了

 **James** **：** 不說假話，我滿驚訝你居然有麥片的

 **Simon** **：** 我們都很驚訝

 **James** **：** 他已經過期了，對吧？

 **Simon** **：** 是啊，但是沒發霉所以還是可以吃

 **James** **：** OK，我會再回家前正式買點食物。就算我經歷了這麼多麻煩，想要點同情顯然還是太超過了

 **Simon** **：** 或許你閉上眼睛就能想像我正在同情的拍拍你的肩膀

 **James** **：** 你上次不帶嘲諷的這樣做是甚麼時候？你有不帶嘲諷的這樣做過嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 有喔，上次是1738年的冬天，清晰的仿若昨日

 **James** **：** 當他媽的然。我做了這麼多、當一個好人，為什麼我得到的感謝是這樣？

 **Simon** **：** 停止抱怨，然後我會在你回家後好好感謝你

 **James** **：** 聽起來好多了

The twelve

_12_ _：19_

 **Peter** **：** 賣植物的應該在出售前做個背景調查。我同事已經養死三盆多肉了，有夠令人難過

 **John** **：** 他們可能就是意外死亡的阿

 **Peter** **：** 如果是其他人或許吧。我同事人很好，但我不會把一盆仙人掌託付給她。她到現在沒養死自己都是一個奇蹟了

 **James** **：** 喔那種人。我認識那種人

 **Simon** **：** 我得讓你知道我養了一盆三歲大的健康波士頓腎蕨

 **James** **：** 從什麼時開始的？

 **Judas** **：** s重讀對話然後猜猜看

 **Jesus** **：** 你確定真的是波士頓腎蕨嗎？他們還滿不好照顧的

 **Simon** **：** ［照片附件：一盆放在書架的頂端，看起來很健康的波士頓腎蕨］

 **Simon** **：** 見見屋大維

 **Jesus** **：** 那真的是波士頓腎蕨

 **James** **：** **等等你是在告訴我那是真的植物？**

 **Simon** **：** 對啊

 **James** **：** **我已經有至少兩年覺得那是假的。我生活在謊言裡**

 **Peter** **：** 為什麼你看著他還能覺得這是假的？

 **John** **：** 現在賣的人造植物都滿逼真的啊

 **James** **：** 完全對。難道我該覺得，一個今天早上才想把麥片加進萊姆酒的男人，是有辦法養活一盆植物的？

 **Peter** **：** 有道理

 **Simon** **：** 哇，我好受傷

 **Mary** **：** 我是唯一一個好奇他為什麼有名字的人嗎？

 **John** **：** 不知為何我對這部分最不驚訝

 **Peter** **：** 不，她說得有道理

 **John** **：** 站在你女朋友那邊，經典舉動

PM between James and John

_12_ _：53_

 **James** **：** 我會宰了你

 **John** **：** 很值得

James  不想交女朋友

 _12_ _：54_

 **Peter** **：** 拜託告訴我John只是在當John而不是真的知道了什麼

 **Simon** **：** 我可以開心地這樣對你說，但你真的比較想活在謊言裡嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 你們跟他說了？

 **Simon** **：** James說的，我是無辜的

 **James** **：** 我要抗辯，我告訴他只是因為保釋Simon的時間花的有夠長然後我們都很無聊了

 **Peter** **：** 為什麼我以為你是最不可能說溜嘴的那個？

 **James** **：** 誤判吧可能

 **Peter** **：** 現在沒幾天Judas和Jesus也會知道了

 **Simon** **：** 我猜四天

 **James** **：** 三天

 **Peter** **：** 你們兩個不能用這件事打賭

 **Simon** **：** 好喔

PM between Simon and James

_13_ _：01_

 **Simon** **：** 所以，四天以下你贏，四天或更多天我贏？

 **James** **：** 好，但是我們不賭錢，因為你現在付不出來

 **Simon** **：** 唉你是對的。高級威士忌對高級大麻？

 **James** **：** 成交

James  不想交女朋友

 _13_ _：03_

 **Simon** **：** 這代表我可以加John 進群組了？

 **Peter** **：** Sure，why not

 ** _Simon_ ** _將 **John** _ _加入了群組_

 **John** **：** 這不是因為什麼愚蠢的理由創的群組嗎？

 **James** **：** 「愚蠢的理由」就是Peter在跟Mary約會，然後我們要他定時更新

 **John** **：** 對我來說這理由滿好的啊

 **Peter** **：** 拜託不要告訴Judas和Jesus

 **John** **：** 我不會啦

 **John** **：** 所以，這群組名稱是出了什麼事？

 **Simon** **：** 你說的對，我們需要做點修正

 ** _Simon_ ** _命名群組為 **James**_ **_和John_ ** **_不想交女朋友_ **

**James** **：** 我以為群組名稱會有字元限制

 **Simon** **：** 有，我還沒到但快了。幸運的是，其他有可能進群組的人都不會不想交女朋友，所以我想應該不會有問題了

 **John** **：** 我聊天列表裡沒有可笑的群組名的有效日期：3。可能是新紀錄了

 **James** **：** 如果你跟你保證的一樣閉嘴，你就不用有可笑的群組名了

 **John** **：** 是啦，但想想著個：至今都沒有任何機會開這種 女朋友／男朋友 的玩笑，你跟Simon沒在約會，Judas和Jesus又對這種玩笑太敏感

 **Peter** **：** 什麼讓你覺得我是完美的受害者？

 **John** **：** 飢不擇食囉

 **Peter** **：** 呃好吧。但你能不能再等等？因為我們真的還沒定下來或什麼的。我們目前為止還只約會過一次

 **John** **：** 喔我不知道那點。當然好喔！

 **Peter** **：** 謝謝

 **James** **：** 說到這個，第二次約會有要發生嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 有，實際上就是今晚。完全忘記要告訴你們了

 **James** **：** 預祝好運！

 **Simon** **：** 你忘記告訴我們非常無禮，但我這次會先放過你

 ** _Peter_ ** _退出了群組_

 ** _Simon_** _將_ **_Peter_** _加入了群組_

 **Peter** **：** 總值得試試

The twelve

_13_ _：44_

 **Judas** **：** 所以你們還是屈服於把John宰了的衝動？

 **Peter** **：** 對

 **Mary** **：** 團隊努力的成果啊

 **John** **：** 如果我保證我不會再做類似的評論，我可以活下來嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 嗯…我不知道耶。Peter，你覺得呢？

 **Peter** **：** 可能就這次

 **Mary** **：** 那好吧

 **John** **：** Thank you

 **Mary** **：** 但你現在如履薄冰了喔

_17_ _：49_

 **James** **：** ［照片附件：一個打開的冰箱，裡面有三瓶雪碧、兩手紅牛、幾瓶啤酒、一根黑棕色的香蕉和一小堆微波食品］

 **James** **：** 拜託誰來跟我解釋這冰箱的主人是怎麼有可能讓一盆植物活著的

 **Simon** **：** 植物只需要水跟陽光，這兩個都不會放在冰箱裡

 **Peter** **：** 我知道我之前問過了，但我還是要再問一次：你怎麼沒有營養不良啊？

 **Jesus** **：** 或是鹽分攝取過度？那些微波食品的含鹽量都太高了

 **Simon** **：** 我常常搶劫James的冰箱啊

 **Judas** **：** 當你不得不倚靠James的廚藝時，你就已經到達可悲的谷底

_18_ _：17_

 **James** **：** 嘿！我的廚藝才沒那麼糟

 **Judas** **：** 據說好的反擊取決於時機點

 **James** **：** 閉嘴

 **John** **：** 你不是上禮拜才炸了你的廚房嗎？

 **James** **：** 那是烤麵包的時候！事實上我完全有能力做一頓普通的晚餐

 **John** **：** 還有把水燒焦？

 **James** **：** 那已經高於平均值了！

 **Judas** **：** 面對事實，你的廚藝爛透了

 **James** **：** 好吧，我的廚藝不算好，但需要倚靠他的人都沒有高標準啊

 **Judas** **：** 或是有任何標準

 **James** **：** 可能喔


	9. 電影之夜

James 和John 不想交女朋友

 _6_ _月19_ _日 9_ _：19_

 **Peter** **：** 顯然在Mary第一次約我出去的時候，她就告訴Judas了。他一直以來都知道

 **John** **：** 所以你是在說，Jesus是唯一不知道的人？

 **James** **：** Judas知道的話Jesus不知道也太怪？

 **John** **：** 有道理

 **James** **：** 好吧，我想我們都能同意這比四天少

 **Simon** **：** 我們現在在說的是負數，明顯超出打賭的範圍

 **Peter** **：** 我真的真的很想要因為你們打賭這個而驚訝，但我沒。不過我必須指出，Simon你欠Jesus外的所有人錢

 **Simon** **：** 我非常清楚，那就是為什麼我們沒賭錢。你這樣說根本在侮辱我

**_Simon_** _將 **Judas**_ _加入了群組_

 **James** **：** 這個群組每天都在變更冗

 **Judas** **：** 我會想搞懂這群組是幹嘛的嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 我再也弄不懂了

 **John** **：** 嘿Judas，你有跟Jesus說Mary跟Peter在約會嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 有啊，怎？

 **James** **：** 這個群組正式喪失意義

 **Peter** **：** 這代表我現在可以退出了嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 絕對不行

 **Peter** **：** Why not？

 **Simon** **：** 因為我說了算

 **Judas** **：** 好吧，我看了之前的對話然後找到了一個解釋，但我還是想指出，你們全是大白癡

 **James** **：** 我們瞭

 **John** **：** 我好驚訝你沒試著退出群組，反而試著畫結論喔

 **Judas** **：** 我很想，但Simon會把我立刻加回來

 **Simon** **：** 完全正確

 **Judas** **：** 另外，我現在真的沒其他事好做

 **James** **：** 這群組只比主群組少兩個人了，我是唯一一個在乎這件事的人嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 是啊

 **John** **：** 明顯是

 **James** **：** …那好吧

 **Simon** **：** 我把他們也都加進來你會比較開心嗎？

 **James** **：** 我會字面意義上的殺了你

 **John** **：** 這會讓我努力贏來的管理員權限完全變沒用！

 **Simon** **：** 這些人真難取悅

 **Judas** **：** 做你真慘

_9_ _：51_

 **John** **：** 嘿Peter，你已經因為屈辱而亡了嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 你怎麼知道？

 **John** **：** 隨便猜的

 **Judas** **：** 先告訴你：Jesus他媽的一點都不在意

 **James** **：** 是啊老兄，我想每個人都預見這件事了

 **Peter** **：** 我真的該自己克服

 **Judas** **：** 你是該

 **James** **：** 嘿Judas，拜託告訴我你一夜之間變成Gay了

 **Judas** **：** 我沒有然後我有一個男朋友，以免你忘記

 **James** **：** 我知道，我只是希望能找個什麼理由來強迫Simon把群組名稱改成某種正常的東西

 **John** **：** 然後這就是你決定試試看的方法？真假？

 **Peter** **：** 你看起來完全就是個沮喪的Gay

 **James** **：** 拜託，我最多才睡了三小時。我的腦袋沒在正常運作

 **John** **：** 我們會想知道是因為什麼嗎？

 **James** **：** 我看了魔戒。全部。導演加長版

 **Simon** **：** 記錄一下這跟批評我睡眠時間表的人是同一個傢伙

 **Judas** **：** 我好驚訝居然還有個時間表可以批評喔

 **John** **：** 所以你們辦了一場沒邀請我們其他人的電影馬拉松？

 **Peter** **：** 難以置信

 **James** **：** Peter，你當時根本就在約會耶

 **Peter** **：** 你還是可以邀請我啊，心意才是重點

 **James** **：** 呃，好吧

The twelve

_10_ _：35_

 **James** **：** 有人要來一個電影之夜嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 好啊，但是不要那種總長10小時的

 **James** **：** 同意。有什麼建議嗎？

 **Mary** **：** Peter還沒看過獅子王

 **James** **：** 你在開玩笑對吧？

 **Mary** **：** 我希望我是

 **James** **：** 好吧，那就這樣決定了

 **Judas** **：** 我們真的要Disney電影嗎？

 **John** **：** 需要有誰教教Peter

 **Peter** **：** 現在說我有事是不是太遲了？

 **James** **：** 是的

 **Mary** **：** 如果大家都要參加，要在我家舉辦嗎？畢竟我這邊有足夠的位子給我們所有人坐

 **Simon** **：** 雖然我很願意為了獅子王浪費一晚，但我今天不行

 **James** **：** 你什麼時候有其他計畫的？

 **Simon** **：** 半小時前

 **Mary** **：** 那其他人都要來嗎？

 **John** **：** 我要

 **Judas** **：** 好

 **James** **：** 等Jesus成功擺脫這十年來最難纏的顧客的時候我會問他

 **John** **：** 你聽起來偷偷躲起來了

 **James** **：** 我沒辦法。我的自我保護機制在運作

 **Judas** **：** 你不可能比Jesus還有更多自我保護的意識

 **James** **：** 當然沒有，但是她想找他說話，所以他躲不了

PM between Mary and Jesus

_11_ _：04_

 **Mary** **：** 嘿，你還好嗎？聽說你有點在生氣

_11_ _：23_

 **Jesus** **：** 我覺得還好。我跟Judas現在的情況有點怪。我們改了我們的居住安排，但事情總覺得不太對

 **Mary** **：** 這種事是很難搞清楚的。如果你們一次就弄對我反而會很驚訝

 **Jesus** **：** 嗯…不確定我電影之夜我該不該去

 **Mary** **：** 老實說，我覺得你該來。如果沒其他事，那就只是很好玩，但我也覺得這是一個滿安全的方式，來看看你跟Judas之間情況如何

 **Jesus** **：** 也對。好吧，我會去

 **Jesus** **：** 你跟Peter之間的情況如何？

 **Mary** **：** 情況挺好的。我們昨天才發現，我們已經意外地告訴了你們所有人。雖然我得說我很開心。因為這讓事情更加……真實？如果你懂我在說什麼

 **Jesus** **：** 我想我懂。你們兩個很適合。

 **Mary** **：** Thanks


	10. 草莓

PM between Jesus and Simon

_12_ _：26_

 **Jesus** **：** 你知道James有對什麼東西過敏嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 草莓。如果你因為某些很S的理由，想讓他關在廁所裡過一天，那就是個完美的選擇。技術上來說還有蘋果，但是他說一點喉嚨癢之類的還是值得，所以他還是會吃

 **Jesus** **：** 蘋果？真的？

 **Simon** **：** 對，我也不懂。如果有任何一種水果是我能夠不吃而活的，那就是蘋果，但James看起來不同意

 **Jesus** **：** 老實說，蘋果很容易買到

 **Simon** **：** 所以也還有好幾種他不過敏的水果，別試著找原因了，沒原因

 **Jesus** **：** 相信我，我在多數情況下已放棄尋找原因

 **Simon** **：** 明智

 **Jesus** **：** 順帶一提，你需要我幫你還錢給大家嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 不，沒關係。James已經說過他短期內不需要我還他。我也做了一些額外的交易，今晚我要去見一些有錢的孩子，他們無疑會為他們的酒付很多錢，所以運氣好的話，週末我就能湊夠John的份了

 **Jesus** **：** 撇開人們的無知不談，你還要還Mary、Peter和Judas每個人五百。另外，不管James借給你什麼，「短期內不用還」不代表永遠不用還

 **Simon** **：** 我知道，我會找出辦法的

 **Jesus** **：** 我真的不介意幫忙，只要你能在下次攻擊守衛前多思考一下

 **Simon** **：** 聽著，我知道所有人都想要我為我的舉動懺悔，但他們那時候正在攻擊小孩。情況一發不可收拾，但那些孩子們逃走了。你得諒解我一點都不後悔

 **Jesus** **：** 我想那夠有理了

 **Simon** **：** 我知道

 **Jesus** **：** 我還是不介意幫忙。我有空閒時間

 **Simon** **：** 你什麼時候開始有時間沒事做了？

 **Jesus** **：** 你忘了說，獨居顯然節省了很多時間

 **Simon** **：** 你一定是用錯方法獨居了，我的朋友

 **Jesus** **：** 好吧，這樣如何？你告訴我我該怎麼正確的獨居，然後你讓我幫你？

 **Simon** **：** …好吧

 **Jesus** **：** 你有時間通話嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 當然，只要你不介意我同時還在做其他事

 **Jesus** **：** 因為我也正要說同樣的話，我想我不被允許介意

PM between Peter and Mary

_14_ _：35_

 **Peter** **：** 你們診所有在看蛛型綱動物嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 有時候，怎麼了？

 **Peter** **：** 我剛剛在海灘，然後我撿到了一隻蠍子，他看起來不太好

 **Mary** **：** 你撿了一隻蠍子？

 **Peter** **：** 對，他看起來很可愛

 **Mary** **：** 你知道，大部分人去海灘都是撿貝殼

 **Peter** **：** 嘛，我本來是正在遛狗，然後狗找到了他。又不是說我主動過去找蠍子。況且貝殼聽起來很無聊

 **Mary** **：** 那倒是，把他帶過來，然後我就能親眼看看他有多可愛

 **Peter** **：** 好吧，我先把狗送回家，然後我就去診所

The twelve

_16_ _：46_

 **Peter** **：** 我們看獅子王這件事定的有多死？

 **John** **：** 非常死

 **James** **：** 你不能置身事外

 **John** **：** 接受教育吧

 **Peter** **：** 我需要新朋友

 **Simon** **：** 你為什麼這麼抗拒獅子王？

 **Peter** **：** 沒有特別討厭，我就是不敢相信我們要浪費一個晚上看迪士尼電影？

 **Mary** **：** 你是在說看迪士尼是浪費時間嗎？我得重新考慮約會這整件事了

 **Simon** **：** 我想我們都得重新考慮我們跟Peter的來往

 **Peter** **：** 我就只是對他沒有懷舊情懷！基於你們對於我們有看過獅子王的反應，我確定要是我告訴你們我沒看過的其他電影，你們會嚇昏

 **John** **：** 你說啊

 **Peter** **：** 要我列我看過的清單會比較短

 **James** **：** 快說啦

 **Peter** **：** 我有看過白雪公主（Snow White）、可能有小飛象（Dumbo）、小美人魚（Little Mermaid），我相信我看了魔髮奇緣（Rapunzel）電影、新的灰姑娘（Cinderella）電影，然後足夠多的冰雪奇緣（Frozen）廣告讓我覺得我已經看完了整部電影

 **Simon** **：** 比我想像的更糟。你過著多麼悲慘淒涼的生活啊

 **Peter** **：** 沒那麼糟

 **James** **：** 所有人，說出你們最愛的迪士尼電影，然後我們就能強迫Peter看完他們全部。我的是黑神鍋（Black Cauldron）

 **Simon** **：** 獅子王（Lion King），雖然海洋奇緣（Moana）也非常酷

 **Mary** **：** 目前為止是星際寶貝（Lilo and Stitch）

 **John** **：** 我實際上最喜歡小美人魚（Little Mermaid），但既然Peter已經看過了，我要說是睡美人（Sleeping Beauty）

 **Jesus** **：** 可能是奧麗華歷險記（Oliver and Company）

 **Judas** **：** 美女與野獸（Beauty and the Beast）

 **Peter** **：** 我是不是沒辦法不在這個月底前看完這些全部了？有辦法嗎？

 **John** **：** 沒有

PM between Simon and James

_19_ _：11_

 **James** **：** **SIMON** **，你是不是告訴Jesus** **我對草莓過敏了？**

 **Simon** **：** 對阿，怎？

 **James** **：** 他做了馬芬

 **Simon** **：** 你可能要更詳細說明

 **James** **：** **草莓馬芬**

 **Simon** **：** 哇你真不幸

 **James** **：** 是因為那個客人，我剛剛才知道

 **Simon** **：** 所以，懦夫是得不到獎賞的。很高興在多年的哲學思辨後，這個問題終於得到了解答。

 **James** **：** 總有一天我要用那種肌肉型男取代你，那種不是個沒禮貌智障的那種

 **Simon** **：** 那根本不是你的菜

 **James** **：** I don’t care，我還是要做

 **Simon** **：** 那這樣的話誰來阻止我，告訴Jesus那些你雖然不過敏，但還是很討厭的東西呢？

 **James** **：** …呃好吧，你可以留下來

 **Simon** **：** Wonderful

 **James** **：** 這就像葡萄乾大戰又發生了一樣

 **Simon** **：** 我們不要說葡萄乾大戰了。提都別提。我可能沒對草莓過敏，但那件事我可hold不住

 **James** **：** 對，我也是

 **Simon** **：** 那就別躲顧客，然後激怒Jesus了

 **James** **：** 為什麼你能激怒每個人，但是不引起愚蠢的食物戰爭呢？

 **Simon** **：** 噢，非常簡單：我就不激怒Jesus啊

 **James** **：** 當然。我猜我就得在這裡挨餓了，因為馬芬裡都放了草莓

 **Simon** **：** 又沒有甚麼東西阻止你出去買東西吃

 **James** **：** 除了會增加第二次食物戰爭的風險這件事

 **Simon** **：** 有道理。那就祝你挨餓順利。我們全都感激你的犧牲

 **James** **：** 你人真好


	11. 蠍子

PM between Jesus and Judas

_6_ _月20_ _日 9_ _：34_

 **Jesus** **：** 嘿，你今晚想過來嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 住下或是結束時就回家？

 **Jesus** **：** 我不知道。我們可以再看看情況如何

 **Judas** **：** 不，不要這種「我們再看看情況如何」的狗屎，我現在就得知道

 **Jesus** **：** 好吧，那就結束後各自回家

 **Judas** **：** OK

PM between Jesus and Mary

_10_ _：05_

 **Jesus** **：** 我覺得我跟Judas的關係後退的比前進的多

 **Mary** **：** 你們倆個昨晚看起來很OK啊

 **Jesus** **：** 我也是這樣想，但我問他今晚想不想到我家的時候，他又有點咄咄逼人了

 **Mary** **：** 如果這真的很困擾你，你可以直接問他。但這可能也是因為他需要時間。畢竟，特別分開住看起來的確會像關係倒退

 **Jesus** **：** 你毫無疑問的正確，又一次

 **Mary** **：** 我真的覺得我該為此得到報酬

 **Jesus** **：** 我買巨大包的小熊軟糖給你如何？這樣我今年剩下的時間就都能被妳罩？

 **Mary** **：** 做夢吧。頂多夠撐到下個月，不會更多了

 **Jesus** **：** 跟我害怕的一樣，但總值得試試

 **Jesus** **：** By the way，我收到了史蒂芬金的黑塔限量版。你想要我先幫你保留嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 好啊拜託了！為什麼我們不一起吃午餐呢？

 **Jesus** **：** 如果我請客，可以抵掉小熊軟糖嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 只有這一次喔

 **Jesus** **：** 你的午休是什麼時候？

 **Mary** **：** 如果一切順利的話，十二點半

 **Jesus** **：** 好，我會去診所找你

The twelve

_12_ _：59_

 **Peter** **：** Guys，我收養了一隻蠍子然後他需要一個名字，提點意見給我吧

 **Judas** **：** 你知道你會後悔的，對吧？

 **Peter** **：** 絕對會，但我會把這件事加入我每天都在變長的後悔清單

 **Judas** **：** 好吧

 **Simon** **：** Sting

 **James** **：** Stephen Scorbert

 **John** **：** Scoprah Winfrey

 **James** **：** Stephen Sting

 **Simon** **：** Scorpian Gray

 **James** **：** Claw Sting Lewis

 **John** **：** King Scorpomon

 ** _Peter_ ** _退出了群組_

 ** _John_ ** _將 **Peter**_ _加入了群組_

 **Peter** **：** 不要連你都這樣

 **Simon** **：** 真高興我造成了好影響

 **Judas** **：** 被你影響滿值得擔心的

 **Mary** **：** Sting事實上不算個壞名字

 **Peter** **：** 我不想承認，但妳是對的。OK以後他就叫Sting了

 **James** **：** 既然我們有名字了，說說為什麼你會收養一隻蠍子？

 **Peter** **：** 他很可愛啊

 **John** **：** 一隻蠍子？

 **Mary** **：** 他是真的滿可愛的，而且他少了一隻腳

 **Simon** **：** 沒照片沒真相

 **Peter** **：** 〔照片附件：一隻少了一條腿的帝王蠍〕

 **Simon** **：** 你是對的，他很可愛

 **James** **：** 你們這些人有什麼毛病

 **John** **：** 我可以承認他很漂亮，但我不懂你們怎麼會說他可愛

 **Simon** **：** 他為什麼會少一隻腳？

 **Peter** **：** 我們不知道，我昨天在沙灘上找到他的時候他就沒有了，但是他看起來非常OK。八腳專家我猜

 **Mary** **：** 可能跟其他動物打了一場，但我們不能確定

 **Simon** **：** 可憐的 Sting

 **James** **：** 嘿！為什麼我總是被諷刺，但是一隻蠍子卻能得到大家的真心同情？

 **Simon** **：** James，我的朋友，你的可愛程度跟蠍子一比，絕對不在同一水平

 **Peter** **：** 喔不，Simon對我的蠍子有感覺

 **Judas** **：** 可憐的Sting

 **Simon** **：** 我會在你們睡著時宰了你們所有人

 **John** **：** 我很確定，我們所有人都知道這件事遲早會發生

 **Peter** **：** 我的幽魂會糾纏你餘生

 **Simon** **：** 聽起來滿好玩的

 **Judas** **：** 你怎麼會詛咒你自己他整個餘生？還自願？

 **Peter** **：** 喔對，有道理，那不要永恆的糾纏了

 **Jesus** **：** 能不能有一天你們不互相威脅殺了彼此？

 **Judas** **：** 所以你就直接無視獸交這檔事？

 **Jesus** **：** 對，主要原因是因為我想維持我的理智

 **Mary** **：** 明智

 **John** **：** 你怎麼會還有理智啊？

 **Jesus** **：** 我不知道

 **Simon** **：** 我不是要測試Jesus剩餘的理智，但我也要指控Peter也有獸交傾向，基於他因為覺得蠍子可愛就收留他

 **Peter** **：** 什麼？

 **James** **：** 他有道理耶兄弟

 **Peter** **：** 我突然有在Simon殺了我之前殺了他的緊急需求

 **Judas** **：** 我們不都有？

 **John** **：** Can you feel the love tonight？

 **Peter** **：** 拜託，那首歌已經卡在我腦袋裡一整天了

 **James** **：** The peace the evening brings

 **Mary** **：** The world at once in perfect harmony with all its living things

 **Peter** **：** 我迫切的需要新朋友

 **Judas** **：** 何不試試烙跑進叢林

 **Peter** **：** 我可能真的會

New group

_15_ _：23_

 **_Simon_ ** _created this group_

 ** _Simon_ ** _將 **James** _ _加入了群組_

 ** _Simon_ ** _將 **John** _ _加入了群組_

 ** _Simon_ ** _將 **Mary**_ _加入了群組_

 ** _Simon_ ** _命名群組為_ **_教教Peter_ **

**James** **：** 我很抱歉但這都是我的錯

 **John** **：** 你做了什麼？

 **James** **：** 我開玩笑說，要用迪士尼電影之夜來把Peter搞瘋

 **Simon** **：** 他提出了很多能說服人的論點

 **James** **：** 好像有個爭論發生過一樣

 **Simon** **：** 很能說服人阿

 **Mary** **：** 你們沒有其他事好做嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 基於通常人們不會在3點開始喝醉，沒有

 **John** **：** 不管怎麼說，Peter真的得接受教育

 **Mary** **：** 你沒說錯。但為什麼Judas跟Jesus不在這群組裡？

 **Simon** **：** 如果我再把Judas加到任何一個「沒意義」的群組他絕對會殺了我，另外我發現，我傾向於讓Jesus保有理智

 **James** **：** 真體貼

 **Simon** **：** 我也是有貼心的時候

 **John** **：** 喔好吧，我也不是說有其他事好做。所以，下個電影之夜，Peter的科目會是什麼？

 **James** **：** 電影選項有黑神鍋（Black Cauldron）、星際寶貝（Lilo and Stitch）、睡美人（Sleeping Beauty）、奧麗華歷險記（Oliver and Company）和美女與野獸（Beauty and the Beast）

 **Mary** **：** 考量到他可能要求我們停止播迪士尼的風險，我建議從經典電影開始。所以就睡美人或是美女與野獸

 **Simon** **：** 我就知道，冒險把妳加入群組是值得的

 **John** **：** 我敢賭他還覺得Aurora穿的是粉色裙子，那件她只穿了15秒的，所以我可以提議看睡美人嗎？

 **James** **：** 你這禮拜已經第二次提起那件裙子了。你還好嗎？想談談嗎？

 **John** **：** 你現在正在一大段咆嘯的邊緣喔

 **James** **：** 你就說吧，兄弟

 **Simon** **：** 做你必須做的吧

 **John** **：** 所以，首先顯而易見的事實是，在「讓它變成粉紅色，讓它變成藍色」的討論結束後，Aurora只穿了15秒那件粉紅色的裙子。她穿藍裙子的時間長得多，而且在她所有重要的時刻（刺傷，被吻醒），她也都是穿藍的。除此之外，她對藍色也有強烈的認同感：她嬰兒時的嬰兒床是藍色的、她在小屋的床是藍色的、她在城堡的床是藍色的。她和藍色有著強烈的聯繫，而粉色則是不知從何而來。藍色裙子也更襯她的眼睛，而且在我看來，金髮穿藍色比穿粉色更好看。每個人都記得她的粉色裙子的唯一原因是市場營銷，而我強烈反對

 **John** **：** 真高興我終於說出來了

 **Simon** **：** 我的朋友，你的觀點是充分且有道理的，我為你鼓掌

 **John** **：** 謝謝你

 **Mary** **：** 所以睡美人？

 **John** **：** 好

The twelve

_16_ _：58_

 **Mary** **：** 有誰明天要來一個電影之夜嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 好，但是請不要更多Disney了

 **James** **：** 好，但是請來更多Disney

 **Judas** **：** 當然，why not

 **John** **：** 同意看睡美人的人說aye

 **James** **：** Aye

 **Simon** **：** Aye

 **Mary** **：** Aye

 **Judas** **：** Aye

 **Jesus** **：** Aye

 **Peter** **：** 我會化身怨靈糾纏你們所有人


	12. 更多Disney

The twelve

_6_ _月21_ _日, 3_ _：28_

 **Simon** **：** 我的朋友們，我向你們道歉，但我今晚不能出席電影之夜了

_8_ _：49_

 **Peter** **：** 為什麼他能取消我不行？

 **John** **：** 他已經受過教育了，而你卻還覺得Aurora的裙子是粉紅色的

 **Peter** **：** Aurora是誰？

 **John** **：** 居然還能更糟

PM between James and Simon

_9_ _：06_

 **James** **：** 我今天得上班，但請你醒來之後傳訊給我

 **James** **：** 你醒來而且可以溝通的時候，畢竟我剛想起來這兩種狀態不總是共存

_10_ _：57_

 **Simon** **：** 我終於生理兼心理上的清醒了。後面那個花了將近半小時

 **James** **：** 你可以喝杯咖啡的

 **Simon** **：** 我喝了，兩杯

 **James** **：** 該死

 **Simon** **：** 你說的

 **Simon** **：** 所以，怎？

 **James** **：** 我很擔心你。拜託不要嘲笑我

 **Simon** **：** 我不會，雖然我不懂為什麼你擔心

 **James** **：** 我聽到你五點才到家。代表你從上星期出去喝酒、星期二安全出來之後都沒好好睡過。考慮到你取消了電影之夜，我預見又是另一個晚歸。我知道你就算沒有最健康的那種睡眠時間表，還是活得好好的，但你這種情況已經持續一星期了，而我看不到盡頭

 **Simon** **：** 我很忙

 **James** **：** 我知道而且我了解。老實說，如果只是缺乏睡眠的話我可能問都不會問。但我知道你又打了一場架，我在垃圾桶看到了沾血的衛生紙

 **Simon** **：** 不是什麼大事，主要就是流了點鼻血

 **James** **：** 事情有可能更糟，不代表現況就是好的。雖然我很高興事情沒有更糟。Jesus說你只有一個身體這件事是對的。不管你再怎麼裝，你也不是真的堅不可摧的。Simon，你是我最好的朋友，我光是想到你出了什麼壞事就很害怕

 **Simon** **：** 可以理解，給我一分鐘

 **James** **：** Ok

_11_ _：40_

 **Simon** **：** 我取消了今晚的工作，但我必須跟你說我明天還有一場，而且我沒辦法缺席。我需要多點工作好趕緊把錢還給大家，晚歸差不多是工作的一部分，但我會想辦法讓這件事發生的頻率最小化

 **James** **：** 我了解，我真的了解

 **Simon** **：** 關於打架，我真的沒有計畫去打過

 **James** **：** 相信我，我非常清楚。叫你停止幹架前，我想我得先叫太陽停止燃燒

 **Simon** **：** 你問太陽可能會比較順利，不過我會盡量避免麻煩。我現在真的不能再被捕了，所以不冒險聽起來不是個壞主意

 **James** **：** Thanks

 **Simon** **：** 差不多是我趁機戲劇性的抱怨所有我為你做的事的時候了

 **James** **：** 我做的還是遙遙領先

 **Simon** **：** 你是在邀請我加倍抱怨量嗎？

 **James** **：** 拜託別

The twelve

_11_ _：58_

 **Simon** **：** 結果發現，我也不被允許取消

 **Mary** **：** 所以你要來？

 **Simon** **：** 正確

 **James** **：** 沒有任何取消會被允許

 **Peter** **：** 我不確定這是好事還是壞事

 **Judas** **：** 壞事

 **John** **：** 既然今天是星期六，每個人都要來且明天沒甚麼事要做，我們可以加速教育過程，看兩部電影

 **Peter** **：** 不

教教Peter

_12_ _：16_

 **James** **：** John，我喜歡你的想法

 **Mary** **：** 別把他嚇壞了

 **Simon** **：** 無論如何我們還是可以把拳打腳踢鬼哭神嚎的他拖到妳家啊，沒問題

 **Mary** **：** 雖然我不懷疑這個，但不太想要

 **John** **：** 她是對的，難過

 **Mary** **：** 我們可以提提看神鬼奇航

 **Simon** **：** 你是跟我說他也還沒看過？他還隱瞞了甚麼可恥的暴行？我得重新考慮我的一些生活選擇了

 **John** **：** 現在才？

 **Simon** **：** 不，只是有一些簡單的額外選擇正在被重新考慮

 **Mary** **：** 你想要列表嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 好啊

 **Mary** **：** 糟透了

 **James** **：** 這是我說我只看過第一集的好時機嗎？

 **Simon** **：** ……不敢置信，背叛來自四面八方

 **John** **：** 第一集是最棒的阿

 **Simon** **：** 你說的對。好吧，但我還是會逼你吞下其他幾集

 **James** **：** 好怕怕喔

The twelve

_12_ _：32_

 **Mary** **：** 我們第二部電影看神鬼奇航如何？還是迪士尼，但不是經典的那種，而且完全跟童話不一樣

 **James** **：** 聽起來很合理

 **Peter** **：** Okay，fine，但就只是因為你們通通毫不留情

 **Judas** **：** 我真不相信我跟一群想在同一個晚上看睡美人和神鬼奇航的人有關係

 **John** **：** 你還會發現你跟他們做朋友呢

 **James** **：** 習慣吧兄弟

 **Judas** **：** 寧可不要

 **Simon** **：** 太遲了

_15_ _：20_

 **Peter** **：** 有誰也覺得太懶得去想煮飯這回事了嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 我不想承認，但是我是

 **Simon** **：** 總是

 **Peter** **：** 你在你的人生中有煮過飯嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 我不記得有，所謂的「總是」

 **James** **：** 我已經喪失所有嘗試的動機了

 **John** **：** 從來沒有開始過

 **Jesus** **：** 至少這次，我心情也一樣

 **Mary** **：** 我給今晚叫披薩？

 **James** **：** 叫吧

 **Mary** **：** 我預定六點半送到，我猜大家應該都可

_16_ _：36_

 **James** **：** 你們覺得我現在開始尖叫說「我怎知一個16歲女孩的閱讀清單」如何？

 **Simon** **：** 你真的像要整張清單嗎？

 **James** **：** 你閉嘴

 **Peter** **：** 那不是你工作的一部分嗎？

 **James** **：** 不是，給些普遍性的建議的話是。或是我可以根據你說某人喜愛的某些書來推薦一些類似的。但我真的不能依據「嗨，我姪女今年16歲。」來推薦超過三本書。

 **John** **：** 真的需要超過三本嗎？

 **James** **：** 至少我推薦的那三本她已經看過了

 **Peter** **：** 那問問看她還看過什麼？

 **James** **：** 我覺得你低估這位老兄的不合作程度了。顯然我必須通靈

 **Simon** **：** 那就推薦一些成人書籍，那種她不太可能看過的

 **Jesus** **：** 拜託別。為什麼你現在還能打字啊？

 **James** **：** 那老兄覺得很煩，說他自己找找看好了。我完全不懂他幹嘛不一開始就自己找，反而要讓所有人都頭痛

 **James** **：** 糟糕烏鴉嘴，他又回來了

 **Jesus** **：** 請不要推薦那種不合宜的書

 **James** **：** 嘛。不算是合適的。不過她會不會喜歡也是不確定啦

 **Mary** **：** 所以你建議了什麼

 **James** **：** 浮華世界（ Vanity Fair.）。他剛好在盯著那本書

 **Jesus** **：** 我懷疑她會喜歡這本

 **James** **：** 我也是，不過他看起來不像住附近，所以我覺得我一點都不在乎

 **Jesus** **：** 我想這也行


	13. 三劍客

The twelve

_June 22, 10_ _：33_

 **James** **：** 所有人，請幫我說服Simon不要領養三隻倉鼠

 **Simon** **：** 你沒辦法阻止我的，我已經領養他們了。接受這必然吧

 **James** **：** 好吧。所有人，請幫我說服Simon把他今早收養的三隻倉鼠給退回去

 **Peter** **：** 星期天早上你是在哪可以領養倉鼠啊

 **Simon** **：** 寵物庇護所啊

 **Mary** **：** 我不反對會鼓勵責任心的事，但你確定養倉鼠是個好主意嗎？還三隻耶

 **James** **：** 謝了

 **Simon** **：** 我對你們的缺乏信心感到受傷。屋大維活的好好的耶

 **Mary** **：** 他是植物

 **Simon** **：** 不要這樣說，妳會傷了他的感情

 ** _Mary_ ** _退出了群組_

 ** _James_ ** _退出了群組_

 ** _Judas_ ** _退出了群組_

 ** _Peter_ ** _退出了群組_

 **John** **：** …認真？

 **Simon** **：** 讓他們去吧，現在沒有人會再對三劍客說一句反對了

 **Jesus** **：** 你現在不是跟James一起住嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 對，但我已經對他阻止我做事免疫了

 **Jesus** **：** 嘛，這樣的話，你最好再想想倉鼠這件事

 **Simon** **：** John，踢了Jesus

 **John** **：** 不要

 **Jesus** **：** 那這裡就會變成私人訊息了

 **Simon** **：** 只要能保住三劍客什麼都行

 **John** **：** 我想你是在找一個只有你自己的群組

 ** _John_ ** _將 **Mary** _ _加入了群組_

 ** _John_ ** _將 **James** _ _加入了群組_

 ** _John_ ** _將 **Judas**_ _加入了群組_

 ** _John_ ** _將 **Peter** _ _加入了群組_

 **Peter** **：** 為什麼從來沒有成功過？

 **James** **：** 總值得試試看

 **Mary** **：** 鄭重地說，Simon，三隻倉鼠需要花比一盆植物多上很多的心力

 **Simon** **：** 我知道，不管你們相不相信，我沒那麼笨

新群組

_11_ _：06_

 **_Mary_ ** _創立了群組_

 ** _Mary_ ** _將 **James**_ _加入了群組_

 ** _Mary_ ** _將 **Peter**_ _加入了群組_

 **Mary** **：** 我們有機會說服他嗎？

 **James** **：** 這是Simon，老實說我差不多十分鐘就放棄了

 **Peter** **：** 對，他有夠固執的

 **Mary** **：** 通常我會同意，但這不是植物！牠們是動物！你不能就把牠們留給Simon去搞砸，就連他自己都沒辦法否認

 **James** **：** 我知道，但妳想要我做什麼？

 **Mary** **：** 我不知道，你跟他是朋友／伴侶的狀態

 **James** **：** 對，但這兩件事不是真的有關

 **Peter** **：** 我們可以就指出他負擔不起嗎？我是說，養動物很花錢，而且他欠所有人錢

 **James** **：** 不行

 **Mary** **：** 但這會有效

 **James** **：** 當然，但是他已經為了賺錢一天比一天晚回家，更不要提那些灰色交易了。Simon毫無自我保護的意識，所以如果你讓他覺得他必須投共多時間跟努力，他會的，然後事情就會出錯

 **Peter** **：** 對，我很抱歉，我沒有想到這個

 **James** **：** 沒關係。真的，我也挺反對養倉鼠的，但畢竟他是個成人了，他能決定自己想做什麼

 **Mary** **：** 當然，但是我們是在說要對會呼吸的生物負責

 **Peter** **：** 平衡觀點，他跟庇護所的狗處的不錯

 **Mary** **：** 偶爾遛遛狗跟真的照顧一隻寵物有很大的不通。聽著，我已經看過太多因為飼主不會照顧而被忽視跟過量餵食的寵物，不管Simon有多固執我都不會原諒這件事的

 **James** **：** 我同意，但我覺得現在就說Simon會搞砸有點不公平

 **Peter** **：** 你是在說他不會？

 **James** **：** 我是說他不是一定會。至少我們可以給他一個機會。我是說，我們是他的朋友，現在就假設事情會那麼糟有點不公平

 **Peter** **：** 你不是那個反對然後把這事po到群組裡的人嗎？

 **James** **：** 對，但那事在我意識到他對這件事有多認真之前

 **Mary** **：** 我的論點還是一樣

 **James** **：** 我知道。瞧，我們這些日子幾乎沒法分開住了，如果我幫助照顧倉鼠會讓你安心點嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 那可行

The twelve

_11_ _：41_

 **James** **：** 好吧，你可以留著牠們

 **Simon** **：** 委員會表態了

 **Peter** **：** 什麼？

 **Simon** **：** Peter我的朋友，我可是小視窗之王，在小視窗建立的時候我能偵測到

 **Judas** **：** 突然的安靜也很明顯

 **Simon** **：** 那也是。你們真是太遲緩了，在你們討論的時候，我已經洗了個澡然後閒到沒事做了

 **John** **：** 為什麼我們突然同意把倉鼠們交給Simon？

 **Peter** **：** 因為James要當監護合作人

 **Simon** **：** 我可以表示意見嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 不行

 **Simon** **：** 那好吧

 **James** **：** 這代表我對名字有否決權嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 一百萬年內都沒有

 **Jesus** **：** 名字是什麼？

 **Simon** **：** ［照片附件：一隻淺灰色的倉鼠、一隻深灰色的倉鼠、一隻橘色的倉鼠］

 **Simon** **：** 見見 Lucius Tiberius三世、Cocksworth 一族的Baroness Lucille 和Lord Fawkes Thistlewaith, Esq

 **Judas** **：** 有夠他媽的扯

 **Simon** **：** 你自己習慣吧

 **John** **：** 牠們看起來真的超可愛

 **Simon** **：** 我知道

 **Peter** **：** Lucius Tiberius 一世跟二世發生什麼事了？

 **Simon** **：** 沒人知道，這將是永恆的秘密

 **John** **：** 他們換了新的名字，因為三倍Lucius Tiberius可能會是James宰了Simon的導火線

 **James** **：** 你說的不算錯


	14. 地毯毛病

The twelve

_10_ _：52_

 **John** **：** Guys，我需要幫助，我需要一條新地毯

 **Judas** **：** 你確定你需要一條新地毯嗎？

 **John** **：** 確定，怎？

 **James** **：** 老兄，你的客廳裡已經同時有三條地毯存在了耶

 **Peter** **：** 而且你的客廳大小只夠勉強容納一個

 **John** **：** 這是給我的臥室的

 **Judas** **：** 我們會想知道你已經在裡面放了幾條了嗎？

 **John** **：** ……4條

 **Simon** **：** 這是一項成就，我為你鼓掌

 **John** **：** 謝謝……我想

 **James** **：** 我不是要說你有毛病，但你可能真的有

 **Judas** **：** 你絕對有毛病

 **John** **：** 既然我們從來沒有討論過你們任何人的錨定，我想我可以有一個不被討論的地毯毛病

 **Peter** **：** 很公平。所以你為什麼需要第五條？

 **John** **：** 不太是需要，只是我要去店裡買其他東西的時候看到這兩條，然後我現在非常想要他們

 **Mary** **：** 那你需要我們做什麼？

 **John** **：** 我不能兩條都買

 **Judas** **：** 你是對的，那會太扯

 **John** **：** 拜託幫我選一條

 **John** **：** ［照片附件：一條毛茸茸的亮粉紅地毯、一條淺藍色隱約帶有東方花紋的地毯］

 **James** **：** 你臥室裡的其他顏色是什麼？畢竟我滿確定我沒去過

 **John** **：** 基本上是除了黑色跟灰色外的所有顏色

 **James** **：** 我從沒想過我會這樣說，但是世界上居然有比Simon的房間更渾沌的地方

 **Simon** **：** 我的房間不是渾沌，只是亂。你知道這是有差別的

 **James** **：** 兩件事可以同時出現啊

 **John** **：** 麻煩一下，我不想整天看你們做房間的比較

 **Peter** **：** 我喜歡藍色那條，但可能是因為我比你更喜歡玄妙

 **James** **：** 但是粉紅色那條看起來有夠柔軟的

 **John** **：** 他是，知道我猶豫的點了吧？

 **Simon** **：** 誰需要玄妙，一定選火辣粉紅啊

 **Peter** **：** 我不能相信你居然說這種話

 **Judas** **：** 我能

 **Mary** **：** 作為真的看過你臥室的人，我覺得粉紅色更合適。雖然這已經是兩條地毯前的事了

 **Jesus** **：** 藍色那條在其他顏色之間會顯得更平靜

 **Mary** **：** 但是他有花紋，可能會看起來有點紛擾

 **James** **：** 柔軟的地毯是出神的最佳地點，為什麼你們還要討論？

 **John** **：** 又不是我們所有人每個星期都會嗑嗨

 **James** **：** ……嘿John，幫我買那條，我等等就給你錢

 **John** **：** 好哇。這款他們也有萊姆綠的

 **James** **：** 萊姆綠，麻煩你

 **Peter** **：** 認真的？

 **James** **：** 對

 **John** **：** 既然大部分人都選粉紅這條，我就買他了。James，大概一小時後過來可以嗎？

James：好啊，想要加個午餐嗎？

 **John** **：** 麻煩了，我快餓扁了

PM between Simon and James

_12_ _：25_

 **James** **：** 我們該不該搬到我那，然後今晚在那條地毯上神遊？

 **Simon** **：** 那條地毯看起來沒有大到足以容納兩個人，而且妳知道我在嗑嗨的時候沒辦法好好坐著

 **James** **：** 你說的一副你沒嗑嗨的時候就能好好坐著似的

 **Simon** **：** 我沒辦法是個常識。但我對於地毯尺寸的論點還是對的

 **James** **：** 我會把他放床上，然後你就可以盡情移動了

 **Simon** **：** 我可以感覺到這件事最後會以我掉到地板上作結

 **James** **：** 有可能，所以好嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 當然

The twelve

_13_ _：19_

 **James** **：** 除了Mary還有誰有看過John的臥室嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 我有，怎麼了？

 **James** **：** 是一個滿有趣的景點

 **James** **：** [Picture attachment： a room that has every colour on the rainbow in its brightest shade and every texture on the face on the planet]［照片附件：一間有著彩虹的所有顏色、以及地球表面每一種紋理的房間］

 **Judas** **：** 是有幾隻獨角獸吐在裡面啊？

 **Simon** **：** John，我的朋友，你基本上可以說住在彩虹裡

 **Peter** **：** 我以為你的客廳已經很誇張了

 **James** **：** 我個人不知為何很驚訝這看起來還不錯的事實

 **John** **：** 因為我實際上很有品味啊，不像你們

 **James** **：** 接受論點

 **Simon** **：** 我被侮辱了

 **Peter** **：** 但是是真的

 **Simon** **：** 對，當然，但這不會不讓我被侮辱

 **James** **：** 我已經開始了解John的地毯迷戀了。這真的是世界上最柔軟的地板

 **Mary** **：** 那是對所有地毯的期望呀

 **Jesus** **：** John，你房間不是有地毯地板嗎？

 **John** **：** 對啊

 ** _Judas_ ** _退出了群組_

 ** _John_ ** _將 **Judas** _ _加入了群組_

 **Judas** **：** 總有一天我會弄支新手機然後不告訴你們這群狗屎

 **Peter** **：** 你也可以把群組靜音啊

 **James** **：** 或是封鎖我們所有人

 **Simon** **：** 或是把你現在的手機毀屍滅跡，然後不要弄新的，以降低被任何人發現的風險

 **John** **：** 或是停用你的號碼

 **Jesus** **：** 拜陀不要給他出任何主意了

 **Judas** **：** 不會，這不錯，我要記下來

PM between Mary and Peter

_15_ _：17_

 **Mary** **：** 嘿，我今天的工作量有夠重。你今晚想見面嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 當然好。壞電影配小熊軟糖？

 **Mary** **：** 麻煩你了。雖然我更想要有個半正經的晚餐。我想我過去兩三天都沒有吃菜

 **Peter** **：** 我們可以煮點義大利麵。我家還有一些需要被煮成晚餐的蔬菜

 **Mary** **：** 我下班直接過去可以嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 當然。需要洗個澡嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 你讀了我的心

 **Peter** **：** 嘛，我就是想想我過了很糟的一天後會想要什麼，但讀心術聽起來更好

 **Mary** **：** 每個人都該有個超能力的，我想

 **Peter** **：** 好吧，所以我有讀心術，那妳想要什麼呢？

 **Mary** **：** 嗯……我覺得如果可以變形會很酷。我是說，那種貓對箱子的迷戀？我想要知道那是為什麼

 **Peter** **：** 這比讀心酷多了

 **Mary** **：** 那就是為什麼我選他

 **Mary** **：** 我得走了。我想我會在六點到七點之間抵達。這裡忙得不可開交所以不太確定，但我會提前讓你知道

 **Peter** **：** 別太擔心這個，我會等妳出現的

 **Mary** **：** 謝謝，你太棒了

The twelve

_20_ _：38_

 **James** **：** ［照片附件：Simon一屁股摔在地上］

 **James** **：** 重力實在太棒了


	15. Stabby Stab

PM between Judas and Simon

_10_ _：28_

 **Simon** **：** 我有一個跟很多血有關的問題

 **Judas** **：** 誰的血？

 **Simon** **：** 我的。我想。滿確定是我的。

 **Judas** **：** 他媽的發生甚麼事了？

 **Simon** **：** 被捅了

 **Judas** **：** 你應該從這邊開始，小混蛋。打給他媽的醫院

 **Simon** **：** 不行，James是我的緊急聯絡人

 **Judas** **：** 好吧，你在哪？

 **Simon** **：** ［照片附件：帶有地點標記的Google地圖］

 **Judas** **：** 我上路了

 **Simon** **：** 謝了。我想我要昏過去了

 **Judas** **：** 幹你不准。我打給你然後你得跟我說話

PM between Jesus and Judas

_11_ _：04_

 **Judas** **：** 抱歉，我得取消午餐了

 **Jesus** **：** 喔，OK。為什麼？

 **Judas** **：** 不要告訴James

 **Jesus** **：** 發生甚麼事了？

 **Judas** **：** Simon被捅了。我剛把他載到醫院，但看起來這件事還要花點時間

 **Jesus** **：** Shit。發生甚麼事了？

 **Judas** **：** 我不知道。我到的時候，他已經不是能夠正常溝通的狀態了

 **Jesus** **：** 他還好嗎？相對上來說？

 **Judas** **：** 我不知道。半小時前到這裡之後，就還沒跟人說過話

 **Jesus** **：** 聽起來很令人不安。Shit。我要怎麼才能不告訴James？我跟他一起工作耶

 **Judas** **：** 嘛，你就不要說任何事。沒這麼難

 **Jesus** **：** 你懂我的意思

 **Judas** **：** 我懂，而且我堅持我說的

 **Jesus** **：** 為什麼不能讓James知道？

 **Judas** **：** 你太高估了我跟Simon對話的程度了

 **Jesus** **：** 好吧，我不會跟她說，但我還是覺得這樣不對

 **Judas** **：** 不是我們的問題

 **Jesus** **：** 或許吧。保持聯繫

 **Judas** **：** 我會的

_11_ _：57_

 **Judas** **：** 好吧，剛剛跟醫生說完話，Simon很有可能會復原。他主要是流了很多血，但這渾蛋幸運的沒有任何致命傷。只是他們剛對他腸子做了手術，所以就我目前所知，他會好轉

 **Jesus** **：** 至少這是好事。我現在可以告訴James了嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 不行

 **Jesus** **：** 他知道有什麼事發生了

 **Judas** **：** 對，無意冒犯，但他可能覺得我們又在吵架了

 **Jesus** **：** ……OK，你可能是對的

The twelve

_12_ _：23_

 **Mary** **：** 好吧，我知道今天星期二然後大家明天都要工作，但再來個電影之夜如何？

 **Peter** **：** 拜託，no Disney

 **John** **：** Yes Disney

教教Peter

_12_ _：25_

 **James** **：** 小提醒：我很確定Jesus跟Judas又在吵架了

 **John** **：** 哇，給除了Peter以外的所有人提醒

 **James** **：** 他不懂Disney又不是我的錯

 **John** **：** 有道理

 **Mary** **：** 那是他們的問題。他們完全可以不加入我們

 **James** **：** 我知道。只是覺得我該給你們一個小警示

The twelve

_12_ _：29_

 **James** **：** 我提議在John家進行電影之夜

 **John** **：** 為什麼？

 **James** **：** 因為你住在他媽的雲端，然後感覺在那看電影很舒服

 **John** **：** 喔，所以我的「毛病」突然變成一件好事？

 **James** **：** 接不接受由你，老兄

 **John** **：** 好吧好吧，我們可以在我家辦

 **Peter** **：** 如果你們全都不可理喻的堅持Disney，我可以選哪一部嗎？

 **James** **：** Sure

 **Peter** **：** 星際寶貝

 **Mary** **：** 我的最愛

 **John** **：** 我可以接受。所有想帶酒精或大麻的人得在門外看喔

 **Peter** **：** 好兇喔

PM between James and Simon

_12_ _：38_

 **James** **：** 因為你無疑會「不經意地」已讀這句話：今晚不要帶酒

PM between Mary and Jesus

_12_ _：45_

 **Mary** **：** 嘿，你還好嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** Yeah，怎麼了？

 **Mary** **：** James說你跟Judas又在吵架了，而且你沒在群組裡說任何話

 **Jesus** **：** 喔，對。我們沒在吵架

 **Mary** **：** 你確定嗎？通常James說你們在吵架的時候都沒說錯

 **Jesus** **：** 對，我很確定

 **Mary** **：** 那發生甚麼事了？

 **Jesus** **：** 沒事

 **Mary** **：** 我沒那麼不了解你

 **Jesus** **：** 拜託別跟別人說

 **Mary** **：** 當然我不會

 **Jesus** **：** Simon今天早上被捅傷了

 **Mary** **：** 什麼？

 **Jesus** **：** 對。Judas帶他去醫院了，我上次聽到消息幾乎是一個小時前。我就只是很擔心，that’s all

 **Mary** **：** 幹，發生什麼事了？

 **Jesus** **：** 我跟Judas都不知道

 **Mary** **：** 等等，為什麼我不能跟其他人說？這聽起來是所有人都會想知道的事

 **Jesus** **：** 因為出於某種原因，Simon不想讓James知道

 **Mary** **：** 聽著，我絕對尊重個人的隱私、願望和其他，但我不覺得這情況適用。就算Judas不想讓你知道，你難道不會想在他出事的時候知道嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 當然想

 **Mary** **：** 那是同樣的，Jesus。就告訴他吧。還有John跟Peter

PM between Jesus and Judas

_13_ _：07_

 **Jesus** **：** Mary 覺得我們應該要告訴其他所有人，包括James

 **Judas** **：** 為什麼我對於你跟Mary說這件事一點都不驚訝？

 **Jesus** **：** 她以為我們在吵架，所以我不能假裝一切都好

 **Judas** **：** 你明明可以

 **Jesus** **：** 但我沒有。總之，我同意她的話

 **Judas** **：** 當然。隨便你愛怎麼做就怎麼做吧。反正不管怎樣你都會做

The twelve

_13_ _：12_

 **Jesus** **：** 嘿大夥，我有一些壞消息。今天早上Simon被捅傷了，現在人在醫院，Judas也在那裡。最新消息是Judas說Simon很有可能會好轉

 **James** **：** Fucking hell

 **Peter** **：** Shit

 **James** **：** 等等，你說「今天早上」是什麼意思？

 **Judas** **：** 正確來說是十點半，如果你想知道的話

 **James** **：** 你他媽的為什麼直到現在才想到要告訴我？

 **Judas** **：** 因為Simon一邊想著要讓你置身事外一邊昏過去，我覺得總有些原因

 **James** **：** 他媽的大白癡，我發誓我要宰了他

 **Judas** **：** 排隊吧

 **James** **：** 你是下一個。你們在哪一個醫院？

 **Judas** **：** Augusta Victoria

 **James** **：** 好，我會盡快到那

 **Peter** **：** 請保持聯繫

_13_ _：38_

 **Judas** **：** 根據護士所說，Simon醒過來過（或還醒著）而且有說過話了。除了有些困惑外他還算好溝通，能算是好預兆

 **John** **：** 我們其他人過去會有甚麼幫助嗎？

 **James** **：** No

PM between John and James

_13_ _：40_

 **John** **：** 雖然這可能真的不是我的事，但你跟Simon還好嗎？

 **James** **：** 還行

 **John** **：** 那Simon不想讓你知道是怎麼一回事？

 **James** **：** 我還沒機會從Simon的腦袋裡把這件事敲出來，但如果我是對的，是因為幾天前我告訴他我很擔心他。所以如果我不知道他出事了，當然我就不會擔心了

 **John** **：** 那幾乎沒道理

 **James** **：** 那是Simon，就算沒有腎上腺素或酒精的參與，他的邏輯通常也不怎麼好

 **John** **：** 有道理。那你還好嗎？

 **James** **：** 我想還行

 **John** **：** 別忘記呼吸

 **James** **：** 謝了，我不會忘記的

The twelve

_14_ _：13_

 **James** **：** Simon正式清醒而且可以說話了，他會好的。至少這兩天他需要待在這，所以醫院可以照顧他。明天之前不能有訪客，所以Judas剛剛離開了

 **Jesus** **：** 你不算訪客嗎？

 **James** **：** 我們假裝我是他男朋友，好避開醫院的爛規則

 **Peter** **：** 聰明

 **Mary** **：** 你們有需要什麼嗎？

 **James** **：** 可能有，但我們沒人目前有想到，所以我想我等等會回家看看

 **Jesus** **：** 他跟你說發生了什麼事了嗎？

 **James** **：** 騙了不該騙的人，明顯是

 **Judas** **：** 嘛，聽起來有夠蠢

 **James** **：** 相信我，他知道

 **Mary** **：** 如果你有需要什麼，或有什麼事情發生讓我們知道

 **James** **：** 我會的


	16. 在醫院

PM between Jesus and James

_June 25, 2_ _：12_

**Jesus** **：** 嘿，我真的很抱歉沒有早點告訴你

 **James** **：** 別擔心，兄弟。不過為什麼你在半夜兩點跟我說這個？

 **Jesus** **：** 就還沒睡

 **James** **：** 聽起來好健康喔

 **Jesus** **：** 你也醒著呀

 **James** **：** 對，但我在醫院，在這裡根本不可能睡。就算Simon被下藥了他還是規律地醒過來

 **Jesus** **：** 有道理

 **James** **：** 所以，你的藉口是什麼？

 **Jesus** **：** 我需要一個藉口嗎？

 **James** **：** Not really

 **Jesus** **：** 順帶一提，我在想就先不開店了，如果你覺得可以的話

 **James** **：** 這樣可能是最好的選擇。不覺得我可以去上班，而且如果你現在還醒著，對服務顧客來說不是件好事

 **Jesus** **：** 你對我的信任令人震驚

 **James** **：** 只是陳述事實阿，兄弟

 **Jesus** **：** 嗯。我想我差不多該回去睡了

 **James** **：** 然後就把我一個人留在這？

 **Jesus** **：** 你不是說Simon規律地醒過來嗎？

 **James** **：** 對，但我也說了他被下藥了。自從他們晚上加重劑量之後，他就沒清醒到能夠維持超過一分鐘的對話

 **Jesus** **：** 那聽起來不太好

 **James** **：** 我不知道，護士說這是正常的，既然我沒有醫學學位，我只能相信她了

 **Jesus** **：** 這樣可能比較明智。好吧，祝你自己找樂子順利

 **James** **：** 謝了。祝你睡眠順利

 **Jesus** **：** 謝了

The twelve

_7_ _：35_

**James** **：** 更新：醫院的食物沒有像大家說的一樣慘烈

 **Judas** **：** 對，基於某些原因，我沒準備好相信你

 **James** **：** 裡面有蛋耶。有蛋是能有多糟？

 **Peter** **：** 我已經吃過太多可怕的蛋了，以至於我無法把這當作一個衡量標作

 **John** **：** 你怎麼能把蛋搞砸？

 **Mary** **：** 也沒那麼難

 **James** **：** 我得承認我自己有把一些蛋給搞砸過

 **John** **：** 這對你來說算的上一件成就嗎？

 **James** **：** 不

_7_ _：51_

**James** **：** 醫院的咖啡則是該死的爛透了

 **Jesus** **：** 我應該帶點像樣的咖啡一起過去嗎？

 **James** **：** 拜託了

 **Jesus** **：** 訪客時間是什麼時候？

 **James** **：** 滿確定九點開始的，但Simon已經昏睡一陣子了，所以拜託早點來拯救我

 **Jesus** **：** 好吧，我吃完早餐就過去

 **James** **：** 謝啦

PM between Mary and Jesus

_10_ _：40_

**Mary** **：** 嘿，大家都還好嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 定義「大家」

 **Mary** **：** 你、James和Simon

 **Jesus** **：** 我想是的

 **Mary** **：** 看起來不像確定的答案

 **Jesus** **：** 很難說，但我想他還行。Simon實際上已經可以開始對話了，所以我想是件好事，雖然不代表他真的都好了，但因為這是Simon。我普遍上來說還不錯，我想

 **Mary** **：** 很高興聽到這件事，雖然我還是不喜歡這種感覺，每個人都覺得有需要假裝自己沒事

 **Jesus** **：** 對，我也不喜歡

 **Mary** **：** 你知道我說的包括你，對嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 我不算

 **Mary** **：** 當然算。這就是為什麼你跟你兩個可能過得很糟的朋友待在同一個房間，卻馬上做出反應的原因嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 我說了他們看起來還行

 **Mary** **：** 不是重點，Jesus。你不行就逃避那些困擾你的事情，不論那是一個點或一種情況。如果你不能為了你自己解決這個問題（雖然你應該），那你也該為那些仰賴你的人這樣做

 **Jesus** **：** 我晚點再跟妳說

 **Mary** **：** 高招

PM between John and James

_11_ _：38_

**James** **：** 嘿，你能不能幫忙餵倉鼠？

 **John** **：** 牠們在哪？

 **James** **：** 我家。你還有鑰匙對吧？

 **John** **：** 對，雖然我總有一天該還給你

 **James** **：** 你已經忘記了一整年了，老實說，我差不多都習慣了

 **John** **：** 嗚喔。至少這件事現在被核准了

 **James** **：** Nice safe

 **John** **：** 謝啦。我的確是這樣計畫的

 **James** **：** 你是在說你計畫讓我的「男朋友」被捅嗎？

 **John** **：** 為什麼都允許有訪客了，你們還在假裝這件事？

 **James** **：** 因為我不想被訪客時間限制，但這規則還是爛斃了

 **John** **：** 的確很爛。那就是為什麼我是個Ace

 **James** **：** 非常合理。然而，如果要我在Ace跟Aro中做選擇，我很確定我會選哪個而且不是Ace

 **John** **：** 那是因為Simon帶壞你了

 **James** **：** 可能是喔。我以為我不會跟任何一個定下來

 **John** **：** 貪心喔

 **James** **：** 只是好好生活啊

 **John** **：** 呃對，在醫院假裝你有一個被社會所接受的交往關係。好生活

 **James** **：** 還能更好呢。記得Simon之前說要逼我吞下其他的神鬼奇航電影嗎？

 **John** **：** 他現在有一堆時間可以做這件事了？

 **James** **：** 對，我們在Jesus離開之後開始看第二級，然後半個小時內Simon就睡著了。我現在就一個人看著這平庸的續集，而且我也不能動，因為這保證會把他給弄醒

 **John** **：** 第二集也沒那麼糟啦

 **James** **：** 是沒，但也遠遠比不上第一集

 **John** **：** 說得很對。你就等著看第五集吧

 **James** **：** 還有第五集？

 **John** **：** 對。跟聽起來一樣爛也一樣沒有必要

 **James** **：** 是一集比一集糟嗎

 **John** **：** 老實說我滿喜歡第三集的。第四集也還行，至少對我來說比第二集好

 **James** **：** 好吧，那我想我可以忍受

 **John** **：** 順帶一提，我今天可以過去嗎？

 **James** **：** 當然。可能等到午餐後吧。這樣你比較有機會見到醒著的Simon

 **John** **：** 好主意。不過說真的，安靜的Simon聽起來就像一個奇蹟

 **James** **：** 相信我，這是一個很無聊的奇蹟

 **John** **：** 那我只好用倉鼠們娛樂自己，然後把這無聊的奇蹟留給你

 **James** **：** 小心點，Lucille有點愛咬人

 **John** **：** 謝謝你在我同意餵牠們之前就告訴我

 **James** **：** 你太客氣了

The twelve

_13_ _：26_

**James** **：** 醫生剛剛做完檢查，以下是最新的更新：他們會讓Simon在這至少再待一個晚上。很有可能會延長，他們希望每天都以此為基礎回顧進展並做出判斷。除此之外一切都很好。縫線還不錯，止痛藥的劑量也降低了，我們很快就會知道情況如何了

 **Mary** **：** 真高興聽到這個！

 **Peter** **：** 這代表我們可以全部過去煩你們兩個了嗎？

 **James** **：** 理論上是，現實上我建議你把你所有的煩人留到明天

 **Peter** **：** 太糟了

 **Jesus** **：** 相信我，那兒真的沒什麼事可以用來煩人

 **Judas** **：** 你是在告訴我，我得把我車子裡一堆血的抱怨留到明天嗎？

 **James** **：** 我自己的話會已經清乾淨了，但你開心就好。除了你昨天已經抱怨過這件事的事實外，對

 **Peter** **：** 噁

 **Jesus** **：** 認真，Judas？這是你的優先順序？

 **Judas** **：** 對。我們已經確定Simon會沒事的，所以為啥不。而且我先說，我已經清乾淨了

 **John** **：** 還是噁

 **Judas** **：** 你知道，出於某些原因，保持車子乾淨通常不是我優先考慮的事情

 **James** **：** 沒法想像為什麼

 **Judas** **：** 我也不行

 **John** **：** 這就是你在你喝第三杯咖啡前開車上路會發生的事

 **Peter** **：** 你根本就不喝咖啡

 **John** **：** 不是重點


	17. 有問題的睡眠時間表

PM between Judas and Simon

_4_ _：55_

**Simon** **：** 嘿、謝謝你救了我的狗命

 **Judas** **：** 不要讓這種事再發生就好

 **Simon** **：** 相信我，我沒有計畫被刺。不過你沒享受我們的冒險真讓我失望

 **Judas** **：** 沒有你在我車上流血然後死在我面前，我也可以活得好好的

 **Simon** **：** 我就知道你在乎我

 **Judas** **：** 別太興奮了，就那一點

 **Simon** **：** 我會接受的

 **Judas** **：** 你不是在半永久的昏睡中嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 是啊，但事實證明，白天不斷的打瞌睡會打亂你的睡眠時間表，讓後讓你在早上五點醒著

 **Judas** **：** 永遠猜不到

 **Simon** **：** 世界上充滿奇蹟

 **Judas** **：** 那你為什麼不停止一個？

 **Simon** **：** 因為我喜歡挑戰世界啊

 **Simon** **：** 而且我無聊斃了。老實說主要就是這樣

 **Judas** **：** 你就沒別人可以煩了嗎？James？你的家人？

 **Simon** **：** James回家睡覺了，而我完全沒有要告訴我家人任何有關這件事的事

 **Judas** **：** 為啥？

 **Simon** **：** 因為我爸媽絕對會心臟病發，然後我姊妹們會堅持要過來。因為我很愛他們，也很容易拿到那不存在的遺產，我確定我不告訴他們我也行的

 **Judas** **：** 遺產這件事可真慘

 **Simon** **：** 我知道。這種是有五個姊妹的後果

 **Judas** **：** 至少我知道你為什麼一直都這麼吵了

 **Simon** **：** 總是很高興地回答你問題讓你熬夜

 **Judas** **：** 總有一天我會他媽的宰了你

 **Simon** **：** 排隊吧你

PM between Simon and James

_5_ _：32_

**Simon** **：** 帶倉鼠來

_7_ _：25_

**James** **：** 絕不

 **Simon** **：** 膽小鬼

The twelve

_7_ _：27_

**Simon** **：** Simon比死亡，1比0

 **Jesus** **：** 拜託繼續保持

 **Simon** **：** 當然，你當我是什麼了

 **Judas** **：** 一個毫無自我保護的意識，隸屬於鋒利和易燃的物品，的超級智障

 **Simon** **：** 真是精確地描述。Judas我的朋友，你是在奉承我

 **Judas** **：** Fuck you

 **Simon** **：** 那有違醫生的醫囑。我確認過了

 **Peter** **：** 當然你確認了

 **John** **：** 至少我們能夠確定，醫生會想要你能多快就多快離開

 **James** **：** 你可能會這樣想，但沒有

 **Peter** **：** 為何？

 **Simon** **：** 這男人超gay，gay到John跟他完全沒得比

 **John** **：** 為什麼我是Gay程度的測量標準？

 **James** **：** 老兄，你住在一個彩虹裡，而且還熱中於化妝

 **John** **：** 好吧，接受論點。所以如果我是gay表的最gay的，那另一端是誰？

 **Simon** **：** Peter

 **Peter** **：** 我是這群組裡唯一一個直的

 **Simon** **：** 的確

 **Peter** **：** 所以你不能把我放在酷兒量表上

 **Simon** **：** 好吧，那就是James

 **Mary** **：** 你確定這樣精確嗎？

 **John** **：** 他的確曾經跟一個女人結婚，我想這樣很精確

 **James** **：** 然後跟她離婚

 **John** **：** 你得先跟某人結婚才能離啊

 **Jesus** **：** 不確定我真的想要參與這個話題，但你真的花了差不多30年才發現自己gay

 **James** **：** ……有道理

 **John** **：** 好的，現在所有重要的問題都被解決了，我終於可以睡了

 **Peter** **：** 之前是有什麼阻止你睡覺？

 **John** **：** YouTube的時間黑洞

 **Peter** **：** 真有道理

 **Jesus** **：** 所以你整晚都在看YouTube？

 **John** **：** 沒，我看到3：30，然後我的生理時鐘在7：30把我叫醒了

 **Jesus** **：** 這樣稍微好一點點

 **John** **：** 至少我沒有一個要進辦公室或準時打卡的工作，所以我早上隨時都可以睡回籠覺

 **Jesus** **：** Good luck

 **Peter** **：** 這讓我挺後悔自己找了葛要進辦公室的工作

_9_ _：05_

**James** **：** 如果有誰要過來，午餐後或是明天再來，取決於這邊事情發展如何

 **Mary** **：** 一切都還好嗎？

_9_ _：13_

**Peter** **：** 聽起來令人不太安心啊

 **Mary** **：** 我正準備說同樣的話

 **Jesus** **：** 別這麼急著做結論，我們早晚會知道的。而且如果有壞事發生了，我們總之是沒什麼能做的

 **Judas** **：** 聽起來真令人安心啊

 **Jesus** **：** 是真的啊

 **Peter** **：** 不代表你得說出來啊

_9_ _：41_

**James** **：** 我很抱歉，的確有什麼事發生了。一切都好，他們剛拿掉繃帶，不知道為什麼Simon有些痙攣反應，但在繃帶拿掉後已經停止了，所以他還好

 **Peter** **：** Shit，聽起來有夠可怕的，真的

PM between Mary and James

_9_ _：42_

**Mary** **：** 冒著說些不必要的話的風險，但整個「一切都好」的話就事唬爛

_9_ _：51_

**James** **：** 為什麼？

 **Mary** **：** 因為如果一切都好，那就沒有理由阻止大家今天過去

 **James** **：** 沒錯。生理上一切都非常好。傷口看起來好、他們降低了止痛藥劑量、所有事看起來都在好轉。Simon可以留住大部分他吃下去的東西。就只是他今天情緒上非常糟

 **Mary** **：** 喔。我以為他今天早上看起來不錯

 **James** **：** 他早上的確還不錯。但是他們拿掉繃帶之後，就開始走下坡了

 **Mary** **：** 是因為痙攣嗎？

 **James** **：** 不知道，Simon也不知。不過護理師的確有說過這種事早晚會發生，所以也算有預期。他提到某些關於困惑跟賀爾蒙之類的，我不會說我有專心去聽

 **Mary** **：** 可以理解。我希望很快就會改善

 **James** **：** 該快點改善的

The twelve

_13_ _：11_

**James** **：** Okay，今天不會有探訪了，抱歉了大家

 **Peter** **：** 別擔心這件事

 **John** **：** 我們會把煩人能量存起來然後明天加倍煩你們

 **Mary** **：** 你不是昨天才去過？

 **John** **：** 是啊，不過昨天沒什麼煩人的餘地啦

 **James** **：** 有誰要再來一個電影之夜嗎？我們可以用線上共享的方式一起看

 **Jesus** **：** 我沒事要做，所以我投贊成

 **Mary** **：** 如果我們不會弄到太晚的話可以，我明天要很早起

 **John** **：** 我們還是要看星際寶貝，對嗎？

 **James** **：** 我很確定這是Simon提議的70%動機，所以對

 **Peter** **：** …alright，fine

 **Judas** **：** 這件是每天都比前一天更扯，但whatever，好吧

PM between Peter and Mary

_13_ _：30_

**Peter** **：** 我可以去你家跟你一起看嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 我今天真的得準時上床睡覺

 **Peter** **：** 沒問題，我可以在看完之後就回家

 **Mary** **：** 這樣的話，我很樂意

PM between James and John

_15_ _：07_

**James** **：** 你是對的，第三集滿不錯的

 **John** **：** 我就說吧

 **James** **：** 然後Simon同意你第五集爛透了的說法，所以除非他被關在這裡太久，否則我不會被強迫去看

 **John** **：** 考慮到這個條件，以及我們是在說Simon，如果我是你的話，我還不能說自己已經幸運逃脫了

 **James** **：** 你可能是對的，我會試試看說服他去看其他電影

 **John** **：** 聽起來是個充滿野心的計畫

 **James** **：** 除了研究這裡的牆壁之外，我總得有其他事去做啊

 **John** **：** 帶畫筆去啊，這會讓你有事可做，然後你就可以再重新研究牆壁了

 **James** **：** 我覺得醫院不會感激我這麼做

 **John** **：** 可惜

PM between Jesus and Judas

_16_ _：19_

**Jesus** **：** 嘿，我可以過去嗎？我們可以一起吃晚餐然後看電影？

 **Judas** **：** 當然，不過我至少半個小時內還不會到家

 **Jesus** **：** 你完事之後發個訊息給我就好

 **Jesus** **：** 我晚上可以待著嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 如果你想的話

 **Jesus** **：** 如果你不願意我不會強求

 **Judas** **：** 那是一個好，你不要就算了

 **Jesus** **：** 好吧，我要


	18. 問題浮現

PM between James and Jesus

_7_ _：22_

 **James** **：** 你最近跟Judas分手了嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 什麼？沒有。你知道我們那天不是在吵架，對吧？

 **James** **：** 我知道、我知道，只是在嘗試證明Simon的論點

 **Jesus** **：** 什麼論點？

 **James** **：** 你們沒分手的論點

 **Jesus** **：** 什麼？

 **James** **：** 現在太早了然後Simon已經無聊到極點了，讓他表現出非人類的煩人

 **Jesus** **：** 喔，那個點，我知道那個點。祝好運

 **James** **：** 謝了，我會需要的

PM between James and Simon

_7_ _：31_

 **James** **：** 你說對了，他們還在一起

 **Simon** **：** 值得一試

 **James** **：** 還是有可能是其他事

 **Simon** **：** 不太可能

 **James** **：** 拜託你也問問Judas這件事

 **Simon** **：** 你是想要我死還是怎樣？

 **James** **：** 你想要善意的還是誠實的答案？

 **Simon** **：** 閉嘴。快給我滾來這裡

 **James** **：** 我在路上了，咖啡店排隊的人多到瘋

 **Simon** **：** 好吧這借口合法。有任何機會你把倉鼠藏到口袋，然後把牠們帶進醫院嗎？

 **James** **：** 還是沒

 **Simon** **：** 因此失望的層級持續增長

 **James** **：** 太糟了

The twelve

_8_ _：48_

 **Peter** **：** 好吧，我必須告訴你各位：星際寶貝還不錯

 **Mary** **：** 我知道

 **John** **：** 我覺得聽起來是一個對更多Disney的邀請函

 **Peter** **：** 我不能承受這聽起來有多不像

 **James** **：** 接受你的命運吧，老兄

 **Peter** **：** 永不

 **Judas** **：** 停止抱怨，現在當一個dramatic bitch太早了

 **John** **：** 現在也沒真的那麼早

 **Judas** **：** 這種爛事在這群組裡發生永遠太早

 **Jesus** **：** 他說的可能有點道理

 **John** **：** 沒禮貌

 **James** **：** 非常

 **Peter** **：** 但還是滿對的

 **John** **：** 這不重要

_9_ _：17_

 **Peter** **：** 嘿James，我們今天能過去嗎？

 **James** **：** 可以啊。Simon現在睡著了，但總之他醒醒睡睡的。訪客時間12點結束，然後下午2點才又開始

 **Peter** **：** 那我等等就過去

PM between Mary and Peter

_9_ _：21_

 **Mary** **：** 嘿，我可以搭你的車過去醫院嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 當然！我現在正在收東西，我十分鐘內可以到妳那

 **Mary** **：** 謝謝！

The twelve

_9_ _：23_

 **Mary** **：** 我會搭Peter的車過去

 **James** **：** 你們到的時候傳訊給我，我出去接你們。這裡根本是迷宮

 **John** **：** 可以肯定。我發誓我到那就迷路了

 **Jesus** **：** 也沒這麼糟

 **James** **：** 我出去接你的，你算作弊

 **Jesus** **：** 喔好吧。對

PM between Judas and Simon

_13_ _：59_

 **Simon** **：** 所以，Matthew是怎麼一回事？

 **Judas** **：** 啥？

 **Simon** **：** 你知道他是我的常客對吧？

 **Judas** **：** 你不是應該待在醫院嗎？遠離所有顧客？

 **Simon** **：** 我是，但是他有我的聯絡方式

 **Simon** **：** ［照片附件：以下對話紀錄的螢幕截圖］

PM between Simon and Matthew

_一天前， 21_ _：08_

> **Matthew** **：** 嘿Si，你認識Judas Iscariot對嗎？
> 
> **Simon** **：** 對，怎？
> 
> **Matthew** **：** 那你知道他是個Gay，還是只是一個好奇心旺盛的直男嗎？
> 
> **Simon** **：** 就我所知他是雙性戀，但你甚麼時候開始對他有興趣的？
> 
> **Matthew** **：** 自從我們上星期上了幾次床之後
> 
> **Simon** **：** Ok，我疲憊且被下藥的腦袋正式有跟上這話題的問題
> 
> **Matthew** **：** 我不覺得這是什麼認真的事，不過我也不想像隻實驗用兔子一樣被對待，你懂嗎？所以我想確認看看
> 
> **Simon** **：** 你是安全的，別擔心
> 
> **Matthew** **：** 謝啦

**Judas** **：** Shit

 **Simon** **：** 非常有說服力

 **Judas** **：** 我保證這不代表任何事

 **Simon** **：** 不，我們因為喝醉還有你心情很糟而上床不代表任何事。Jesus因為沮喪和一時衝動親了Mary不代表任何事。但你在交往的同時規律的跟別人上床，這通常被稱為外遇

 **Judas** **：** 拜託不要告訴Jesus

 **Simon** **：** 給我一個理由

 **Judas** **：** 因為這會讓他受傷

 **Simon** **：** 你是在把你的老二捅進Matthew的屁股之前還是之後開始在意這件事的？

 **Judas** **：** 你知道我一直都在意

 **Simon** **：** 你表現的方式非常有趣

 **Judas** **：** Simon，停

 **Simon** **：** 如果你給我一個不要馬上傳訊給Jesus理由的話我考慮

 **Judas** **：** 我搞砸了，OK？然後我還在搞砸並且不知道該怎麼停止。我發誓我不是有意繼續的。但Jesus突然決定搬出去是他有生以來有過最好的主意，從那之後我就一直在跟Matthew見面

 **Simon** **：** 然後你決定，出軌是一個比跟你男朋友談談更好的解決方法？

 **Judas** **：** 但那有用啊。那亂搞的事。自從我開始之後，我跟Jesus的交往就順利多了

 **Simon** **：** 這是亂搞

 **Judas** **：** 我知道，我剛剛才說過

 **Simon** **：** 雖然這件事很有趣，但我還是沒看到為什麼我不該告訴Jesus

 **Judas** **：** 有什麼是我能跟你說的好讓你不要告訴他？

 **Simon** **：** 你向我保證你會自己告訴他的話

 **Judas** **：** Fuck you

 **Simon** **：** 雖然這看起來是你偏好的問題解決選項，但我想我得拒絕

 **Judas** **：** 我沒辦法告訴他

 **Simon** **：** 可以，你可以。而且你應該。你是認真沒發現這代表你的交往關係出了嚴重的問題嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 我真不敢相信你正在扮演交往顧問

 **Simon** **：** 我希望我不是。如果能給你點安慰的話，James是協力顧問

 **Judas** **：** 你該死的告訴了James？

 **Simon** **：** 對

 **Judas** **：** 你就不能閉上你那該死的嘴嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 不行，而且如果你繼續迴避話題，我就要對Jesus講上一大堆了

 **Judas** **：** S去你的。你很幸運已經在醫院裡了不然我就會揍你

 **Simon** **：** 嘿Judas，現在是你想要閉上嘴，然後告訴我你會告訴Jesus，並該死的承認你有一個嚴重的問題，無論多少咒罵跟威脅都不會改變這點。因為如果你不說，我就要告訴Jesus，我已經用盡耐心然後James看起來要掐死你，我不覺得他是開玩笑的

 **Judas** **：** 好，我會該死的告訴他。但我今天不行，因為我整天都得工作

 **Simon** **：** 你最好是。然後你今天得告訴Matthew到底他媽的發生了什麼事，他是個好傢伙

 **Judas** **：** 我他媽的會說。現在給我滾

The twelve

_15_ _：35_

 **James** **：** Ok，有人決定把他所有的精力集中在午餐後一小時內，所以醫生說今天不能有更多訪客了

 **John** **：** 你知道，現在開始覺得你是不想要我過去了

 **Jesus** **：** 我也開始這樣覺得了

 **James** **：** 你們兩個根本已經來過了好嗎

 **Peter** **：** 確定Judas是唯一有資格覺得被汙辱的人

 **Judas** **：** I’m fine

 **James** **：** 顯然如果你們確定想過來的話，早上過來

 **Jesus** **：** 我可以預約明天早上的時段嗎？

 **James** **：** 當然。我今晚要待在這，所以拜託帶點咖啡來

 **Jesus** **：** 你確定你會活下來？

 **James** **：** 呃，如果我跟死亡太靠近，總之我已經在醫院了

 **John** **：** 非常有效率

 **James** **：** Thanks


	19. Therapy with the Twelve

PM between Judas and Simon

_5_ _：07_

 **Judas** **：** 我不會跟他說，如果這對你來說真的這麼重要，你就自己跟他說

 **Simon** **：** 我不覺得你想要那樣

 **Judas** **：** 還請你大發慈悲告訴我為什麼

 **Simon** **：** 因為如果我說了，你如果就只是被冷戰不知道多久，就算幸運了

 **Judas** **：** 為啥你可以說這種鬼話，然後告訴我我是錯的？

 **Simon** **：** 就因為他錯了，不代表你做的所有事都突然對了

 **Judas** **：** Fuck you

 **Simon** **：** 我不能相信我居然在早上五點扮演關係顧問，但如果你們一對一交往行不通，你為什麼不試試看開放式關係？

 **Judas** **：** 對，Jesus對這種事絕對會很OK

 **Simon** **：** 我不敢相信我會是在對話裡理智的那個，但你有問過嗎？有嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 當然沒有。因為這樣他就能跟任何他想要的人胡搞了

 **Simon** **：** Judas，我的朋友，你的雙重標準令人震驚

 **Judas** **：** 我知道，但我沒辦法

 **Simon** **：** 你在繼續這樣下去，我就要對伴侶諮商這件事認真了

 **Judas** **：** 你OK的話我寧願淹死

 **Simon** **：** 或是你就面對你有一個毛病的事實。或很多個

 **Judas** **：** 就因為我出軌不代表我有毛病，混蛋

 **Simon** **：** 繼續無視事實吧，你在所有人裡面選了Matthew出軌

 **Judas** **：** 所以？

 **Simon** **：** 我接來就會聽你告訴我你渴望Peter或John了。我不會宣稱我知道你的菜是哪種，但是就我所知，通常不是像Matthew那樣貼心的人

 **Judas** **：** 所以就算我有個毛病又如何？我可以有一個啊

 **Simon** **：** 或好幾個

 **Judas** **：** 閉嘴，混球

 **Simon** **：** 一個一個解決你的毛病又不會殺了你

 **Judas** **：** 那我該死的該怎麼做？

 **Simon** **：** 如果我要再說「諮商」這個詞一次，我就要吐了

 **Judas** **：** 那就不要再講了啊

 **Simon** **：** 我非常樂意，但有人就是耳包到沒聽到我講了這麼多次

 **Judas** **：** 你說的一副諮商師都滿大街亂走，還把電話號碼寫在額頭上一樣

 **Simon** **：** 很確定那些是妓女。不要去找他們做諮商。你可以問問John他諮商師的電話

 **Judas** **：** 等等，John去做心理諮商？從什麼時候開始的？

 **Simon** **：** 快一年了。我開車載他去了幾次

 **Judas** **：** 那他為什麼去？

 **Simon** **：** 真的不是我該告訴你

 **Judas** **：** Fuck you

_5_ _：43_

 **Judas** **：** 好吧，如果我跟那傢伙做了預約，你會把你的嘴對Jesus閉緊嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 當然

 **Judas** **：** 那就好。你需要張該死的收據嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 不用，我相信你

 **Judas** **：** 聽起來真的去做有夠蠢

 **Simon** **：** 可能，但我已經把今年的責任心用光了。現在是時候去做點蠢事來平衡了

 **Judas** **：** 我還覺得有人把理智捅進你身體了

 **Simon** **：** 才沒有

 **Judas** **：** 我還是對你他媽的生氣

 **Simon** **：** 我知道

PM between James and Simon

_5_ _：53_

 **Simon** **：** 等會就回

PM between John and Judas

_6_ _：20_

 **Judas** **：** 你可以給我你諮商師的電話嗎？

_6_ _：57_

 **John** **：** 好啊，當然！

 **John** **：** ［聯絡資訊：P. Pilate］

 **Judas** **：** 謝謝

 **John** **：** 你還好嗎

 **Judas** **：** Yes

 **Judas** **：** 你為什麼需要一個諮商師？

 **John** **：** 這真的不關你的事，但如果你真的想知道的話，我對於我的身體意象有些大問題

 **Judas** **：** 喔。那真慘

 **John** **：** 身為問題的主人，我知道

 **Judas** **：** 我希望這問題趕緊解決

 **John** **：** 謝謝你

The twelve

_7_ _：28_

 **James** **：** 我不敢相信我在問這個問題，但有人知道Simon在哪嗎？

 **John** **：** 你們不是在醫院？

 **James** **：** 是的，但是他不在這裡，顯然入口處的護士有看到他離開病房，但是在因為有些緊急情況跟入口處的護士輪班，他們沒有注意到他沒回來

 **Judas** **：** 今天早上他說他要去做點蠢事

 **James** **：** 你他媽的該死的在逗我

 **Peter** **：** 我以為Simon做任何事都不會再讓我驚訝了，但事實證明我錯了

 **Jesus** **：** 他在我這

 **James** **：** 什麼？

 **Jesus** **：** 他剛剛在咖啡店，所以我可以載他回去。對個蠢事來說，他已經思考很多了

 **James** **：** 請幫我給他的腦袋一拳

 **Jesus** **：** 我想，但是我在開車，他在睡覺

 **Mary** **：** 要邊開車邊打字

 **Jesus** **：** 我在用語音輸入，別擔心

 **Mary** **：** 好吧，但這還是很危險

 **Jesus** **：** 謝謝你。如果交通狀況還行，我們會在半小時左右到那

 **James** **：** 聽起來需要45分鐘，早上交通爛透了

 **Jesus** **：** 有可能

PM between James and Simon

_7_ _：42_

 **James** **：** 等你回來我他媽的要讓你窒息

_8_ _：09_

 **Simon** **：** 火辣啊

 **James** **：** 白癡。什麼讓你離開醫院的？

 **Simon** **：** 無聊啊。而且我有陣子沒做蠢事的事實十分令人不安

 **James** **：** 你認真？

 **Simon** **：** 老實說主要是無聊。不知道你有沒有注意到，我從星期二之後就沒離開過那間房間。今天都星期六了

 **James** **：** 你知道我也一樣被困在那裡了，對吧？

 **Simon** **：** 對啊，然後你也逃了

 **James** **：** ……好吧，很公平，但我還是要掐死你。Bennett醫生已經給了我明確的許可

 **Simon** **：** 哇喔，巨大的背叛

 **James** **：** 你就是你應得的……你做了什麼？

 **Simon** **：** 跟倉鼠打招呼、吃披薩、睡了一下然後去咖啡店。說實話聽起來滿蠢的

 **James** **：** 絕對是。倉鼠怎麼樣？

 **Simon** **：** Lucille咬了我

 **James** **：** 我他媽的可以聽出來你對這事實的滿足

 **Simon** **：** 你該。她那麼可愛我好想她，包括咬咬和其他


	20. 馬芬和Matthew

PM between Matthew and Simon

_12_ _：38_

**Matthew** **：** 你知道有誰能賣給我一些我負擔的起的進口酒嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 如果你想要那種甜膩膩的類型，我還有一些

 **Matthew** **：** 喔那可以。我以為你在醫院？

 **Simon** **：** 我是，不過我會試著說服我朋友拿給你

 **Matthew** **：** 我不想麻煩他

 **Simon** **：** 別擔心這個，反正他已經在抱怨無事可做了。而且我總不能讓你跑去我的競爭對手那，對吧？

 **Matthew** **：** 優良的顧客服務

 **Simon** **：** 那是我賴以維生的啊

 **Matthew** **：** 那你或許能以顧客服務的角度，告訴我你的朋友已經有交往對象了？

 **Simon** **：** 抱歉，但是我可以解釋，Judas跟他男朋友太常鬧分手了，我那時候也不確定他們是不是還在一起

 **Matthew** **：** 喔，那滿奇怪的但好吧

 **Simon** **：** 對，別為這想破頭了。你會需要好幾瓶伏特加來復原

 **Matthew** **：** 我確定這不是腦袋破洞的時候最好的治療方式

 **Simon** **：** 我相信你，但對我這招滿有用的

_13_ _：27_

**Simon** **：** 我成功說服我朋友帶酒給你了。你付錢給他就行

 **Matthew** **：** 太棒了，謝謝！我整天都在家，所以他什麼時候方便過來都行

PM between John and James

_13_ _：43_

**James** **：** 你今天還是想過來嗎？因為我得幫Simon辦點事，如果你想的話我可以載你

 **John** **：** 麻煩你了

 **James** **：** 參與一些灰色交易你OK嗎？

 **John** **：** 嘛，我不會說我很興奮，但我能想我能活下來的

 **James** **：** 我離開Simon的公寓之後會傳訊給你

PM between Matthew and Simon

_14_ _：56_

**Matthew** **：** 同樣以顧客服務的角度，請告訴我你跟一個知名youtuber是朋友

 **Simon** **：** 我敢肯定，這已經越來越不像顧客服務，而更多地是關於你迷戀我的朋友。 在那種情況下，我該我會因為被排除在外而感到侮辱嗎？

 **Matthew** **：** 你才沒有

 **Simon** **：** 那我就是被排除在最近的發展之外囉

 **Simon** **：** 而且，John是個Ace所以別想追他弄得他不舒服，因為我會把你扔上屋頂

 **Matthew** **：** 我沒有要這樣做。你知道我不會做這種事的

 **Simon** **：** 我不知道。Judas也跟你上床了所以任何事看起來都有可能

 **Matthew** **：** 我應該感到被侮辱嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 不太算。跟我現在想的恰恰相反

 **Matthew** **：** 有夠壞

 **Simon** **：** 你跟Tiberius真的只差了一個物種遠

 **Matthew** **：** 誰是Tiberius？

 **Simon** **：** 我的一隻倉鼠

 **Matthew** **：** 你今天為什麼一直要羞辱我？就因為我「把你排除在最近發展之外」當你跟這件事無關嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 不，但既然你又提到了，我的確覺得這滿失禮的

 **Matthew** **：** 對不起？

 **Simon** **：** 謝謝你

 **Matthew** **：** 認真說，如果我要你把我的電話號碼給John，你會把我扔上屋頂嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 可能不會，你人挺不錯的

 **Matthew** **：** 這樣的話，你會給嗎？

 **Simon** **：** John要我給他看對話紀錄然後他說：A. 我不允許把你扔上任何東西，然後B. 取而代之，我該把他的聯絡方式給你

 **Simon** **：** ［聯絡資訊：John］

 **Matthew** **：** Merci

 **Simon** **：** 不要再對我說法語了

 **Matthew** **：** No

The twelve

_15_ _：48_

**John** **：** 好吧，我還是不知道醫院食物怎麼樣，但我可以確定醫院有些棒透了的馬芬

 **James** **：** 我可以確定那個確定

 **Mary** **：** 只有一個辦法可以證明了，就是帶一些給我們

 **John** **：** 或是你可以自己買一些

 **Peter** **：** 我們所有人被允許進入的機率非常低，除了最近所有出乎意料但並不令人驚訝的例外

 **James** **：** 而且Simon明天可能就會被允許回家了

 **Jesus** **：** 太棒了！

 **Peter** **：** 為什麼你們沒人先說這件事

 **John** **：** 因為馬芬。很明顯

 **Mary** **：** 真的？

 **James** **：** 不要評斷我們的優先順序

 **John** **：** 你吃了你就會懂

 **Simon** **：** 哇。我不過是幾分鐘沒看手機，我就受到立即的背叛並在背上被捅了一刀

 **John** **：** 我覺得自動校正跟止痛藥都能讓你感覺好點

 **Simon** **：** 什麼？

 **John** **：** 上次我確認的時候你是肚子被捅，不是背

 **Simon** **：** 因此背叛才更強烈呀

 **James** **：** 我們會帶個馬芬給你，然後你就會懂

 **Simon** **：** 如果你們想重新回到我的懷抱的話最好帶兩個

 **John** **：** 你怎麼會以為我們想

_16_ _：07_

**Simon** **：** 他們是對的，馬芬優先

 **Jesus** **：** 簡直不可理喻，但好吧，我現在也得吃一個看看

 **John** **：** 我會帶馬芬給所有人，就算Judas沒有開口要求他也有

 **Judas** **：** 我不用

 **James** **：** 太糟糕了，兄弟

 **John** **：** ［照片附件：一個裝滿馬芬的紙袋］

 **John** **：** Muffins for everyone！這是在要求另一個電影之夜

 **Peter** **：** 拜託不要

 **Mary** **：** 我們可以跳過迪士尼一次

 **John** **：** 我們可以嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 可以

 **John** **：** 但我們應該嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 應該

 **John** **：** 那好吧。六七點左右在我家？

 **Mary** **：** 我覺得不錯

 **Peter** **：** 如果有誰提到一句迪士尼我就走人，或是馬芬太難吃的話

 **John** **：** 他們不難吃，相信我

 **Jesus** **：** Judas跟我7點左右會到

 **James** **：** 我不覺得我能去

 **John** **：** 猜到了。如果情況有變你知道門在哪

 **James** **：** 確定我知道，好喔

_19_ _：05_

**Mary** **：** 好吧，馬芬挺好吃的

 **James** **：** 我們知道

 **James** **：** ［照片附件：桌上的一堆馬芬包裝］

 **Jesus** **：** 那看起來不太健康

 **Simon** **：** 當你住院的時候，健康成為一種相對性的詞彙

 **James** **：** 是真的。我們剛剛還被問要不要冰淇淋呢

 **Jesus** **：** 拜託告訴我你們拒絕了

 **Simon** **：** ［照片附件：兩個冰淇淋容器］

 **Simon** **：** 當然沒啊，你把我們當什麼了

 **Mary** **：** 你已經喪失接下來24個小時內，因為嘔吐的話抱怨的權力

 **Simon** **：** 你真敢揣測我需要那權力呀

 **Judas** **：** 基於這點，你吐了活該

 **Simon** **：** 你已經安靜一整天了，然後這是你決定終止寂靜的方式？我好受傷

 **Judas** **：** 聽起來我做對了


	21. 醉訊

PM between Matthew and John

_1_ _：58_

**Matthew** **：** Hi，我是Matthew。Simon之前給了我你的聯絡方式

 **Matthew** **：** 大家說你不該在喝醉的時候傳訊息，但我想我沒有那麼醉

 **Matthew** **：** 我的意思是，另一種選擇就是成為一個瘋狂的迷妹。迷弟。人。粉絲

 **Matthew** **：** 但你真的很漂亮，而且看起來人超級好，那一個人該怎麼辦呢

 **Matthew** **：** 我是個人

_已讀 7_ _：27_

_8_ _：56_

**Matthew** **：** 我很抱歉，我不該在喝醉前把你加到我的聯繫人名單裡。如果我讓你不舒服了，我真的很抱歉

 **John** **：** 別擔心，我的朋友們寄給我的醉話比這糟糕多了，我只是想降低你回覆時的恥度

 **Matthew** **：** 這可能是個好事。為了所有參與的人的理智

 **John** **：** 精確。我想留住我還剩下的理智。我得難過的說他剩的不多

 **Matthew** **：** 我很確定你的朋友們不會這麼糟糕

 **John** **：** 你認識Simon對吧？

 **Matthew** **：** 根據我的經驗他沒這麼糟啊

 **John** **：** 我開始懷疑我是不是該時不時從Simon那買一兩瓶伏特加

 **Matthew** **：** 他的伏特加的確不錯

 **John** **：** 我知道，但我通常免費得到，所以他不用保持我的理智

 **Matthew** **：** 既然你這麼說，那我花錢可能是一項值得的投資

 **John** **：** 你真該看看我們的群組聊天。那是一團混亂，雖然老實說，我也參與了混亂製造

 **Matthew** **：** 你看起來也沒這麼糟啊

 **John** **：** 我們從「很漂亮和人超級好」到「沒那麼糟」的速度值得紀錄

 **Matthew** **：** 我保證我不是那個意思。我只是想把那些醉話從所有人腦海裡抹去

 **John** **：** 為什麼？如果一個人說自己是粉絲，然後不得不提醒自己自己是一個人，那麼這醉話的騷擾就沒這麼多了

 **Matthew** **：** 在繼續提醒我下去我就不需要Simon把我扔上屋頂了

 **John** **：** 我覺得這很可愛呀

 **Matthew** **：** 等等。真的？

 **John** **：** 真的

 **Matthew** **：** 喔，那很棒。你想不想找機會一起出去？如果你不想我完全理解，我可能不是第一個約你的怪人

 **John** **：** 你才不是怪人。也不是個女孩，那是你有的另一項優勢

 **John** **：** 然後這是說好，順帶一提

 **Matthew** **：** 認真的？

 **John** **：** 對

 **Matthew** **：** 哇，讚透了。我沒有預期被接受。你什麼時候有空呢？

 **John** **：** 無論你信不信，我的工作排成非常有彈性

 **Matthew** **：** 對，當然。我的恰恰相反

 **John** **：** 你的工作是？

 **Matthew** **：** 我是個護理師，所以我的行程滿缺乏彈性且充滿不可理喻的工作時長，我現在正在看這這時間表，我下周有很多晚班跟夜班

 **John** **：** 如果這樣比較適合你的話，我們也可以一起吃早餐或午餐

 **Matthew** **：** 如果你不介意。希望是明天或星期四，因為我之後會有很多夜班，我通常會直接更改我的睡眠時間表

 **John** **：** 我明天可以。城裡有間法式餐廳有我吃過最好吃的早餐。如果你想要我們就去那？

 **Matthew** **：** 聽起來很棒！

The twelve

_11_ _：57_

**Simon** **：** 我是個自由人了！

 **Jesus** **：** 你已經到家了？

 **Simon** **：** 沒，但我今天會

 **Judas** **：** 換句話說，他們終於受夠你了

 **James** **：** 我還是很驚訝醫護人員有多能忍

 **Mary** **：** 他們可能見過更糟的

 **Judas** **：** 我難以想像還有更糟的

 **James** **：** 醫生的確說，這是第一次有病人跑回家去吃披薩，還打算早上回醫院

 **Judas** **：** 這聽起來能相信多了

_15_ _：03_

**James** **：** 所有人注意，Simon又一次被釋放了

 **Simon** **：** 然後James已經威脅要宰了我

 **Judas** **：** 毫不懷疑你活該

 **John** **：** 我對理由有種變態的好奇

 **James** **：** 這個白癡想喝酒

 **Jesus** **：** 好的通常我不會批准任何形式的死亡威脅，但這次真的算是活該。不過我還是反對

 **Simon** **：** 基於原則的支持仍是支持，無論多麼微薄。謝謝你，我的朋友

 **Jesus** **：** 我想我就只能接受這個了

 **Mary** **：** 當接近酒精的任何是看起來都是個蠢主意的同時，我們是不能有個好好的電影之夜了？

 **Peter** **：** 當然。我甚至會特例接受迪士尼

 **Simon** **：** 我應該更常被捅才是

 **Jesus** **：** 你想都別想

 **John** **：** 我會參加，但我得準時離開

 **Peter** **：** 你不是我們之中沒有工作行程表的人嗎？除了Simon，但我想他在計畫事情的時候不會想這種事

 **Simon** **：** 一個正確的評估

 **John** **：** 對，但我明天有個約會，我不想半睡半醒的出席

 **Peter** **：** 等等，你要去約會？

 **John** **：** 你知道，你不需要表現的這麼驚訝的

 **Mary** **：** 自從你上次跟人約會，是不是已經大概過了半年？

 **John** **：** 對，但還是不需要這麼驚訝。然後我才剛認識這個人，所以別急著想太多

 **Peter** **：** 很公平

_15_ _：56_

**James** **：** 所以，這電影之夜還有要誕生嗎？

 **John** **：** 顯然Peter已經核准了迪士尼

 **Peter** **：** 我可能會後悔

 **James** **：** 我希望你們全都知道，Simon不可能整場都醒著

 **Peter** **：** 喔瞧，後悔

 **Jesus** **：** 如果我們在你們兩個現在待的地方看，或許會比較方便

 **James** **：** 那就在我家。好主意

 **Simon** **：** 因為我說「帶酒來」就會被判處死刑，所以帶披薩來

 **Mary** **：** 如果我們六點前都到，我們就有足夠且理想的時間看完電影。這樣對我們所有明天需要工作的人來說都很好

PM between James and Jesus

_16_ _：27_

**Jesus** **：** 既然Mary都提到了，我們明天要開店嗎？

 **James** **：** 好。我不確定你怎麼計畫，但我絕對會在店裡。Simon跟我距離把彼此掐死沒多遠了

 **Jesus** **：** 一切都好？

 **James** **：** 對，但我們不永久同居是有原因的，而關在同一個房間裡一星期很好的提醒了我們

 **Jesus** **：** 有道理。請不要真的謀殺彼此

 **James** **：** 我不能做任何承諾


	22. 夏天 vs 春天

PM between Simon and Judas

_9_ _：49_

 **Judas** **：** 我恨你

 **Simon** **：** 大日子。我這次做了什麼？

 **Judas** **：** 你不會對Mattew的事閉嘴也不停止你那些心理諮商的廢話，所以我現在困在某個蠢透了的心理諮商師等候室裡浪費我他媽的時間

 **Simon** **：** 現在我害怕我這次做了什麼可以後悔的事情了

 **Judas** **：** 屁

 **Simon** **：** 罪名成立

 **Judas** **：** 這真的有夠扯

 **Simon** **：** 看看光明面嘛，免費咖啡耶

 **Judas** **：** 你知道我去諮商要花錢對吧？

 **Simon** **：** 你在那邊的時候就好好享受這特權吧

 **Judas** **：** Fuck you

 **Simon** **：** 等你那邊的事結束了再試試吧

 **Judas** **：** 如果這傢伙真的值得，我可能最後就給你這煩人的混蛋弄個預約

 **Simon** **：** 我不太確定你是在提議來場3P還是關心我的心靈健康，但不管哪一個，我都感謝你的關懷

_11_ _：26_

 **Judas** **：** 你能不能考慮下次插進別人的關係？

 **Simon** **：** 你是在問我想不想激怒Mary？我可沒笨成那樣

 **Judas** **：** 可惜

 **Simon** **：** 我就理解為你的諮商十分具有啟發性？

 **Judas** **：** 閉嘴。事情變得更混亂了然後我完全怪在你身上

 **Simon** **：** 接受責怪，但我不懂事情怎麼還能變得更混亂

 **Judas** **：** 我現在真的有種罪惡感了如何？

 **Simon** **：** Yeah，這行的通

 **Judas** **：** 我知道

 **Simon** **：** James不在家然後我有一瓶我不被允許碰觸的伏特加，如果你想要

 **Judas** **：** 10分鐘內到

 **Judas** **：** 我還是恨你

 **Simon** **：** 我從來不敢妄想其他狀況啊

The twelve

_13_ _：52_

 **Peter** **：** 又一個夏天爛透的理由：日曬的毛巾

 **John** **：** 你知道你是個成年人了，可以自己決定要怎麼把毛巾弄乾，對吧？

 **Peter** **：** 呃對，但是太陽就在那邊還是免費的，我覺得我有義務用太陽弄乾所有東西。但毛巾就失去了他們所有的柔軟度

 **James** **：** 你也可以用烘乾機烘乾毛巾阿

 **Peter** **：** 你是以為我有幾條毛巾要用？

 **John** **：** 顯然多到你可以為此抱怨了

 **James** **：** 而且，你為啥這麼討厭夏天？

 **Simon** **：** 夏天爛透了，接受事實吧

 **Mary** **：** 我不知道是有多爛，但的確不是我最喜歡的季節

 **James** **：** 但是有太陽耶

 **Peter** **：** 太陽在春天也常常出現

 **Judas** **：** 夏天是春天那個大家都假裝喜歡的討人厭的表哥

 **Simon** **：** 那個

 **Jesus** **：** 夏天比春天好多了

 **James** **：** 謝謝

 **Simon** **：** 你們兩個是吃錯了什麼

 **Jesus** **：** 才沒有

 **Peter** **：** 有什麼是夏天有春天沒有的？

 **Simon** **：** 一大堆的蟲子

 **Judas** **：** 觀光客

 **Simon** **：** 熱浪

 **Judas** **：** 口渴

 **Simon** **：** 為了口渴花的更多的錢

 **Judas** **：** 正常的外出時間永遠都不天黑

 **Simon** **：** 蚊子值得有他自己的位置

 **Judas** **：** 熱到難以生存

 **James** **：** 好吧這看起來有點可怕了。Simon，你對Judas下毒了嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 最近嗎？沒

 **Mary** **：** 你確定？

 **Simon** **：** 大概

 **Jesus** **：** 聽起來不是很令人放心呀

 **Simon** **：** 嗯哼，我被告知技術上來說酒精也是種毒，所以我不太能比這更確定了

 **James** **：** Simon，我發誓如果你喝醉了我就會把你砍成碎塊然後把碎塊散佈在整座城市

 **Simon** **：** 我沒喝醉

 **Jesus** **：** 那Judas呢

 **Judas** **：** Not really

 **Jesus** **：** 現在才兩點半。發生什麼事了？

 **Simon** **：** 我無聊到發瘋，然後不知為何需要說服某人來忍受我的存在

 **Jesus** **：** 然後伏特加是解決方法？

 **Simon** **：** 這是最容易的方法

PM between James and Simon

_14_ _：37_

 **James** **：** 這是我有生以來看過最唬爛的話

 **Simon** **：** 很確定，但那是因為你知道到底發生了什麼事。然後如果我告訴Jesus有關諮商這件事Judas就會宰了我

 **James** **：** 那在很多層面上都有問題

 **Simon** **：** 大概吧，但還是真的

 **James** **：** 別死了

 **Simon** **：** 我會盡力的

The twelve

_14_ _：40_

 **John** **：** 嘿，為什麼我沒有因為實際上不用做任何事而被提供伏特加？

 **Simon** **：** 因為我不知道你約會到幾點結束

 **John** **：** 好吧，你說的有道理

 **Jesus** **：** 我以為你今晚才約會。情況如何？

 **John** **：** 我突然理解Peter為什麼不想告訴任何人他在跟Mary約會的事了

 **Peter** **：** 謝謝你喔

 **James** **：** 我現在倒好奇了。告訴我們

 **John** **：** 情況不錯

PM between John and Simon

_18_ _：37_

 **John** **：** 嘿，我在考慮再約Matthew出去，但我想先確定我是在接近什麼。因為我知道你大部分的常客都不是甚麼好人

 **Simon** **：** Matthew真的是少數的例外之一。不是說他沒有點酒癮，因為我很確定他有，但我說他是個好傢伙是認真的

 **John** **：** 你賣酒給你明明知道有酒癮的人？

 **Simon** **：** 我不知道要怎麼跟你說，有各種程度酒癮的人大概佔了我收入的一半。如果我不賣給他，他也會找別人買，至少我知道我不是個會讓他癮頭更重的渾球

 **John** **：** 嗯……可以理解，我想

 **John** **：** 問題有多嚴重？

 **Simon** **：** 沒那麼糟。Judas的菸癮更重

 **John** **：** Alrigh，thanks

PM between John and Matthew

_19_ _：17_

 **John** **：** 嘿，我在想你想不想再一起出去？如果你的班表沒有先殺了你的話

 **Matthew** **：** 我很樂意！

 **Matthew** **：** 有件事我得告訴你。因為你是gay。除非你告訴我你不是那才公平

 **Matthew** **：** 我不知道Simon告訴你了沒，但是我是個trans

 **John** **：** 你真的不必跟我說，雖然我很敬佩你在第一次約會之後就告訴我的勇氣。不過我喜歡男人而你是個男的，所以這就好，真的

 **Matthew** **：** Thanks

 **John** **：** 所以依然是願意來個第二次約會？如果你太忙我們也可以就一起喝杯咖啡

 **Matthew** **：** 咖啡聽起來是個好主意

 **John** **：** Okay，我知道我是提議的人，但我突然想起來我不喝咖啡

 **Matthew** **：** 喔不錯，因為我也不是咖啡迷。我工作的醫院附近有間小茶館。我還沒去做，但我經過的時候聞起來跟看起來都棒呆了

 **John** **：** 我們可以試試看。你明天晚班之前？

 **Matthew** **：** 那就三點左右。這樣行！

 **John** **：** 如果你想的話我可以去接你？

 **Matthew** **：** Merci

PM between Judas and Jesus

_1_ _：27_

 **Judas** **：** 我們需要談談

 **Judas** **：** 我背著你出軌了


	23. 問題開展

PM between Jesus and Judas

_7_ _：14_

 **Jesus** **：** 多久了？

 **Judas** **：** 差不多兩個星期

 _已讀 7_ _：17_

The twelve

_7_ _：17_

 **_Jesus_ ** _退出了群組_

_7_ _：31_

 **John** **：** 怎麼回事？

 **Peter** **：** 我不知道。可能他手機出問題了？這手機的確來源挺可疑的

 **John** **：** 我覺得不太可能

 **Peter** **：** 我也只是猜猜看

 **Mary** **：** 我會跟他談談

PM between Mary and Jesus

_7_ _：40_

 **Mary** **：** 嘿，怎麼了？

 **Jesus** **：** 沒事

 **Mary** **：** 所以這是為什麼你離開了群組？就因為沒什麼事發生？

 **Jesus** **：** 我跟Judas分手了。或是我要跟他分手。終究會。我還沒跟他說

 **Mary** **：** 發生什麼事了？你們又吵架了？

 **Jesus** **：** 不是。我希望我們是吵架了。事實上我們最近沒有吵架。我以為我們進步了。蠢透了

 **Mary** **：** 發生了什麼事？

 **Jesus** **：** 他過去兩個禮拜背著我出軌了

 **Mary** **：** 喔幹，我很抱歉。想要我帶座巧克力山過去嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 麻煩你了

PM between Simon and Judas

_7_ _：52_

 **Judas** **：** 很好，所有事情都該死的更糟了，我希望你滿意了

 **Simon** **：** 你是以為我是有多S？

 **Judas** **：** 這完全是你的主意

 **Simon** **：** 很確定我跟你突然有背著你男朋友出軌的渴望沒有任何關係

 **Judas** **：** Fuck you

 **Simon** **：** 只是陳述事實。你怪我也不會改變這些，但我願意暫時忽略

 **Judas** **：** 我又不可能在Jesus開始小心眼跟沉默的的時候做什麼事

 **Simon** **：** 你最近有考慮過解釋看看嗎？或是道歉？

 **Judas** **：** 好像這會改變什麼一樣

 **Simon** **：** 你沒試過就不會知道

 **Judas** **：** 如果這讓事情更糟了，我就要殺了你

 **Simon** **：** 聽起來很公平

PM between Judas and Jesus

_8_ _：31_

 **Judas** **：** 聽著，我搞砸了，我很抱歉。我不該這麼做，而且我該告訴你。但你想搬出去之後我因為一些亂七八糟的原因就這樣做了，還覺得這樣改善了我們的關係，我停不下來

 **Jesus** **：** 是誰？

 **Judas** **：** 什麼？

 **Jesus** **：** 你是跟誰上床了？

 **Judas** **：** 這重要嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 是誰？

 **Judas** **：** Matthew。一個Simon的顧客，就是這樣發現的

 **Jesus** **：** 等等。你是跟我說Simon已經知道了？

PM between Simon and Judas

_8_ _：43_

 **Judas** **：** 幹。我搞砸了，我很抱歉

 **Simon** **：** 怎麼搞砸了？

PM between Simon and Jesus

_8_ _：44_

 **Jesus** **：** 真高興我知道我哪個朋友可以相信哪個不可以

PM between Simon and Judas

_8_ _：44_

 **Simon** **：** 喔，我看到了。別擔心，我會活下來的

 **Judas** **：** 他該死的難搞

 **Simon** **：** 你說的一副我們任何人很好搞一樣。嗯，可能除了Mary跟Peter之外吧，但我還在等他們哪一天暴露他們隱瞞的黑暗面

 **Judas** **：** 看在老天的份上，你能不能就嚴肅一次？

 **Simon** **：** 當然不行啊

PM between Judas and Jesus

_8_ _：49_

 **Judas** **：** 對，他努力嘗試強迫我告訴你

 **Jesus** **：** 那就是為什麼你告訴我？就因為有人強迫你？我不知道為什麼我還想過有其他原因呢

 **Judas** **：** 那不是原因。幹，你能不能不要每次有事發生就假設最糟的情況？你說你想過有其他原因，但面對事實吧，你只是在等有什麼東西能夠指控我

 **Jesus** **：** 拜託你告訴我在你才跟我說你背著我出軌兩星期的情況下我該怎麼想

 **Judas** **：** 你幹嘛要表現得好像我已經出軌兩年一樣？你他媽冷靜點

 **Jesus** **：** 很高興知道你對這情況的立場

 **Judas** **：** 這他媽的是什麼意思？

 _已讀 9_ _：14_

PM between Simon and Judas

_9_ _：15_

 **Judas** **：** 幹，我搞砸了。又一次。我就該把我的嘴閉緊

 **Simon** **：** 反正他遲早會發現，畢竟John在跟Matthew約會

 **Judas** **：** 他是在跟Mattew約會？你他媽的在跟我開玩笑。事情怎麼可以越來越糟？

 **Simon** **：** 你在家嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 對，怎？

 **Simon** **：** 給我十分鐘

 **Judas** **：** 如果你過來我發誓我要殺了你

 **Simon** **：** 只要能讓你心情好起來都行

PM between Peter and John

_10_ _：08_

 **Peter** **：** 你有發現我們兩個是唯二不知道發生什麼事情的人嗎？

 **John** **：** 沒特別注意到，你為什麼這樣想？

 **Peter** **：** 嗯，Mary在她在群組裡說完話之後很快就出門了，所以她絕對知道發生了什麼事

 **John** **：** 有道理，她跟Jesus很親密。但其他人還是不知道啊

 **Peter** **：** 我有點懷疑不管發生什麼事都跟Judas有關，而且你不覺得James跟Simon安靜到很不像他們嗎？

 **John** **：** ……你說的對，他們絕對知道

 **Peter** **：** 你不覺得不被排除在外比較好嗎？

 **John** **：** 老實說，如果跟Judas有關，那就是為什麼Simon知道，Simon知道就是為什麼James知道。所以Jesus不真的需要知道他們兩個已經知道了

 **Peter** **：** 我想你是對的。儘管這種敘述方式複雜到毫無必要。

 **John** **：** 聽著，我有點沒空處理這種事情。我可以把你設為管理員，然後你在Jesus想回來的時候把他加回來嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 嗯，當然。你還好嗎？

 **John** **：** 對，但我晚點要跟那個人再見一次面，然後我在那之前有些事得做完

 **Peter** **：** 已經再見面了？我想「情況不錯」有點太輕描淡寫了

 **John** **：** 可能喔

 **Peter** **：** 他叫什麼？你們怎麼認識的？我要想知道所有細節來報復

 **John** **：** 我想這很公平。他叫Matthew，然後我們是透過Simon認識的，如果你能相信

 **Peter** **：** 不太能，但同時我已經可以稱Mary為我的女朋友了，所以什麼事看起來都有可能

 **John** **：** 你應該早點告訴我的！

 **Peter** **：** 我本來要說，但Jesus的事就突然發生了，所以我覺得不是時候

 **John** **：** 可以理解

The twelve

_10_ _：48_

 **_John_ ** _把 **Peter**_ _設為管理員_

 **Simon** **：** 這是代表管理員的位置又開放討論了嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 絕對不是

 **John** **：** 這是因為需要有人在我太忙的時候把Jesus加回來

 **Simon** **：** 喔好吧，這是往正確方向的一小步

 **Mary** **：** 我現在不會抱太大希望

 **John** **：** 我猜也是，但以防萬一

 **_Judas_ ** _退出了群組_

 **John** **：** 那好吧

 **Peter** **：** 嘿，既然他們兩個現在都不在了，你們都知道發生了什麼事，說吧

 **Mary** **：** 現在真的不是最佳時機

 **Peter** **：** 好吧，那就James或Simon

 **James** **：** 我只知道大概一半

 **Simon** **：** 更像是80%

 **James** **：** 我不知道我們是不是該說的人

 **Peter** **：** 聽著，通常我可以理解，但現在基本上只有我跟John不知道發生了什麼事，這糟透了

 **Simon** **：** Judas出軌了然後Jesus很明顯的，不甚滿意

 **Peter** **：** 靠

 **Simon** **：** 現在，如果你們容許，我要去被殺了。請感激我的犧牲


	24. 很多私訊

PM between Mary and Simon

_13_ _：17_

 **Mary** **：** Judas有跟你說什麼嗎？因為我現在只聽到單方面的說法

 **Simon** **：** 很多，主要都是各種「幹」的變體

 **Mary** **：** Simon，那一點都沒用

 **Simon** **：** 請原諒我沒有把所有對話抄寫下來

 **Mary** **：** 給我點有用的東西。我不知道要怎麼補救

 **Simon** **：** 別

 **Mary** **：** 什麼？

 **Simon** **：** 別補救。這不是你的問題，也不是我的。為什麼我們要補救？

 **Mary** **：** 因為Jesus是我朋友，我討厭看到他這樣

 **Simon** **：** 可以理解，但是我還是不會冒著生命危險把一切都告訴你

 **Mary** **：** 這是為什麼你沒有在發現Judas出軌的時候告訴Jesus嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 不是，事實上我本來要跟他說

 **Mary** **：** 什麼阻止了你

 **Simon** **：** 還是不想冒生命危險

 **Mary** **：** 拜託給我點什麼。Jesus對Judas生氣是一回事，但他也覺得他被你跟James背叛了

 **Simon** **：** 幹，他發現James也知道了？

 **Mary** **：** 對呀，沒那麼難

 **Simon** **：** 如果這有幫助的話，在我決定不說之後James還是想跟他說。我花了很長時間跟他解釋以說服他不要說

 **Mary** **：** 那可能有幫助，不過我覺得這會讓他對你的看法更糟

 **Simon** **：** 我不在乎

 **Mary** **：** 不，你在乎

 **Simon** **：** 我知道，但這有可能就過去了，我也沒辦法做什麼

 **Mary** **：** 解釋你的理由？

 **Simon** **：** 然後為了一個爛原因惹怒Judas。不管我做什麼，他們其中一個都會生我的氣，至少我現在有充分的理由

 **Mary** **：** 好吧，我知道你的意思了

_13_ _：59_

 **Mary** **：** 你覺得他們會和好嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 如果他們開始像正常人一樣跟彼此談談的話，會。但讓他們和好還是不是你的責任

 **Mary** **：** 我知道，我只是想幫忙

 **Simon** **：** 像我們其他人一樣重新開始抽菸吧

 **Mary** **：** 你認真？

 **Simon** **：** 不要告訴James，我還想活過今天

 **Mary** **：** 我不會

PM between John and Simon

_16_ _：08_

 **John** **：** 我剛剛讀了你在群組裡說的話。所以這就是為什麼Judas想要我的諮商師電話嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 對。不要告訴Mary。或是Jesus。老實說別告訴任何人，Judas會殺了我們兩個

 **John** **：** 我當然不會。雖然我想指出你明明告訴Judas我去做諮商，這很虛偽

 **Simon** **：** 我知道，我很抱歉。我得用點什麼來說服他。不然就是我得告訴Jesus，你能想像接下來會有什麼狗屁倒灶的事會發生

 **John** **：** 等等，所以你知道多久了？

 **Simon** **：** 差不多四天

 **Simon** **：** 這提醒了我一件你需要知道的事。Judas出軌的對象是Matthew

 **John** **：** 什麼？

 **Simon** **：** Matthew不知道Judas 有交往對象

 **John** **：** 哦，那好吧。當然你沒有想過告訴他？

 **Simon** **：** 我不確定Jesus和Judas那時候還有沒有在一起，我發現他們是之後，我就一直忙著說服Judas告訴Jesus，同時還在住院

 **John** **：** 好吧，有道理。謝謝你告訴我

PM between Peter and Mary

_17_ _：21_

 **Peter** **：** 嘿，你還好嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 我很好

 **Peter** **：** 你確定？

 **Mary** **：** 嗯，我好多了，但我想我該放手不去補救了

 **Peter** **：** 我想，說起來比坐起來容易？

 **Mary** **：** 非常

 **Peter** **：** 我不知道你現在有什麼計畫，但如果你願意的話，我們可以一邊看Friends一菸一起吃晚餐

 **Mary** **：** 那在現在聽起來真棒。我現在還不確定我是不是該留Jesus一個人。他需要一個朋友在他身邊

 **Peter** **：** 你就看看情況如何在告訴我吧。我不是很在乎晚餐時間

 **Mary** **：** 謝謝你

 **Peter** **：** 我應該的

_18_ _：46_

 **Mary** **：** 如果你的提議仍然有效的話，我想接受

 **Peter** **：** 我會把Pizza拿去烤

 **Mary** **：** 我15分鐘左右到

PM between Jesus and Judas

_22_ _：37_

 **Jesus** **：** 我要分手

 **Judas** **：** 我幾乎都要訝異了。確定我現在該有點分手的自由

 **Jesus** **：** 不要表現得像是我的錯一樣

 **Judas** **：** 不，我已經說過是我的錯了。你的錯是表現得像個小心眼的賤貨，寧可生悶氣也不要談談

 **Jesus** **：** 為什麼你說什麼我都要聽？你是個騙子，會為了自己的利益而歪曲事實，在逼不得已的情況下才會說出任何重要的事。你說什麼都不能讓這一切變得更好

 **Judas** **：** 只是因為你他媽不想，因為那樣你就沒有理由為自己感到難過了

 **Jesus** **：** 你以為我想讓這一切發生嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 我認為你把事情弄得更糟了，你給自己一個生氣的理由，扮演殉道者和受害者，這樣別人就會對你有一些愚蠢的好印象。就別在意你這樣做是在犧牲你的交往關係吧。我絕對是可以犧牲的那個

PM between Simon and James

_23_ _：14_

 **Simon** **：** 我今晚大概會癱在Judas的沙發上

 **James** **：** 我已經開始懷疑了。事情有那麼糟嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 嗯，這不是他們第一次分手了，所以相對來說不算太糟，但這也不是他們最順利的一次分手

 **James** **：** 總會覺得他們至少該有其中一個意識到，在分手順利程度上有個排行榜實在很糟糕

 **Simon** **：** 我覺得，我自我保護的意識開始運作會比這件事更早發生

 **James** **：** 不要立旗了。這樣有點恐怖

 **Simon** **：** 絕不

PM between Judas and Pilate

_23_ _：59_

 **Judas** **：** 有機會我可以跟你預約近期的第二次諮商嗎？


	25. 如何讓你的朋友對你反感101

The twelve

_9_ _：25_

**John** **：** 有人反對我把我正在約會的傢伙加入群組嗎？他不相信我說這裡混亂到無可救藥

 **Peter** **：** 當然，加吧

 **Mary** **：** 你確定這是最好的時機？

 **John** **：** 我才不要為了Jesus 跟 Judas讓我的交往關係等

 **Mary** **：** 這樣說的話你是對的，去吧

 **James** **：** 做你想做的吧，但你確定你已經對他那麼厭倦了嗎？

 **Simon** **：** RIP Matthew

**_John_ ** _把 **Matthew** _ _加進了群組_

**Matthew** **：** 這是什麼？

 **John** **：** 這是那個跟我說的一模一樣糟糕的群組。雖然我們現在少了兩個成員，但還是很糟

 **Simon** **：** 你居然膽敢以這樣的說法描述我們，這是最高等級的侮辱

 **James** **：** 他說的也沒錯啊

 **Simon** **：** 到底我要多常解釋事實可以依然侮辱人？

 **Mary** **：** 如果這讓你感覺被侮辱，你也可以改變這事實

 **Peter** **：** Good one

 **Simon** **：** 那聽起來太花力氣了。我覺得我還是繼續感覺被侮辱就好

 **John** **：** 謝謝你證明我的論點

 **Simon** **：** 太客氣了

 **James** **：** 看在他媽的份上。好吧就是這樣，你得搬出去了

 **Simon** **：** 在我搶劫你的冰箱之前說，真失禮

 **James** **：** 自己處理吧。或是在你出去的時候翻翻冰箱，只要讓你開心哪個都行

 **Peter** **：** 請強迫他洗劫你的冰箱，沒必要給他更多理由抱怨了

 **Simon** **：** 好吧，我現在對於義大利麵和抱怨有選擇困難了

 **Mary** **：** 選義大利麵吧。我覺得你的身體還沒準備好從正常的食物直接轉為微波食品

 **Simon** **：** 好理由。好吧，我選義大利麵

PM between Matthew and John

_10_ _：03_

**Matthew** **：** 你確定把我加進群組是個好主意？

 **John** **：** 對，怎麼了？

 **John** **：** 喔等等，我懂了。James跟Simon老是把對方踢出家門，這就是為什麼他們沒有一直同居，而是選擇復兩份租金。那是他們友情+交往關係的混合體的運作方式。Simon是個Aro，所以他們實際上沒在交往

 **Matthew** **：** 你是說酷兒柏拉圖式關係（queerplatonic relationship）？

 **John** **：** 如果他們有選擇下個定義，而不是讓大家為了術語掙扎的話，是的。然後一起在醫院待了一個星期後，他們都厭倦了彼此、需要空間。只是一個誰先行動的問題。這不是你的錯

 **Matthew** **：** 好吧，如果你這樣說

 **John** **：** 你認識Simon的。你能想像跟他住在一起嗎？

 **Matthew** **：** 我還是覺得他沒這麼糟糕啊

 **John** **：** 你在群組裡再待久一點再說

PM between James and Jesus

_10_ _：37_

**James** **：** 嘿，你今天會來店裡嗎？

_已讀10_ _：38_

PM between James and Simon

_10_ _：38_

**James** ：看起來我還在Jesus的黑名單上

 **Simon** **：** 歡迎加入俱樂部。滿確定只有Peter跟Mary沒在上面的。技術上來說還有John，但他也只是在等著進黑名單

 **James** **：** 你為什麼這樣說？

 **Simon** **：** 因為ohn在跟Matthew約會的事實

 **James** **：** 喔對。那亂七八糟的

 **Simon** **：** 你說的一副這整回事不是亂七八糟一樣

 **James** **：** 有道理

 **Simon** **：** 你處於黑名單中還OK嗎？

 **James** **：** 嗯，我不是很高興，但我也做不了改變

 **Simon** **：** 令人悲傷的事實

PM between Jesus and John

_12_ _：50_

**Jesus** **：** 你可以把我加回群組嗎？

 **John** **：** 當然

The twelve

_12_ _：51_

**_John_ ** _把 **Jesus** _ _加進了群組_

PM between Jesus and John

_12_ _：52_

**Jesus** **：** 為什麼你把Matthew加進了群組？

 **John** **：** 因為我在跟他約會

 **Jesus** **：** 你知道他做了什麼嗎？

 **John** **：** 知道

 **Jesus** **：** 那你還繼續跟他約會？

 **John** **：** 顯然是

 **Jesus** **：** 為什麼？

 **John** **：** 因為我真的喜歡他。別因為這個對我發火。我真的希望我的朋友們能和一個我可能的男朋友好好相處，但我不會因為你和Judas又在吵架就把他推到一邊。Matt又沒有惡意，他不知道Judas有交往對象，儘管我不確定他知道與否是否有關係

The twelve

_13_ _：01_

**_Jesus_ ** _退出了群組_

PM between Jesus and John

_13_ _：02_

**John** **：** 感謝你嘗試跟我才說我很喜歡的人好好相處。意義重大

The twelve

_13_ _：03_

**Peter** **：** 發生什麼事了？

 **John** **：** Jesus想要我把他家回來，然後他看到Matthew就接受不了我的約會對象是Judas的出軌對象

 **Matthew** **：** 我可以退出

 **John** **：** 你沒必要退出。Jesus不能決定我要跟誰約會

 **James** **：** 對啊，老兄，Jesus基本上在對群組裡的所有人生氣，所以別為了讓他開心就走人

 **Peter** **：** 他在對所有人生氣？

 **Mary** **：** 對。他因為很明顯的原因在對Judas生氣，然後氣Simon跟James因為他們知道Judas出軌了卻甚麼都沒說。顯然地，他現在也氣John

 **Peter** **：** 別開玩笑了。Judas是不是也很不理智的在對所有人生氣

 **Simon** **：** 沒比平常更多

 **Peter** **：** 那真是煩人的太理智了

 **Mary** **：** 為什麼這是件壞事？

 **Peter** **：** 因為他顯然是錯的那方，但是Jesus現在表現的很恐怖。 如果他們倆都那樣表現事情還簡單點

 **James** **：** 非常對

_13_ _：24_

**Mary** **：** 公園吃午餐，有誰要嗎？

 **James** **：** 然，我鎖個門就過去

 **Peter** **：** 我等這個會議結束就過去

 **Mary** **：** 你不是不該在開會的時候打字嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 但是這很無聊呀

 **Mary** **：** 好吧

 **John** **：** 我15分鐘左右到

 **Simon** **：** 吃正常的食物？這個主意實在太瘋狂了

 **James** **：** 所以你是說好？

 **Simon** **：** 顯然是

 **Mary** **：** 嘿Matthew，你想來嗎？

 **Matthew** **：** 如果你們不介意

 **Mary** **：** 當然不建議

 **Simon** **：** 我們保證至少這次會讓你活著

 **Matthew** **：** 那好吧

 **Peter** **：** 你該在你還有機會的時候快溜

PM between Jesus and Mary

_15_ _：41_

**Jesus** **：** 我想我搞砸了

 **Mary** **：** 是的，你搞砸了。我不想這麼說，但你讓所有人對你不爽了

 **Jesus** **：** 所有人？可惡。我沒想到。我想我就只是……氣瘋了

 **Mary** **：** 我明白你為什麼會這樣，儘管我不贊同。你感覺受傷，而在這個過程中，你說了一些你不是真的想說的話，這是可以理解。但我希望你能明白，同樣的道理下，你說的話也會傷害到其他人，而他們不應該就表現得像是沒事發生一樣

 **Jesus** **：** 我懂，我真的懂。但我不知道我現在該怎麼彌補了

 **Mary** **：** 我建議現在就給每個人一些時間。包括你自己。然後明天道歉。這些人都是你的朋友，他們都不太容易記仇

 **Jesus** **：** 這聽起來很合理，儘管我不禁懷疑它的有效性

 **Mary** **：** 別忘記我們是在說誰。John是我看過最慷慨的人，James跟Simon好相處的難以理喻。然後Peter只是對你對待其他人的方式不高興

 **Jesus** **：** 我不確定我是不是該跟Simon和James道歉。可能James吧，在你跟我說之後。但是Simon……我不覺得我有做錯

 **Mary** **：** 我不知道，因為Simon拒絕告訴我整個故事。但我確實認為這可能是某種全輸或全贏的情況。和他談談，看看進展如何。還有，請不要說讓你以後後悔的話

 **Jesus** **：** 我不會。或至少我會試試看。謝了

 **Mary** **：** 隨時歡迎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在這些性向相關的詞彙，我參考https://buzzorange.com/vidaorange/2015/10/26/skoliosexual-zucchini/


	26. 布朗尼山

PM between John and Jesus

_8_ _：14_

 **Jesus** **：** 嘿，我對昨天的事真的很抱歉。你是對的，你跟誰約會是你的自由，而且我應該至少試試看跟Matthew相處。我保證我會盡力試試看，而不是讓偏見主導我的判斷

 **John** **：** 謝謝你。我想我懂你為什麼會這樣做，但我不會把我自己放在第二順位。無意冒犯，尤其考慮到你跟Judas有多常吵架之後

 **Jesus** **：** 不會，你說的對。你跟你的戀愛應該優先，不應該被其他事打擾

 **John** **：** 你想要我把你加回群組了嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 還沒，我得先跟James和Simon談談

PM between James and Jesus

_8_ _：49_

 **Jesus** **：** 我很抱歉我昨天就這樣不理你。你沒跟我說Judas的事讓我覺得我被背叛了，就算Mary跟我說你想告訴我。我猜我笨到不會去聽

 **James** **：** 別擔心，兄弟。你有權感到受傷

 **Jesus** **：** 我還是不該這樣做

 **James** **：** 可能吧，但發生的事就已經發生了。沒關係的

PM between Simon and Jesus

_13_ _：52_

 **Jesus** **：** 聽著，我很想為我昨天說的話向你道歉，但我忍不住覺得我沒有錯。Mary堅持說你不告訴我是有理由的，但如果我不知道理由，我就沒辦法判斷

 **Simon** **：** 你也可以就相信我的理由很充分

 **Jesus** **：** 我想要，真的，但……我沒辦法

 **Simon** **：** 太棒了

PM between Simon and Judas

_13_ _：58_

 **Simon** **：** 有機會我能跟Jesus說諮商這件事嗎？

 **Judas** **：** No

 **Simon** **：** 跟我猜的一樣

 **Judas** **：** 那你幹嘛還問？

 **Simon** **：** 因為Jesus正在對我沒告訴他你跟Mattew的事對我生氣，如果我不告訴他你去諮商，我就解釋不了

_14_ _：29_

 **Judas** **：** 好吧，你可以跟他說

 **Simon** **：** 謝啦

 **Judas** **：** 別讓我後悔

 **Simon** **：** 我盡力

PM between Simon and Jesus

_14_ _：33_

 **Simon** **：** 聽著，我試過說服Judas告訴你，然後在這過程中諮商這件事冒了出來，最後他同意我不告訴你的話，他就去做心理諮商

 **Jesus** **：** 等等。Jedas要去做諮商？

 **Simon** **：** 對。那就是他阻止我告訴你的方式

PM between Jesus and Judas

_14_ _：39_

 **Jesus** **：** 你要去諮商？

 **Judas** **：** 我已經去了兩次，不要讓我還得去更多次

 **Jesus** **：** 你為什麼沒有告訴我？

 **Judas** **：** 為什麼我該？又不是說你是我男朋友

 **Jesus** **：** 那這是誰的錯？

 **Judas** **：** 很確定在這點上是我們共同的努力

 **Jesus** **：** 我到底做了什麼？

 **Judas** **：** 拒絕聽我說話或跟我對話

PM between Simon and Judas

_14_ _：51_

 **Judas** **：** ［照片附件：和Jesus對話紀錄的截圖］

 **Judas** **：** 誰知道這件事還能更混亂？

 **Simon** **：** 所有人

 **Judas** **：** 我希望這會值得

 **Simon** **：** 我不知道，他差不多在我告訴他之後就把我掛在那了

 **Judas** **：** 認真？

 **Simon** **：** Yep

 **Judas** **：** 你他媽的在跟我開玩笑

 **Simon** **：** 先不要生氣，至少你們兩個已經用沒有咒罵跟最小化指控的方式談談了

 **Judas** **：** 你說的一副這個對話是種進步一樣

 **Simon** **：** 跟你上次給我看的對話比起來，這是進步

 **Judas** **：** 好，但我還沒解決這團新屎事

PM between Jesus and Judas

_15_ _：05_

 **Jesus** **：** Alright，fine。我會聽。儘管我看不出這會有麼差別

 **Judas** **：** 有什麼是我說了不會讓事情變得更糟的嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 我不知道，是你想要我聽得

 **Judas** **：** 在這之前

 **Jesus** **：** 我又不能真的倒轉時間

 **Judas** **：** 好吧，隨便你。我想我就重複一遍吧

 **Judas** **：** 我很抱歉，我搞砸了。我不是有意繼續的，但我們後來沒吵那麼多架，而情況有所改善，所以我認為「如果這樣有用，為什麼不呢？」我在這過程中沒有停下來思考你可能會受傷。不知道Simon認識Matthew，雖然這件事可能不會有差別，而你也遲早會發現

 **Judas** **：** 或許開放式關係會更適合我們，但我甚至連提都沒辦法，因為我知道我沒辦法看到你跟別人在一起。甚至連想想都讓我嫉妒到可笑。Simon說我這是愚蠢的雙重標準，他可能是對的，但我就是沒辦法

 **Judas** **：** 我以為諮商這檔事可能會有幫助，但目前為止它只是讓一切更糟。或是讓我更糟。我該死的不知道

 **Jesus** **：** 我需要一些時間想想

 **Judas** **：** 好。隨你

 **Judas** **：** 還有，停止當一個因為太忙著可憐自己而把他朋友視為理所當然的混蛋了

 **Jesus** **：** 我已經停了

 **Judas** **：** 你確定？

 **Jesus** **：** 你這是什麼意思？

 **Judas** **：** 我不知道。或許你也該花點時間想想看

PM between John and Jesus

_16_ _：53_

 **Jesus** **：** 你可以把我加回去嗎？

 **John** **：** 當然！

The twelve

_16_ _：54_

 **_John_ ** _把 **Jesus**_ _加入了群組_

 **Jesus** **：** 我真的很抱歉我又再次讓大家不舒服了

 **John** **：** 我想我們受的了有一天不舒服

 **James** **：** 是啊，兄弟，沒那麼糟

 **Jesus** **：** 在我們說話的時候，我在為你們所有人烤布朗尼

 **Peter** **：** 太好了

 **Jesus** **：** 還有Matthew，我很抱歉我連一句話都沒跟你說，就對你這麼壞

 **Matthew** **：** 沒關係，真的。可以理解的

 **Jesus** **：** 但那樣還是不對

 **Matthew** **：** 但還是沒關係

 **Jesus** **：** 好吧，如果你確定。如果你給我你的地址，我能送一些布朗尼給你

 **Matthew** **：** 我現在在John這邊，不過我會在一小時候離開去上班

 **Jesus** **：** 那我會在一小時內送到那

PM between James and Simon

_17_ _：23_

 **James** **：** 發生什麼事了？

 **Simon** **：** 除了Judas跟Jesus分手這事外我沒看到有其他事發生啊

 **James** **：** 一定有，因為就算有布朗尼，你在群組裡半句話也沒說

 **Simon** **：** 喔，對

 **Simon** **：** ［照片附件：Simon和Jesus在14:33的聊天紀錄］

 **James** **：** 他從那之後就還有說什麼嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 沒。顯然他直接去找Judas討論他們的感情問題了

 **James** **：** Fucking hell

PM between James and Jesus

_17_ _：31_

 **James** **：** 跟Simon道歉

 **Jesus** **：** 什麼？

 **James** **：** 你已經跟所有人道歉了，但你在Simon告訴你Judas的事情之後就把他忘得一乾二淨，又繼續忙著處理你自己的事了

 **Jesus** **：** 該死，你說的對。真不敢相信我這麼糟

PM between Simon and Jesus

_17_ _：36_

 **Jesus** **：** 我很抱歉我跟你說話說到一半就消失了。我做了件爛事

 **Simon** **：** 你是

 **Jesus** **：** 我很抱歉我對你那麼粗魯，還質疑你的理由

 **Simon** **：** 沒關係

 **Jesus** **：** 你確定？

 **Simon** **：** Not really，但我不確定那現在能改變什麼

 **Jesus** **：** 那可以理解。我不該把你視為理所當然。而且我該信任你

 **Jesus** **：** 你還想要布朗尼嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 當然。我會對布朗尼說不嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 如果你氣壞了的話可能會

 **Simon** **：** 可能，但我沒氣成那樣

PM between James and Simon

_17_ _：58_

 **Simon** **：** 你被我看－穿－了

 **James** **：** 可能，但顯然有用

 **Simon** **：** 有用。謝了

PM between John and James

_18_ _：41_

 **John** **：** 我們是唯一拿到字面意義上一座布朗尼山的人嗎？

 **James** **：** 不是。我已經盡我所能去吃它們了，但我最後還是捐了大概一半給Judas。Simon也做了一樣的事

 **John** **：** 對，我們也是。這代表Judas現在有兩座布朗尼山要面對

 **James** **：** 或是更多

 **John** **：** 等我一下

PM between Peter and John

_18_ _：49_

 **John** **：** 你和Mary是不是也都把半座布朗尼山捐給Judas了？

 **Peter** **：** 對，你怎麼會知道？

 **John** **：** James、Simon、Matthew和我做了一樣的事

 **Peter** **：** 可憐哪Judas

PM between John and James

_18_ _：53_

 **John** **：** 的確更多


	27. 喝醉的壞處

PM between Simon and James

_10_ _：29_

**Simon** **：** 唉，你是對的

 **James** **：** 當然我是

 **James** **：** 關於什麼？

 **Simon** **：** 喝醉是一個蠢主意

 **James** **：** 總有一天你該就相信我說的，而不是自己試試看

 **Simon** **：** t我想，但這樣有違科學守則，所以我不能這麼做

 **James** **：** 你甚麼時候開始在乎科學守則的？

 **Simon** **：** 自從我高中化學老師告訴我們永遠要透過重複實驗來證明事實，然後下堂課放了各種氣體遇到火的影片給我們看

 **James** **：** 可憐哪

 **Simon** **：** 嗯哼，我們都會犯錯

 **James** **：** 所以我就當這個喝醉實驗並不成功囉？

 **Simon** **：** t悲傷的失敗了。老實說我甚至都還沒喝醉

 **James** **：** 真慘

 **Simon** **：** 非常，不過至少我不用受宿醉折磨

 **James** **：** 那你想要無視醫囑再做點其他實驗嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 我很有興趣，請詳細說明你的提案

 **James** **：** 想要過來一起嗑點什麼再上個床嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 絕對，對我之後會離開

 **James** **：** 你最好會

PM between Mary and Jesus

_12_ _：44_

**Jesus** **：** 我不知道該怎麼辦

 **Mary** **：** 什麼意思？

 **Jesus** **：** 顯然Judas 去做了諮商，我們昨天談談了，然後……等等，我直接給妳看

 **Jesus** **：** ［照片附件：前一天Jesus和Judas的對話紀錄］

 **Mary** **：** 這的確很難

 **Jesus** **：** 我就是不知道我現在該怎麼想，更不知道我該怎麼做

 **Mary** **：** 你想做甚麼呢？直接把他們都說出來吧，不管有他們之間有多矛盾

 **Jesus** **：** 我還是對他很生氣，所以我不行……我不想就這樣原諒他。但同時我也想。但我不知道這樣做會有甚麼差別。有不是說我們可以就這樣復合。出軌之後是不行的。我不能再信任他了。但……我愛他。而且我想他。很想

 **Jesus** **：** 一部分的我想要就忘記這整件事，然後求他回來，但我也覺得這樣做實在太笨。而且我怎麼之到他不會再犯？尤其當他覺得不會有任何後果的時候

 **Mary** **：** 一定有後果，不然我們不會有這個對話。不管你們兩個有多常吵架，我從不懷疑Judas不想要傷害你、也不想看你受傷。所以我相信，他說他沒想到你會覺得受傷的時候，他是認真的，這讓我相信他不會再犯

 **Mary** **：** 我不是在說你該原諒他，因為如果你還沒準備好，你就不該。但如果你是因為這樣停下來的，你可能會想再考慮看看。但你也能不原諒他，單純接受他的道歉

 **Mary** **：** 有關複合，我知道這是由你決定，但如果你想要我的意見，我會覺得你不該在還感覺這麼矛盾的時候複合

 **Jesus** **：** 這些都是好觀點。我會想想看的，謝謝妳

 **Mary** **：** Of course

PM between Mary and Peter

_13_ _：41_

**Peter** **：** 嘿，妳還好嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 還好，怎麼了？

 **Peter** **：** 妳昨天晚上聽上去不太好。我午休本來想要去找妳的，但難過的是有工作擋了我的路

 **Mary** **：** 這樣可能比較好，這裡忙到不可思議。我不知道我那時候是不是有時間

 **Peter** **：** 現在還是那麼忙嗎?？

 **Mary** **：** 對。高溫造成了各式各樣的問題，然後在日常事物之上，有一些小動物大到該接踵疫苗了

 **Peter** **：** 別忘了給妳自己留點時間

 **Mary** **：** 我有

 **Peter** **：** 妳確定嗎？妳最近的班表滿到很誇張。抱歉，我不是想要質疑，但我很擔心妳會讓妳自己過勞了

 **Mary** **：** r我上個星期四是休假，而且除非這裡真的人手不足，否則我這個周末也不用上班

 **Peter** **：** 無意冒犯，但妳整個星期四都在陪Jesus

 **Mary** **：** 他需要我

 **Peter** **：** 我知道。我知道妳想要幫他，也覺得妳這樣做是個非常好的朋友，但妳別在過程中忘了妳自己

 **Peter** **：** 妳也很重要，妳知道的

 **Mary** **：** 謝謝你

 **Peter** **：** 只是……拜託快找點時間休息？

 **Mary** **：** 我會的，我保證

The twelve

_17_ _：18_

**John** **：** 有誰今晚想一起做些甚麼嗎？畢竟今天是星期五了，而且沒人在住院

 **James** **：** 只要我不用負責任何東西的話

 **Simon** **：** 雖然我一點都不想這麼說，但是喝酒不是個選項

 **Peter** **：** 你的手機是被某個有責任感的人偷了嗎？

 **John** **：** 或許我們該打給醫院。顯然有什麼東西出錯了

 **Matthew** **：** 病人在出院後會突然變得更加小心並不罕見，不過考量到他失血過多，做個檢查還是明智的

 **James** **：** 別擔心，這白癡只是已經試著喝醉了

 **Simon** **：** 我仍然十分感激你們的關懷

 **John** **：** 然後你試過一次就放棄了？懦夫

 **James** **：** 拜託不要鼓勵他再來一次了

 **Jesus** **：** 在最後以喝酒做結之前，我可以提議看看一起吃飯嗎？

 **James** **：** 謝謝你。好的

 **John** **：** 你知道你不用物理上處理任何後果，對吧？

 **James** **：** ……有道理。嘿Simon，帶酒來

 **Simon** **：** 一定的

 **Mary** **：** 不要帶酒。雖然不管你們決定做什麼我都沒空參加，但是不要帶酒

 **Peter** **：** 同意

 **John** **：** 典型

 **Peter** **：** 閉嘴

 **Jesus** **：** 如果我負責場地跟提供食物，我能夠否決酒精的出現嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 聽起來是個可被接受的妥協

 **Jesus** **：** 好吧，那你們所有人七點過後過來

PM between John and Matthew

_17_ _：48_

**Matthew** **：** 你覺得我包含在「你們所有人」裡嗎？

 **John** **：** 只要你想要把自己囊括進去的話，是的

 **Matthew** **：** 我想我能活下來的


	28. Meese

PM between Simon and Judas

_9_ _：48_

**Judas** **：** Jesus回群組了嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 回了

 **Judas** **：** 那沒事了

 **Simon** **：** 啥？

 **Judas** **：** 就誠實說吧，我不會為了討任何人歡心而加入有他的群組

 **Simon** **：** 好吧，有道理。雖然我還是不懂你為什麼要讓這點阻止你

 **Judas** **：** 我決定直接假裝沒看到這句話

 **Simon** **：** 懦夫

 **Judas** **：** 就沒理由這樣做，OK？直接不參與比較好

 **Simon** **：** 尊重你的觀點囉

New group

_10_ _：03_

**_Simon_ ** _創立了群組_

**_Simon_ ** _命名群組為 **Moose**_ **_的複數型態應該要是meese_ **

**_Simon_ ** _把 **Judas** _ _加入了群組_

**_Simon_ ** _把 **Mary** _ _加入了群組_

**_Simon_ ** _把 **Peter** _ _加入了群組_

**_Simon_ ** _把 **John** _ _加入了群組_

**_Simon_ ** _把 **James** _ _加入了群組_

**_Simon_ ** _把 **Matthew** _ _加入了群組_

PM between Simon and Judas

_10_ _：06_

**Judas** **：** 我恨你

 **Simon** **：** 你太客氣了

Moose 的複數型態應該要是meese

_10_ _：07_

**Peter** **：** What on earth?到底？

 **James** **：** Simon，這是幹啥鬼用的？

 **Simon** **：** 距離我上次創立群組已經過了太久了

 **John** **：** 你了解你不需要每個月創立定額的群組，對吧？

 **Simon** **：** 當然，但我不需要，不代表我不應該要啊

 **James** **：** 總有一天我會為你又創了一個群組而謀殺你。我發誓我的整個聊天列表都是這種東西

 **John** **：** 沒這麼多吧？

 **James** **：** 我希望沒有咧

 **James** **：** ［照片附件：James的聊天列表，在私訊跟主群組之後，主要就是那些從命名上就能看出是Simon創立的群組］

 **Peter** **：** 看上去就有夠令人痛苦了

 **Simon** **：** 你只是單純在嫉妒你沒有在裡面每一個群組，然後James應該感謝老天他有

 **Judas** **：** *你只是單純在感謝老天你沒有在裡面每一個群組，然後James應該嫉妒他有

 **James** **：** 這樣看起來正確多了

 **John** **：** 等等。James，有些群組已經幾個月沒有新訊息了，但你還是沒退出？

 **James** **：** 因為我沒有勤勞到去把他們退掉

 **Judas** **：** 任何我可能有的同情已經全部消失了

 **Simon** **：** 你們早早退出群組的都是懦夫

 **Peter** **：** 等等。為什麼有個群組叫「教教Peter」？

PM between James and Simon

_10_ _：40_

**Simon** **：** 叛徒

 **James** **：** 當我有3016個超冗群組之後就會這樣。我就沒辦法一個一個追蹤他們厚

 **Simon** **：** 你以為這樣我就會原諒你的背叛的話，你就大錯特錯了

 **James** **：** 我想這一點我能接受

Moose 的複數型態應該要是meese

_10_ _：42_

**John** **：** 一個我們可以為要指派給你的迪士尼電影排序的群組

 **Simon** **：** 我被叛徒包圍了

 **Peter** **：** 等等，John也在裡面？你們全部都是？

 **Judas** **：** 我沒。謝天謝地

 **John** **：** Jesus 和Judas 因為某些原因被放過了

 **Peter** **：** 那Mary也在裡面？

 **Simon** **：** 這就是女朋友第一個被發現的背叛

 **Mary** **：** 我要抗辯，我們或多或少都是被強迫加入的

 **Peter** **：** ……對，我可以相信這個

 **Simon** **：** 我想讓紀錄表明，對某個聲稱被強迫的人來說，Mary做了一些非常有幫助的貢獻

 **John** **：** 是真的

 **Mary** **：** 但我被迫加入事實還是不會改變呀

PM between Jesus and Judas

_14_ _：16_

**Jesus** **：** 聽著，我不知道我還能說什麼，我已經試了太多次了，所以我就只能用我知道的方法還說

 **Jesus** **：** 我欣賞你的誠實和努力。我相信你說的所有事，也接受你的道歉

 **Jesus** **：** 但，我不覺得我能夠原諒你。至少現在不行。在我能再次信任你之前，我也絕對需要一些時間

 **Jesus** **：** 而關於複合……我想現在那不是個選項，老實說我不知道他是不是能夠再成為一個選項

_已讀 14_ _：38_

PM between Simon and Mary

_15_ _：56_

**Mary** **：** 你想要一片免費的降溫板嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 給什麼的？

 **Mary** **：** 你的倉鼠們。因為現在的天氣，我們診所現在有在賣，所以如果你想我能免費拿一片給你

 **Simon** **：** 你確定一片夠嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 除非你的倉鼠們嚴重超重，不然一片應該就夠大了

 **Simon** **：** 那我就不會拒絕的。皇室感激您

 **Mary** **：** 如果你OK的話，我下班之後順路送給你

 **Simon** **：** OK。你什麼時候開始周末也要上班了？

 **Mary** **：** 我今天本來是休假的，但是因為診所太忙了，所以他們打給我問我能不能上班。不果我明天會休假

 **Simon** **：** 好吧。另外，我得先警告你：有個暴躁的Judas正在附近走來走去

 **Mary** **：** 他為什麼暴躁？還是就只是普通的暴躁

 **Simon** **：** 顯然，Jesus告訴了他一些不那麼讚的東西

 **Mary** **：** 喔，我想我知道你在說什麼了。我們昨天有談過這件事。Judas接受的還好嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 沒到最糟。他只是暴怒了大概半小時左右而已

 **Mary** **：** 靠。你還好嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 當然。你當我是什麼了？

 **Mary** **：** 一個在被捅刀之後，才剛從醫院被放出來一個禮拜的人

 **Simon** **：** 呃。妳說的對，但我肚子那塊被饒過了

 **Mary** **：** 這樣聽起來就只有好一點點

 **Simon** **：** 我很遺憾我可能不能給妳更多了

 **Mary** **：** 那好吧。我大概一小時左右會下班，所以我大概會在5點15左右到你家

The twelve

_17_ _：32_

**Jesus** **：** 我還有昨天晚上剩下來的餐點。有誰想過來配著電影把他們吃完嗎？

 **James** **：** 10分鐘內到

 **Peter** **：** 如果量夠的話，我也會過去

 **Jesus** **：** 我確定這夠給所有人吃。如果不夠的話，我冰箱裡還有一些冷凍Pizza

 **Simon** **：** 唉，我不能以我的出席榮耀你們了

 **James** **：** 你在對食物說不？真的？你生病了嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 沒，我只是單純太懶得離開我家，然後我總得在那些我從你冰箱偷來的義大利麵壞掉前，找天把他們吃了

 **James** **：** OK，好，你聽起來沒生病

 **John** **：** 我今天晚上還有點事要完成，所以我也不會去

 **Mary** **：** 我大概半小時左右會到

PM between Simon and James

_17_ _：57_

**James** **：** 差點都要相信了

 **Simon** **：** 老實說，我也的確懶得穿上衣服。我可能會點個外送然後給外送員留點心理陰影。或是開始一場3P，誰知道

 **James** **：** 你是個大大大大大白癡，我希望你知道這點

 **Simon** **：** 我當然知道


	29. 蛋糕糖霜

Moose 的複數型態應該要是meese

_11_ _：26_

**Simon** **：** ［照片附件：一個簡單的蛋糕，上面用深紅色的糖霜寫著：「謝謝你做一個真人沙包」］

 **Simon** **：** 所有人，為必須寫這個糖霜字的人花一秒鐘

 **Peter** **：** 誰做的啊？

 **Simon** **：** 一間接受線上點單的麵包店

 **James** **：** 可憐的烘焙師

PM between Mary and Simon

_11_ _：32_

**Mary** **：** 一個人在沒有好原因的情況下痛毆他的朋友，你知道這不是一件健康的事吧？不管之後會送多少蛋糕

 **Simon** **：** 難道妳不是那個為了朋友而過勞的人嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 你在說什麼？

 **Simon** **：** 妳一個禮拜上六天班，還要當Jesus的諮商師。妳想做就做吧，但我覺得妳不是能評斷一段友情健不健康的人

 **Mary** **：** Jesus沒有打我

 **Simon** **：** 對，因為那是Jesus。他連一個真的沙包都不會打。但在他心情不好的時候，我們所有人都戰戰兢兢的不知道他何時會發出一連串的被動攻擊，也不知道會持續多久

 **Mary** **：** 你說的可能沒錯，但這也不會讓Judas做的事變成對的

 **Simon** **：** 可能吧，但老實說我不在乎。瘀青會消失的。只要他不用每個星期都來一次就好

 **Mary** **：** 好吧，但我的想法還是一樣

 **Simon** **：** 我也是

Moose 的複數型態應該要是meese

_12_ _：44_

**John** **：** 這個蛋糕看起來並沒有經過任何抗議或質疑就完成了，可以看出這烘焙師已經行屍走肉了

 **Matthew** **：** 或是這是最後一根稻草

 **John** **：** 老實說，這讓我好奇這個烘焙師必須在蛋糕上寫的所有奇怪糖霜字有哪些

 **Simon** **：** 我個人突然有一種不可抗拒的衝動，需要點一個蛋糕，上面有更無理取鬧且更傷人的糖霜字

 **James** **：** ……幹，我也是

 **John** **：** 我正式感興趣了

 **Peter** **：** 哪家麵包店星期天會做外送啊

 **Simon** **：** 顯然，是Michael's Bakey Bake

 **Mary** **：** 那真的是一家麵包店？

 **Simon** **：** 事實證明，他是

 **Peter** **：** 好扯

 **Judas** **：** 這整件事都很扯

 **James** **：** 但我們還是要點很扯的蛋糕，對吧？

 **John** **：** 絕對

 **Simon** **：** 當然

 **Mary** **：** 我不是想破壞氣氛，但Simon，你還欠所有人錢

 **John** **：** 已經不含我了

 **Mary** **：** 真的？

 **Judas** **：** 這個混球也還我錢了

 **Simon** **：** 別擔心，你跟Peter很快就會抽到你們的份了。被捅意外可惜的延緩了一些掙錢的速度

 **Mary** **：** 那好吧，當我沒說

 **John** **：** 那你們四個要加入囉？

 **Peter** **：** ……好啊，何不？

 **Matthew** **：** 當然

 **Judas** **：** 我有更好的事可做。而且我冰箱裡的所有空間都被你們不知為何決定給我的布朗尼給塞滿了

 **Simon** **：** 這是個有效的藉口

 **Mary** **：** 我也知道我還有其他更好的事能做

_16_ _：07_

**Matthew** **：** 蛋糕來了

 **Matthew** **：** ［照片附件：一個寫著「在陽傘跟雨傘之前有種東西叫做en-tout-cas」的蛋糕］

 **Peter** **：** 我的也到了

 **Peter** **：** ［照片附件：一個寫著「有蠟燭會更好看，但是要花更多錢」的蛋糕］

 **John** **：** ［照片附件：一個寫著「don’t make your foundation too cakey」的蛋糕］

_16_ _：14_

**Simon** **：** 我的遲到了，但他到了

 **Simon** **：** ［照片附件：一個上面寫著「沒有燃燒任何東西的一天是不完整的」的蛋糕］

 **James** **：** ［照片附件：一個上面寫了太多行字的蛋糕，導致根本無法閱讀］

 **John** **：** 那是什麼？

 **James** **：** 我從書架上隨便拿的書的第一章。我決定試試看字數限制

 **Peter** **：** 可憐的烘焙師

 **John** **：** 的確。不過至少我們現在有蛋糕了

 **Matthew** **：** 老實說，我根本不在乎蛋糕

 **James** **：** 那你要拿蛋糕怎麼辦？

 **Matthew** **：** 我可能會把糖霜給剷掉，然後帶去上班

 **Simon** **：** 夫

 **Matthew** **：** 我寧願我的同事覺得我至少有點責任感。畢竟我在醫院上班

 **Simon** **：** 可以理解，但你還是懦夫

 **John** **：** 也可能是這群組裡最有責任感的人，跟Mary同級

 **Judas** **：** 這標準實在有夠低

 **Peter** **：** 嘿！我才沒有這個不負責任

 **John** **：** 你收養了一隻蠍子

 **Peter** **：** 很有責任感啊

 **Judas** **：** 現在連Simon都有三隻倉鼠了，有養寵物再也不是測量責任感的標準了

 **Simon** **：** 失禮

 **James** **：** 他說得有道理

 **John** **：** 那蠍子還活著嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 當然

 **Peter** **：** ［照片附件：Sting在一塊石頭上休息］

 **Simon** **：** 我還是得親眼見見他

 **Peter** **：** 只要你把蛋糕帶來，然後不要把我家給燒了，你就可以過來

 **Simon** **：** 太讚了。給我15分鐘

 **Judas** **：** 非常有責任感

 **Peter** **：** 嘿！James老是讓Simon去他家啊！

 **James** **：** 那是我不能被視作有責任感的一個原因

 **Peter** **：** ……好吧，有道理

 **Matthew** **：** 我覺得你們都不是不負責任感的人呀

 **James** **：** 相信我兄弟，人不可貌相

 **John** **：** 說這句話的人每星期至少嗑嗨一次，但卻不覺得有需要比這更常洗澡

 **James** **：** 就不需要啊

 **Matthew** **：** 好吧，這可以證明

 **Peter** **：** 我還是要堅持我沒那麼不負責任

 **Mary** **：** 你廚房裡至少一半的東西都過期了

 **Peter** **：** 他們聞起來、看起來跟吃起來都還是很好！

 **John** **：** 非常有責任感

PM between Jesus and Judas

_18_ _：47_

**Jesus** **：** 你知道你可以回群組，對吧？我想我們都夠成熟到不會讓其他人不舒服了

 **Judas** **：** 我很好

 **Jesus** **：** 如果你想要的話，我可以暫時離開

 **Judas** **：** 我說了我很好。沒那團亂我也可以活得好好的

 **Jesus** **：** 喔，好吧，如果你確定的話

PM between John and Matthew

_21_ _：06_

**Matthew** **：** 真喜歡兒童病房的夜班，孩子們都睡著了

 **John** **：** 至少你有一個寧靜的夜晚

 **Matthew** **：** 的確，但還是有點無聊

 **John** **：** 好吧，那你來給我的下一個影片幫幫忙吧

 **Matthew** **：** 怎麼幫？

 **John** **：** 嘛，我有點用光點子了，所以你的任何主意都會很受歡迎

 **Matthew** **：** 你不是有一張備用計畫表嗎？

 **John** **：** 對，但如果可以避免的話，我不想做他們任何一個

 **Matthew** **：** 或許做一個像是你之前做過的簡易教學影片？我不知道演算法會不會喜歡，但我真的很喜歡他們。不過我從來沒打算自己去試就是了

 **John** **：** 我確定教學影片至少有90%的觀眾，從來沒打算過真的去做

 **Matthew** **：** 有可能

 **John** **：** 但這不是個壞主意，我想我就這麼做吧，謝了

 **Matthew** **：** 不客氣

 **John** **：** 還有，我可以找機會為你上妝嗎？我保證你不用帶妝出門

 **Matthew** **：** 當然，只要你跟我打勾勾

 **John：** 打勾勾


	30. 洗澡

PM between Jesus and Simon

_11_ _：53_

**Jesus** **：** 上次James洗澡是什麼時候？

 **Simon** **：** 你為什麼要問我？

 **Jesus** **：** 因為通常你都估計得滿準的

 **Simon** **：** 我想他最近都沒洗澡，可能有兩到三個禮拜了吧

 **Jesus** **：** 好的這解釋了為什麼他聞起來這麼可怕

 **Simon** **：** 祝你的死亡順利

 **Jesus** **：** 至少今天客人不多，我可以叫他回家，但我懷疑我明天還會不會這麼幸運

 **Jesus** **：** 請說服他去洗個澡

 **Simon** **：** 我該怎麼做到？

 **Jesus** **：** 我不知道。通常你怎麼做的？

 **Simon** **：** Shower sex

 **Jesus** **：** 這不是我想知道的答案

 **Simon** **：** 是你自己要問的

 **Jesus** **：** 你還是可以說說其他的啊

 **Simon** **：** 對於我至少三次撞見正在做愛的人來說，這要求真高

 **Jesus** **：** 你不敲門又不是我的錯

 **Simon** **：** 像個正常人一樣鎖門啊你

 **Jesus** **：** 我不敢相信我在跟你談這個，但我真摯的懷疑你在忙起來的時候會鎖門

 **Simon** **：** 當然不會，但我又不是抱怨知道太多的那個人

 **Jesus** **：** 你也可以用某種正常的方式說服一個人去洗澡啊

 **Simon** **：** 當然，但這樣有甚麼樂趣？另外，這樣做簡單多了

 **Jesus** **：** 會嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 勾起James的興致然後讓他願意進浴室 vs 說服他他應該要洗澡，然後確認他真的洗了。你猜哪個比較簡單？

 **Jesus** **：** 好吧，有道理，雖然我非常後悔我問了

 **Simon** **：** Yeah，這真的算你頭上

 **Jesus** **：** 那你能不能現在這樣做？

 **Simon** **：** 我是可以，但聽起來要花太多力氣了

 **Jesus** **：** 真的？

 **Simon** **：** Jesus，我的朋友，當你決定整天都不要做任何有生產性的事的時候，做任何事都很花力氣。而且，又不是說我必須忍受那個味道

 **Jesus** **：** 拜託？如果這是唯一有效率的方式，又不是說我能說服他

 **Simon** **：** 你有試過嗎？

 **Jesus** **：** 你認真？

 **Simon** **：** 我就說說。你可以在拜託別人之前先自己試試啊

 **Jesus** **：** ……你真的知道他現在聞起來怎樣嗎？為什麼你在這種情況下還能有興致啊？

 **Simon** **：** Jesus，我的朋友，我的標準基本上就是沒有標準

 **Jesus** **：** 我正在了解這件事。所以，你會做嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 我不知道。對我來說有什麼好處？

 **Jesus** **：** 你通常不需要任何東西來說服你去做啊

 **Simon** **：** 喔當然，但通常我不是為了讓某個人高興而做啊

 **Jesus** **：** Well，你可以在過程中自己尋找樂子

 **Simon** **：** 你人真好，但別害怕。我會的

 **Jesus** **：** 好，那就交給你了

 **Simon** **：** 你的談判技巧爛死了

 **Jesus** **：** 我知道

 **Simon** **：** 但因為我是個霹靂無敵好的人，我會讓你從你的痛苦中解脫

 **Jesus** **：** 謝謝。我的代價只是知道太多關於我朋友們的性生活細節

 **Simon** **：** 你知道的還不到一半呢，我的朋友

 **Jesus** **：** 而我覺得我知道這些就夠了

PM between Simon and James

_13_ _：08_

**Simon** **：** 你到家了嗎？

 **James** **：** 對，怎？

 **Simon** **：** 我很無聊，還被告知你需要洗個澡

 **James** **：** 認真？

 **Simon** **：** 當機緣巧合，星星們排成一列的時候，忽視他們很不禮貌啊

 **James** **：** 嗯嗯，當然。嘛，那就別讓星星們等了

 **Simon** **：** 十分鐘內到

 **James** **：** 弱

 **Simon** **：** 那七分鐘

Moose 的複數型態應該要是meese

_15_ _：49_

**John** **：** 好吧，從這個群組創立以來這件事就很困擾我。Moose的複數型態不應該叫做Meese

 **Simon** **：** 不，他應該要

 **Matthew** **：** 為什麼？

 **Simon** **：** 因為goose的複數型態是geese

 **James** **：** ……我討厭這句話的有道理程度

 **Judas** **：** 蠢炸了

 **Matthew** **：** 這的確很有道理。某種程度上，有點道理

 **Peter** **：** 這不是英語運作的方式啊

 **John** **：** 這不是理由

 **Simon** **：** 但他應該

 **Mary** **：** 但他不是

 **John** **：** 而且meese聽起來很難聽

 **James** **：** 這只是因為你不習慣

 **Simon** **：** 還不習慣

 **Peter** **：** 你們真的在嘗試為改變一個語言而舉辦一個小革命嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 你很驚訝嗎？

 **Peter** **：** ……沒，真的沒


	31. The Carrot Incident

The twelve 

_9_ _：26_

**John** **：** 救命。我剛發現Simon上過Mattew

 **Simon** **：** 我可以證實

 **Peter** **：** 那你要我們幫你什麼？

 **John** **：** 幫我接受我的男朋友跟carrot fucker 搞過的事實

 **Matthew** **：** 啥鬼？

 **James** **：** 我想所有人都希望那只是一個蘿蔔

 **Peter** **：** 等等。你是在說那不只是一個蘿蔔？

 **James** **：** Well，因為那是Simon， 我本來就有在猜了，但他剛剛真的證實那不只是一個蘿蔔

 **James** **：** 也拜託救救我

 **John** **：** 這是你告訴我們大家讓我們留下心理陰影的報復

 **James** **：** ……有道理

 **Matthew** **：** 我正在覺得我一點都不想知道到底發生了什麼事

 **John** **：** 顯然Simon幹了一些Judas廚房裡的蔬菜。Judas告訴了James然後James告訴了所有人

 **Peter** **：** 讓我們後悔

 **Matthew** **：** 你在開玩笑，對吧？

 **James** **：** 我希望我是

 **Mary** **：** 我還是不相信

 **Jesus** **：** 老實說，我相信

 **James** **：** 作為知道Simon在床事上極限的人，我可以說這完全有可能

 **Simon** **：** 你還真敢覺得我有極限

 **Matthew** **：** 基於我有限的經驗，我可以證實這點

 **John** **：** 我還是沒辦法接受你居然有過經驗

 **Peter** **：** 是Simon強迫你嗎？

 **Matthew** **：** 什麼？沒有

 **James** **：** 你可以說出來的

 **John** **：** 你在這裡很安全

 **Matthew** **：** 並沒有強迫！

 **Simon** **：** 有一點強迫

 **Matthew** **：** ……好吧，但沒強迫我插進任何東西 

**Mary** **：** 我絕對不相信這件事

 **James** **：** 我甚至不確定我是不是被強迫的，不可能你沒被強迫

 **Jesus** **：** 在活了三十年後突然發現自己是一個Gay，只因為跟一個陌生人上床然後在隔天發現他是男的，並不能稱為強迫

 **James** **：** ……聽著，你說的沒錯，但你也沒必要這樣說出來

 **Mary** **：** 可能是因為酒精

 **James** **：** 那可能有影響

 **Matthew** **：** 不是因為那樣

 **John** **：** 真假？

 **Simon** **：** 只有其中一方有喝酒

 **Matthew** **：** 沒影響那麼大

 **Simon** **：** 是沒，但所有的真相都該被接露

 **James** **：** 我正在覺得難以置信

 **Peter** **：** 我們不需要知道所有的真相

 **Mary** **：** 絕對不需要

 **John** **：** 所以有drugs囉？

 **Matthew** **：** 為什麼你自動假設有drugs啊？

 **John** **：** 因為我們要相信沒有強迫也幾乎沒有酒精的參與

 **James** **：** 不可能有因為drugs

 **Jesus** **：** 為什麼？

 **James** **：** 嗑嗨的Simon沒辦法強迫任何人做任何事。大麻讓他太遲鈍，然後stimulants讓他太快

 **Simon** **：** 我嗑coke的時候可以強迫你做很多事

 **James** **：** ……對，但不包含上床，只因為你沒辦法待在同一個地方太久

 **Simon** **：** 那非常正確

 **Peter** **：** 拜託，我不需要災難性的迴想Simon的速度

 **Jesus** **：** 這記憶真的有比記得vegetable incident還糟嗎？

 **John** **：** 或是這混蛋跟我甜的要命的男朋友搞過

 **James** **：** 我不相信我現在正跟這個男人住在一起。這可能是所有是裡面最糟的

 **John** **：** 就我個人觀點，我發現這是所有心理陰影的組合

 **Mary** **：** 你們怎麼還沒有習慣？

 **John** **：** 我很確定這是那種你沒辦法習慣的事情

 **Peter** **：** 作為認識Simon最久的人，我能做證

 **James** **：** 為什麼你還能保有理智啊

 **Peter** **：** 我不知道

 **Simon** **：** 因為我優雅地以簡單模式對待Peter

 **Peter** **：** 如果我遇到的是簡單模式，那我對所有人感到抱歉

 **James** **：** 你應該要

 **John** **：** 為什麼你沒有對我們其他人用簡單模式？

 **Simon** **：** 我有對Matthew這樣

 **Mary** **：** 我確定你也對Judas這樣

 **James** **：** 喔，拜託。我一直在上你卻甚麼都沒得到，但他們上你幾次然後你就對他們好？

 **Simon** **：** 如果我沒對Judas好一點他會殺了我

 **Matthew** **：** 然後我付了Simon比我願意承認的更多錢

 **Simon** **：** 是真的

 **James** **：** 還是不公平

 **Peter** **：** 鄭重聲明，我一生中從未跟Simon同床共枕。從來沒有。未來也不會有

 **Simon** **：** 也是真的

 **Jesus** **：** 現在我注意到了，只有我、James跟John面對的可能不是簡單模式

 **John** **：** 基本上這就是沒有謀殺傾向的J字組合

 **James** **：** 我覺得你抓到重點了。或許是時候改名了

_11_ _：19_

**James** **：** 或許不是時候

 **John** **：** 弱

 **James** **：** 有時候困難模式是好模式

 **John** **：** 還是弱

 **James** **：** 呃，可能吧，但這還是值得

_18_ _：34_

**Simon** **：** 既然我現在又可以喝酒了，有人要一起出去喝酒嗎？

 **James** **：** 向所有人聲明，這是基於一杯龍舌蘭的測試結果，且無人知道他是否能忍受更多的酒精

 **James** **：** 但無論如何，我加一

 **Mary** **：** 今天是星期二

 **Simon** **：** 我很清楚

 **Mary** **：** 我們大部分人明天還要上班

 **John** **：** 說實話只有你、Jesus和Peter要

 **Mary** **：** 真的？

 **Matthew** **：** 我明天下午一點才要上班

 **Jesus** **：** 因為太熱了，很少人會出門，店裡真的滿安靜的，所以我跟James現在是輪流上班

 **Mary** **：** 那好吧，當我沒說

 **Simon** **：** John和 Matt，你們來嗎？

 **Matthew** **：** 當然

 **John** **：** 一定

 **Peter** **：** 我會去確保你們每個人都完整無缺的到家。或至少有部分到家，看你們要鬧到幾點

 **Simon** **：** 十分感激您的犧牲

 **Peter** **：** 我會後悔的

 **Mary** **：** 毫不懷疑

PM between Simon and Judas

_18_ _：58_

**Simon** **：** 你今晚想要一起出去喝酒嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 你不是還不能碰酒精嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 我曾經，但已經是過去了

 **Judas** **：** 還有誰要來？

 **Simon** **：** James、John和Matthew，然後 Peter自願來載大家回家

 **Judas** **：** 他很快就會後悔了

 **Simon** **：** 對，我打算讓他後悔

 **Simon** **：** 所以，你來嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 當然。這絕對不會有事出錯吧

 **Simon** **：** 呃，一切正確聽起來很無聊


	32. 我是蝙蝠俠

The twelve

_星期三_

_0_ _：33_

**Peter** **：** 我不知道下列哪件事比較令我沮喪，是現在還沒有人真的喝醉，還是這可能是我今晚唯一能擁有的平靜時光

 **Mary** **：** 你確定還沒有人喝醉嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 非常確定。John最接近醉了，但他完完全全的還很理智

 **Peter** **：** 其他沒有人看起來或聽起來像是已經喝了好幾杯Shot了。但他們已經喝了

 **Jesus** **：** 你應該要預料到這點的

 **Peter** **：** 不，因為沒有人跟我說過Matthew的酒量和Simon跟Judas一樣好。事實上他們正在比誰會先喝醉，但什麼事都還沒發生！

 **Jesus** **：** Judas也在？

 **Peter** **：** 對啊，顯然是Simon邀了他

 **Jesus** **：** 喔……那…那不錯。你可以照看他嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 那就是為什麼我在這啊

_0_ _：51_

**Peter** **：** 更新：John正式醉了，James有點醉但其他三個都還很清醒

 **Jesus** **：** 他們不可能都還很清醒

 **Peter** **：** 如果有任何人也醉了，他們沒完全沒表現出來

 **Mary** **：** 完全沒？

 **Peter** **：** 嗯，我想Matthew多話了一點、Judas比平常咒罵的更多了一點，然後Simon就……比平常更Simon。但就這樣

 **Jesus** **：** 我非常難以相信這件事

 **Peter** **：** 在群組裡醉話的缺乏可以證明

 **Mary** **：** 他們還拿著自己的手機？

 **Peter** **：** 對啊。這是James上次在我喝醉的時候說服妳把手機還給我的回報

 **Jesus** **：** 那其他人是做了甚麼

 **Peter** **：** 他們不幸地剛好在這裡

 **Jesus** **：** 好吧

 **Peter** **：** 而且說實話，看到他們在被酒杯圍繞的時候，還像是普通人一樣打牌真令我生氣。誰會這樣做啊？

 **Jesus** **：** 顯然是我們的朋友

 **Peter** **：** 我想要新朋友

 **John** **：** 沒禮貌

 **Peter** **：** 他一邊說一邊把我的芬達推到地板上

 **John** **：** 它是自己掉下去的！

 **James** **：** 是真的，警官，我看到了整件事

 **Peter** **：** 不知為何，我不相信你們任何一個人的證言

 **John** **：** 你這樣是違法的

 **Mary** **：** Peter，我想你應該對於這裡有的各種可能性更為開放

 **Peter** **：** 我的瓶子距離桌子邊緣至少十公分，但神奇地掉到地上，而John的手正好順著它的軌跡走的可能性？

 **Mary** **：** 對啊

 **John** **：** 才不是魔法。是因為重力

 **James** **：** 顯然是

 **Peter** **：** 還有你推的一把！

 **John** **：** 或者是你推的？

 **James** **：** 是桌子怎麼擺的

 **Mary** **：** 不是那……算了我放棄

 **Peter** **：** 你覺得這樣已經很糟了？我想Simon剛輸了比賽

 **Jesus** **：** 真的？我本來要賭Mattew先喝醉的

 **Peter** **：** 老實說，我想Mattew幾分鐘之前就醉了。他只是比因為有人提到政治而跳到桌子上的Simon更會藏而已

 **Jesus** **：** 聽起來真實多了

 **Peter** **：** Judas加入了激烈的討論

 **Mary** **：** 跟他們吵的人有夠可憐。你認識他們嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 不太算。可能見過一兩次吧，不過她朋友就叫她Hannah，如果你們知道的話

 **Jesus** **：**?喔我知道她。Judas討厭她的朋友Rachel，非常討厭。那邊有女孩子的頭髮是紫色和藍色的嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 沒，但這裡有個人她的頭髮看起來像個西瓜

 **Jesus** **：** ……嗯，有可能就是她。祝好運

 **Peter** **：** 謝囉

_2_ _：28_

**Peter** **：** 好吧。Judas沒跟那個叫Rechel的女孩吵起來

 **Jesus** **：** 但Simon有？

 **Peter** **：** 非常正確

 **Matthew** **：** 趁你還能逃的時候快逃吧

 **Peter** **：** 我想，但我不能

_2_ _：35_

**Peter** **：** 難以預期的轉折，Simon和Rachel從爭執變成在親熱

 **Jesus** **：** 說實話並不會難以預期

 **Peter** **：** 喔好吧，我也這樣想，我只是針對這種情況。我不確定這裡發的任何事真的是難以預期

 **Jesus** **：** 非常正確。其他人如何？

 **Peter** **：** John 和Matthew意外的安靜。顯然Matthew在喝醉的時候非常鎮靜。他們佔據了角落的一張沙發。挺不錯的一件事，因為其他人正在考驗我的耐心

 **Peter** **：** Judas跟那個Hannah還叫什麼的女孩吵起來了，然後James已經第二次從我眼前消失了

 **Jesus** **：** 才兩次不算太糟

 **Peter** **：** 在10分鐘內喔。幸好因為之前的爭執這裡人不算太多。我們沒在人群裡。上次他失蹤的時候我發現他不知為何坐在桌子下面

 **Jesus** **：** OK，我可以看出你的理智正在分崩離析

 **John** **：** 大夥。大家。朋友們。我要告訴你們秘密。那樣的秘密。非常大的秘密。

 **Jesus** **：** 秘密不就是不該說出來嗎？

 **John** **：** 噓。不要破壞心情

 **Peter** **：** 那秘密是什麼

 **John** **：** Matthew是蝙蝠俠

 **Peter** **：** 你確定？

 **John** **：** 非常確定。他也是羅賓漢

 **Jesus** **：** 他是蝙蝠俠跟羅賓漢？同時？

 **John** **：** 不。他晚上是蝙蝠俠，白天是羅賓漢。他也是史瑞克的費歐娜。但沒有食人魔的外表然後蝙蝠俠

**James** **：** **你是在跟我說我跟羅賓漢是朋友？**

**John** **：** 還有蝙蝠俠

 **Matthew** **：** 這是個秘密。不要告訴任何人。連John都不要說

 **James** **：** 我不會。我以我的墳墓發誓

 **Jesus** **：** James。你還沒死

 **James** **：** 是沒，但我的墳墓舒服到要命

 **John** **：** 你怎麼會知道？我一直很好奇

 **James** **：** 因為我躺在裡面啊

 **Peter** **：** 你在哪？

 **James** **：** 我的墳墓裡。咚

 **John** **：** 學著認字吧

 **Matthew** **：** 他居然還說我們喝醉了

 **Peter** **：** 你們是醉了

 **John** **：** 看吧？這就是那種我們應該要對抗的無禮行為

 **James** **：** 但我太舒服到不能抗爭了

 **Peter** **：** 好吧，我要找出你到底在哪

 **Peter** **：** ［照片附件：到在酒吧外用臉貼地的James，手裡還拿著手機］

 **Jesus** **：** ……我想我更高興我不在那了

 **Peter** **：** 你的確該

 **James** **：** Peter搶劫了我的墳墓！

 **Peter** **：** 搶了甚麼？根本就沒有墳墓，更別說裡面有任何東西了

 **James** **：** 搶了我！

 **Matthew** **：** 哇。壞壞

 **John** **：** 看到沒？我們應該要對這些無禮採取抗爭！我去叫Simon加入革命

 **James** **：** VIVE LA REVOLUTION!

 **Peter** **：** 我死定了

 **Jesus** **：** 只要Judas沒被牽扯進來，你可能就還算安全

 **John** **：** 喔喔好點子。Matthew，再給我們的籌碼加注

 **Matthew** **：** 遵命船長

 **Peter** **：** 謝囉，Jesus

 **Jesus** **：** 抱歉

**_John_ ** _將 **Judas**_ _加入了群組_

**John** **：** 你看看這針對我族的暴行

 **Judas** **：** 不要

 **Simon** **：** 看起來Jesus才是真的反派。Peter只不過是小小兵

 **John** **：** 哇你說的對

 **Matthew** **：** 但他不是黃色的啊

 **James** **：** 但他的確有兩隻眼睛

 **Matthew** **：** 該死的有道理

 **Judas** **：** 小小兵可是跟他們的主人一樣有罪

 **John** **：** 但他們很可愛呀

**James** **：** **堅強點**

**Peter** **：** 好吧，我要在他們討論我到底該不該是抗爭對象的時候把他們載回家，免得他們最後決定我該是

 **Jesus** **：** 聰明

 **Simon** **：** 如果你帶我們去見你的主人，你或許可以被饒過一命

 **Peter** **：** 如果我不用把你們一個一個塞進車裡，然後你們沒有人吐在我車上的話，我可能會帶你們去喔

 **John** **：** 讚喔

_3_ _：59_

**Peter** **：** John吐了，但我幸運地逃過一劫，他吐在Simon和Matteew身上

 **Jesus** **：** 事情是能更糟沒錯

 **Peter** **：** 我把John和Mattew載到John家了，因為我不知道Mattew住哪。Judas在他自己家，然後Simon跟James在James家

 **Peter** **：** 我給所有人留了止痛藥

 **Jesus** **：** 你會覺得這個能最小化明天的抱怨

 **Peter** **：** 知道不會的

 **Jesus** **：** 令人遺憾的事實


	33. 買保險的時機

The twelve

_Wednesday_

_10_ _：42_

**John** **：** 雖然不用自己去一趟藥局是有比較好，但我還是討厭宿醉

 **Jesus** **：** 你在出門喝酒時就該知道這件事了

 **John** **：** 是啊，但我不知道我會跟一個完全沒有宿醉的Matthew一起醒來

 **Matthew** **：** 我頭有一點痛

 **Peter** **：** 就這樣？

 **Matthew** **：** 對。我的宿醉通常不嚴重，而且我也沒很醉

 **Peter** **：** ……如果那是你的「沒很醉」，那你真的醉了到底是怎樣？

 **Simon** **：** ［照片附件：Matthew倒掛在打開的窗戶上］

 **Simon** **：** ［照片附件：一張有點模糊的照片，Matthew正頭帶著某種亮粉色的東西奔跑，並被某個人追著］

 **Simon** **：** 我希望這些照片能夠給您足夠清晰的印象

 **John** **：** 可能太清晰了

 **Jesus** **：** 那是Matthew？

 **Simon** **：** 正確

 **Matthew** **：** 為什麼你有這些照片？

 **Simon** **：** 因為你們全都在我旁邊發酒瘋的的時候，我需要娛樂我自己啊

 **Matthew** **：** 公平

 **John** **：** 你是在跟我說你沒有至少跟你旁邊的人一樣醉？

 **Simon** **：** 正確

 **James** **：** 我才不相信

 **Simon** **：** 我很樂意對這種事說謊，但在沒有人照看那些被我灌醉的傢伙的時候，我就沒辦法真的讓我自己喝醉

 **Jesus** **：** 這可能是你近來說過最有責任感的話……可能是我聽過你說的話裡最有責任感的

 **Mary** **：** 不要漏看那句「被我灌醉的傢伙」，這大大減少了這句話的責任感

 **John** **：** 我還是非常難相信這句話

 **Matthew** **：** 是真的。我很確定昨天是我近期看過Simon最醉的一次

 **Peter** **：** 我真希望我也能這樣說

 **Mary** **：** 我想我們所有人都希望

 **Jesus** **：** 說到這個，我沒聽到太多抱怨。Matthew是把他的免責權轉讓給宿醉了嗎？

 **James** **：** 喔不，不用擔心。抱怨已經有很多了

 **Simon** **：** 如果你想我可以在群組裡說給你聽

 **Peter** **：** 拜託不要

 **James** **：** 你說吧

 **John** **：** 你為什麼要這樣？

 **James** **：** 因為我能無視文字的抱怨。但是當他們是有聲的時候很難忽略

 **Judas** **：** 聽起來真的是你一個人的問題

 **John** **：** 對啊，不需要分享你的痛苦

 **Mary** **：** 我們難道該相信你不用對你自己的宿醉負責嗎？

 **James** **：** 當然不是

 **Simon** **：** 為什麼妳要做出如此荒謬的假設？

 **Jesus** **：** 如果你們全都宿醉，為什麼你們還要打字？

 **John** **：** 與我們共苦吧

 **Peter** **：** ［照片附件：John五分鐘前說「不需要分享你的痛苦」的螢幕截圖］

 **John** **：** ……好吧。Simon，你可以說了

 **Simon** **：** 發明太陽的人應該要在先被淹到快死之後上火刑柱燒死

 **James** **：** 認真？你要責怪太陽？明明所有的窗簾都拉上了？

 **Simon** **：** 嗯哼，我也是可以抱怨你每15分鐘就要製造嘔吐的噪音，但抱怨這個好像太沒品了

 **James** **：** 閉嘴

 **Peter** **：** 好吧，回火囉

 **Judas** **：** 如果你多想兩秒鐘，你就會知道這件事會發生了

**_Peter_ ** _退出了群組_

**_John_ ** _將 **Peter** _ _加入了群組_

**Judas** **：** 這件事也是

 **Peter** **：** 我發誓，要離開這群組根本不可能

 **Judas** **：** 還用你說

PM between John and Judas

_12_ _：16_

**John** **：** 靠，我很抱歉昨天晚上把你家回了群組

 **Judas** **：** 沒關係，你喝醉了

 **John** **：** 如果你想要的話你可以退出。我保證我不會把你加回來

 **Judas** **：** 我說了沒關係

 **John** **：** 你確定？

 **Judas** **：** 如果我決定要退群，我現在就已經退了。或者我至少不會開口說任何話

 **John** **：** 我想這是真的

The twelve

_12_ _：29_

**Jesus** **：** 等等，James，你現在每15分鐘吐一次？聽起來有點糟

 **James** **：** 別擔心，我止吐了兩三次。只是Simon 在小題大作

 **Simon** **：** 是沒錯。但有時候小題大做比忍受宿醉的痛苦好多了

 **John** **：** 基本上什麼時候都是

 **Judas** **：** 或是你也可以就不要小題大作

 **Simon** **：** Judas我的朋友，你知道我做不到

 **Peter** **：** 令人悲傷的事實

PM between Judas and Simon

_13_ _：36_

**Judas** **：** 鄭重聲明，我還是覺得對財產的毀損行為是一種暴力行為，就算該財產的擁有者是個自私的混帳

 **Simon** **：** 我還在想你昨天的贊同呢

 **Judas** **：** 只是因為Hannah的廢話太多了，幸運地蓋過了你的廢話

 **Simon** **：** 我還是對的

 **Judas** **：** 不，你不是

 **Simon** **：** 說這句話的人明明就劃破了Caiaphas的車輪

 **Judas** **：** 而你那時刮花了他的車門

 **Simon** **：** 非暴力

 **Judas** **：** 毀損財產是一種暴力

 **Simon** **：** 如果該財產屬於像Caiaphas那樣的混帳的話就不算

 **Judas** **：** 那種情況下，可能算是正義的暴力，但還是暴力

 **Simon** **：** 於像Caiaphas那樣的人來說只是活該啊

 **Judas** **：** 這兩件事並不相斥啊

 **Simon** **：** 他們不一定相斥，但在Caiaphas這件事上是相斥的

 **Judas** **：** 好吧，我沒辦法繼續跟你討論下去了

 **Simon** **：** 我會把這當成我的勝利

 **Judas** **：** 我發誓我要掐死你

 **Simon** **：** 你得先把你的屁股移駕出你家啊

 **Judas** **：** 你再繼續講下去我可能就會去

 **Simon** **：** 膽小鬼

 **Judas** **：** 我恨你

 **Simon** **：** 我在James家

 **Judas** **：** 10分鐘內到

The twelve

_15_ _：46_

**James** **：** 你們覺得我現在保人壽險是不是太晚了

 **Mary** **：** 你現在又沒有結婚，也沒有監護對象，我猜你應該沒有任何你沒告訴我們的小孩？

 **James** **：** 當然沒

 **Mary** **：** 那你為什麼想要保壽險？

 **James** **：** 因為我很確定今天就是我的死期，我想要有點收獲囉

 **John** **：** 為什麼是今天？

 **James** **：** Judas和Simon已經辯論了至少一小時

 **John** **：** 祝你死的愉快

 **Matthew** **：** 他們已經辯論了一小時？關於什麼？

 **James** **：** 我不知道。我聽了十分鐘就暈了

 **Peter** **：** 趁你還能跑快出去啊

 **James** **：** 我是想啊，但沙發舒服到我爬不起來，而且反正他們在廚房

 **Jesus** **：** 你的廚房跟客廳不是只被一個矮櫃隔開嗎？

 **James** **：** 是啊，那就是為什麼我覺得我活不過今天

 **Matthew** **：** 如果只是辯論的話不會這麼糟糕啦

 **James** **：** 如果是Simon跟Judas之間的辯論的話就是可以有這麼糟糕

 **Peter** **：** 比起壽險你可能更需要看看產險

 **James** **：** 我先你一步查過了，但發現「因為我的室友是個白癡」不在出險範圍內

 **Peter** **：** 太糟了

 **John** **：** 我們會謹記你為那個如果不是因為太舒服而無法遠離註定的末日而死亡，並且無法得到他迫切需要的保險的人

 **James** **：** 我可以承擔這個名聲


	34. 書店

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John是攝影愛好者（他以前是從事這行的），並且是書店instagram帳戶的管理員。  
> Peter是初級會計師，並且為書店做財務工作，因為Jesus和James都很不會管錢。

新群組

_10_ _：32_

**_Peter_ ** _創立了群組_

**_Peter_ ** _將 **Jesus**_ _加入了群組_

**_Peter_ ** _將 **James**_ _加入了群組_

**Peter** **：** 嘿兩位，我剛總結了書店這個月的報表，然後情況看起來太好

 **Jesus** **：** Shit

 **James** **：** 也是預期到了

 **Jesus** **：** 有多糟糕？

 **Peter** **：** 沒很糟。你們的確少賺了些，但應該夠付店租並為下個月進貨等等。但我建議不要進跟之前一樣多的貨，不過你們應該還有足夠的存貨還沒賣出，所以應該還好

 **Jesus** **：** 但是？

 **Peter** **：** 但是絕對沒有為擴建留任何錢的餘地，而你們分到的錢都明顯比之前少

 **James** **：** 還不算最糟

 **Peter** **：** 但也不算最好。我已經把檔案寄到你們兩個的信箱了

 **Jesus** **：** 謝謝你

 **Peter** **：** 不客氣

PM between James and Simon

_11_ _：09_

**James** **：** 我可以跟你借點錢嗎？大約幾百？

 **Simon** **：** 當然，怎了？

 **James** **：** 上個月書店的收益不太好，所以這段時間我要付房租跟食物，會有點缺錢

 **Simon** **：** 所以你房租會不夠？

 **James** **：** 如果我還想吃飯跟享用電力跟天然氣的話就不夠

 **Simon** **：** 上面那先聽起來都被過分高估了

 **James** **：** 的確，但有吃的挺好的

 **Simon** **：** 非常好的論點，我的朋友。好吧，不如你就付租金，然後其他我來付如何？

 **James** **：** 兄弟，這種分攤方式該死的不公平

 **Simon** **：** 看起來是，但是我一邊跟你進行這個對話的，一邊正在用你家的插座充電，並在吃你的存糧

 **James** **：** 好吧，你說的有道理

 **Simon** **：** 順帶一提，記得從哪弄點義大利麵回來

 **James** **：** 你是怎麼把昨天的義大利麵給解決的？

 **Simon** **：** 用吃的啊

 **James** **：** ……好吧，至少你讓我不用吃那些半焦的義大利麵了

 **Simon** **：** 你太客氣了

PM between James and John

_12_ _：10_

**Jesus** **：** 嘿，書店的IG數據如何？

 **John** **：** 不怎麼活躍，但我最近沒有規律的貼文，抱歉

 **Jesus** **：** 沒關係的，你很忙的話當然沒辦法

 **John** **：** 我基本上用完所有的照片了，但我今天下午有空，如果你們也OK的話我下午可以過去拍點？

 **Jesus** **：** 果你不忙的話

 **John** **：** 我不忙。說實話，我已經預見我會用Google過度深入的搜尋香氛蠟燭，最後買了一大堆

 **Jesus** **：** 你不是永遠都有庫存嗎？

 **John** **：** 對哇，你看到我的問題在哪了嗎？ 實際上你是在幫我

 **Jesus** **：** 很高興幫助你擺脫不健康的習慣。我可能會去店裡，但我是你的話我就會先私訊James。或是你也可以就給他個驚喜，但我不會對後果負責

 **John** **：** 好喔，我想我不會冒進一步受創傷的風險

PM between John and James

_12_ _：32_

**John** **：** 我午餐後會過去書店拍些照片

 **James** **：** 這是不是在暗示我該做點整理？

 **John** **：** 我真摯地希望你已經做了

 **James** **：** 當然，但你對整理的標準跟我得有很大的不同

 **John** **：** 的確。我會做重點整理

 **James** **：** 棒棒

 **John** **：** 你聽起來幾乎像是有其他事好做一樣

 **James** **：** 我絕對非常忙

 **John** **：** 我了解，這就是為什麼你回訊息這麼快

 **James** **：** 閉嘴

 **John** **：** 我大概兩點會到

 **James** **：** 我要做什麼好讓你帶杯咖啡給我？

 **John** **：** 跟我說你要點什麼啊

 **James** **：** 太簡單了。你絕對比Simon要求少

 **John** **：** 你為什麼要說的一副很驚訝的樣子？

 **James** **：** 也對。隨便點什麼都行

 **John** **：** 我友善的提醒你我一點都不懂咖啡

 **James** **：** 我相信你不會點任何奇怪的東西，然後其他的我都喝得下去

 **John** **：** 你知道，你真的是可以有點標準的

 **James** **：** 那會讓我的生活過於複雜

 **John** **：** 我猜也是。好吧，我會點前一個點單的正常人點的

 **James** **：** 謝啦

The twelve

_15_ _：54_

**James** **：** ［照片附件：按照書籍顏色分類排列的書架們］

 **James** **：** 這絕對是這裡有過最令人滿足的東西

 **Peter** **：** 你就沒其他事好做嗎？

 **James** **：** 這事John 做的

 **John** **：** 是為了拍照片！

 **Mary** **：** 這看上去的確不錯

 **Judas** **：** 看上去要重新排列會是件累到翻的事

 **James** **：我** 現在正在忽略這件事

 **Jesus** **：** 麻煩你重新排。除非你計畫要把所有書櫃都依照顏色分類

 **Matthew** **：** 那看上去會很酷

 **James** **：** 是會

 **John** **：** 而且可能會比修正更好玩

 **Jesus** **：** 好的不行。重新排，沒有其他選擇

 **John** **：** 無聊

 **Judas** **：** 你定義中的「無聊」非常寬鬆

 **John** **：** 才沒，我的定義是完美的，你只是需要提高你的標準

 **Simon** **：** 高標準很無聊

 **Judas** **：** 由一個完全沒有標準的人說出來

 **Simon** **：** 罪名成立

 **Matthew** **：** 太高的標準也很不好玩啊

 **John** **：** 也對。但這絕對跟這群人有的標準沒關係

 **Peter** **：** 嘿！我做了什麼？

 **John** **：** 當一個無聊的人

 **Mary** **：** 我呢？

 **John** **：** 喔，妳被排除了。妳的標準是受核准的

 **Mary** **：** 最好是這樣

 **Matthew** **：** 嘿，那我的呢？

 **John** **：** Matt，你很棒，但你同時也會把黃色跟紅色配在一起

 **Matthew** **：** 這是個誤判！

 **John** **：** 嗯……那好吧，你的標準也是合法的

 **Judas** **：** 是哪個死人給了你評斷標準的權力？

 **John** **：** 你的審美觀啊

_17_ _：46_

**Jesus** **：** 你們還在店裡嗎？我現在要過去了

 **James** **：** 還在

 **John** **：** 我們整理好了

 **Jesus** **：** 最好是。如果你們想要我可以帶點剩菜過去。我的冷凍庫有點太滿了

 **James** **：** 我從來不拒絕能讓我不自己做晚餐的藉口

 **Simon** **：** 哇然後讓我自生自滅這樣？

 **James** **：** 基本上也沒有什麼阻止你過來啊

 **Judas** **：** 或是點外帶

 **Jesus** **：** 或是自己煮飯

 **Simon** **：** 聽起來都很無聊。我會用我的出席然榮耀你們

 **James** **：** 讚

 **John** **：** 會嗎？

 **James** **：** 其他選項的話我的廚房可能就燒起來了

 **John** **：** 有道理

 **Matthew** **：** 等等，如果你們都不會煮飯，那你們為什麼要有廚房？

 **James** **：** 總要有個地方吃飯

 **Simon** **：** 桌子是給嫩咖的

 **Mary** **：** 我猜只是因為公寓裡剛好有 

**James** **：** 理由之一。而且Simon會做好吃到不行的蛋包飯

 **Simon** **：** 是真的

 **Judas** **：** 所以你們真的會用。我還在猜咧

 **Simon** **：** 你想要吃吃看的話可以求我啊

 **Judas** **：** Fuck you

 **Simon** **：** 今天不行喔，謝囉


	35. 不同的標準

PM between John and Simon

_Friday_

_10_ _：48_

**John** **：** 你對「有點酒癮」的定義是不是跟我的不太一樣？

 **Simon** **：** 有可能。但同時間，你可能低估了Judas的菸癮有多種

 **John** **：** 你為什麼沒有就直接告訴我？

 **Simon** **：** John我的朋友，就我所知，Matthew的酒癮幾乎可以說是可愛

 **John** **：** 呃，好吧。反正也已經太晚了

 **Simon** **：** 你這個突然的認知是從何處而來？

 **John** **：** 從他廚房裡準備被丟掉的空瓶數量而來

 **Simon** **：** 原來如此

 **John** **：** 你知道那是這事是從何而來的嗎？我是說喝酒這件事，不是空瓶

 **Simon** **：** 知道

 **John** **：** 那你會告訴我嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 除非Matthew出於某種理由叫我告訴你，不然不會

 **John** **：** 跟我怕的一樣

 **Simon** **：** 如果你想知道的話就問他吧。他不太可能宰了你啊

 **John** **：** Simon，我不能就這樣跑去跟他說「嘿，我們已經約會這麼久了，麻煩你告訴我你為什麼會酗酒」

 **Simon** **：** 我不知道為什麼不行

 **John** **：** 因為這樣會很無理取鬧，更別提很不適合了

 **Simon** **：** 你問我就有比較適合？

 **John** **：** 這比較像是出於沮喪而做出的舉動，不是真的在問

 **Simon** **：** 在我看來，你是時候更沮喪了

 **John** **：** 為什麼James還沒謀殺你？先不管James，為什麼Judas還沒謀殺你？

 **Simon** **：** 我向你保證，他們絕對不缺乏常識

 **John** **：** 絕對是

_12_ _：25_

**John** **：** 你覺得這是件我該知道的事嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 我不知道

 **John** **：** 那你為什麼會知道？或是你的酒可以用講述人生故事來付款？

 **Simon** **：** 不行，雖然的確有些人這樣表現。之前有發生過事情然後我幫了他

 **John** **：** 幫他灌醉他自己？

 **Simon** **：** 不，在那之前他還不是我的常客

 **John** **：** 你對我來說一點幫助性都沒有

 **Simon** **：** 唉，的確。雖然我得聲明，我從未聲稱我會有幫助性啊

 **John** **：** 令人悲傷的事實

PM between John and Matthew 

_12_ _：58_

**John** **：** 嘿，你有時間聊聊嗎？

 **Matthew** **：** 恩，當然，怎麼了？

 **John** **：** 如果你不想談我完全理解，但我就只是在想……嘛，我知道妳有一點酒癮而且我沒有要批判，真的。我只是沒辦法不去想……你是我看過有酒癮的人裡面最好的人了，為什麼你會有酒癮呢

 **Matthew** **：** 你是對的，我不想談這個

 **John** **：** 好吧，可以理解。但如果有天你想談或需要談，請知道你總是可以跟我說的

 **Matthew** **：** 我知道

PM between Matthew and Simon

_13_ _：18_

**Matthew** **：** 你跟John說了我的屎事了嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 不太算

 **Matthew** **：** 解釋「不太算」

 **Simon** **：** 你們兩個開始約會的時候，我有跟他說你有點酒癮，因為他問我，但基本上就這些

 **Matthew** **：** Ok，cool

 **Simon** **：** 由此可知，他問你發生什麼事了？

 **Matthew** **：** 對。我告訴他我不想談這件事。

 **Simon** **：** 了解，雖然我覺得這根本排不進成為酒鬼的十大尷尬理由中

 **Matthew** **：** 我才不是酒鬼

 **Simon** **：** 你說了算，但你的確有酒癮

 **Matthew** **：** 我知道。但我不希望John這樣想

 **Simon** **：** 有可能已經太晚來預防了，我的朋友

 **Matthew** **：** 我知道，我知道。我總有一天會告訴他，但不是現在

 **Simon** **：** 你知道我並不講道理的，對吧？

 **Matthew** **：** 什麼？所以你是沒有要把我從屋頂扔下去？

 **Simon** **：** 不會因為這個，我會想想其他的給你，別擔心

 **Matthew** **：** 喔太好了，我剛剛還正開始擔心呢

 **Simon** **：** 如果你就只是擔心這些事，那我就先離席了

 **Matthew** **：** 你從甚麼時候開始白天有事要忙了？

 **Simon** **：** 從James今天不用上班開始啊

 **Matthew** **：** 有人跟你說過你基本上就是個性飢渴的青少年嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 可能吧，但我不能宣稱我有真的聽過這種標籤

The twelve

_15_ _：49_

**Mary** **：** 有誰今晚要一起出來吃晚餐嗎？

 **John** **：** 從某個地方買到的晚餐，或是做晚餐？第二個聽起來對一個星期五晚上來說太費力了

 **Mary** **：** 我都行。我不介意我們就從街頭小販那買食物，然後坐在人行道上吃完

 **James** **：** 我知道妳在開玩笑，但那聽上去真的不錯

 **Simon** **：** 附議

 **John** **：** ……好吧，至少這不會太費力

 **Jesus** **：** 那我們至少得找一個好的

 **Peter** **：** 你說的一副他們很難找到一樣

 **Jesus** **：** 嘛，我沒有很好的經驗

 **Judas** **：** 你的經驗用一隻手就數的完了

 **Jesus** **：** 我就先說我不要吃那種九成都是脂肪的披薩

 **John** **：** 我需要一些蔬菜

 **Mary** **：** 你們的要求都不算高，我確定我們會找到的

 **Peter** **：** 等等，所以我們真的要去一個連桌子都沒有的地方吃晚餐？

 **Mary** **：** 明顯是

 **John** **：** 顯然是

 **Peter** **：** 那好吧

 **Mary** **：** 那會改變你來不來嗎？

 **Peter** **：** 不，總之我都會到

 **Mary** **：** Judas、Matthew你們也來嗎？

 **Judas** **：** 當然

 **Matthew** **：** 對，但要看時間

 **Peter** **：** 我也要工作到六點

 **Mary** **：** 我也是

 **Jesus** **：** 我們可以約七點左右？這樣就算有人會晚點結束工作也可以

 **Mary** **：** 好主意

 **Matthew** **：** 我可以接受

 **Jesus** **：** 城市廣場？

 **John** **：** 聽起來不錯

PM between Peter and Mary

_16_ _：29_

**Peter** **：** 妳還好嗎？

 **Mary** **：** 恩，我只是需要休息一下。我今天遇到太多不負責任的飼主了

 **Peter** **：** 該死，他們有這麼糟糕？

 **Mary** **：** 有個女人帶著一隻臀部骨折了一段時間的貓過來，因為她沒根本沒心在意，所以她從來沒有注意到那隻貓走路不正常。如果她及時注意到了，這本來可以輕易解決的，但我們現在連能不能保住腿都不知道。貓兒是可以用三條腿活得好好的，但呃，會變得有些笨拙

 **Mary** **：** 我很抱歉，我就是有點、有點煩

 **Peter** **：** 不會，沒關係的。我同意妳說的話，這實在太蠢了。把妳想說的全說出來吧

 **Mary** **：** 謝謝你。我想我該回去工作了

 **Peter** **：** 祝順利。別把任何飼主給掐死了

 **Mary** **：** 我會盡力的


	36. 偏見之事

PM between Simon and Matthew

_Saturday_

_3_ _：24_

**Matthew** **：** 你還醒著嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 當然，連五點都還沒到，你當我是什麼了？

 **Simon** **：** 不用回答。所以我可以怎麼服務您呢？

 **Matthew** **：** 你手上還有什麼夠強的要賣嗎？我買了。我不真的在乎是什麼酒

 **Simon** **：** 當然，你在哪？

 **Matthew** **：** 我的公寓

 **Simon** **：** 我還有些事得先完成，但我想我大概半小時內能到你那。你覺得你可以等這麼久嗎？

 **Matthew** **：** 可，謝了

 **Simon** **：** 沒問題

PM between Simon and John

_8_ _：55_

**John** **：** 你沒有繼續賣酒給Matter吧，對嗎？

_10_ _：03_

**Simon** **：** 我有，怎？

 **John** **：** 你在開玩笑，對吧？

 **Simon** **：** 為什麼我是？

 **John** **：** 因為你不該讓他有酒喝

 **Simon** **：** 我已經「讓他有酒喝」好幾年了，我不懂為什麼我現在不行

 **John** **：** 因為你是他的朋友。朋友之間不該讓彼此的癮頭更重

 **Simon** **：** 理想上，當然，但情況並不完全理想

 **John** **：** 我知道，但你並沒有讓事情比較好

 **Simon** **：** 所以如果我理解正確的話，你寧願Matthew從某個會高價賣給他，然後又讓他癮頭更重的人手上拿酒嗎？

 **John** **：** 不，我寧願他戒酒，但是如果他每次要求，你就把酒拿到他面前的話，他是不可能戒的

 **Simon** **：** 你是認真覺得，他如果不從我這邊拿到，就不會找別人拿嗎？

 **John** **：** 你為什麼要表現的這項是最佳解一樣？你確定你不是讓他癮頭更重的其中一個人嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 你得諒解我需要有收入來源

 **John** **：** 你可以在不毀掉別人的情況下賺錢。你難道不在乎嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 我當然在乎！你到底當我是甚麼了？

 **Simon** **：** 算了，我不想知道答案。你已經說得夠清楚了。雖然我覺得你應該要知道，他今天凌晨四點的時候哭著喊的名字可不是我的

 **John** **：** 什麼？

 **Simon** **：** 所以說你發現他喝醉了，不然我們不會有這段對話

 **John** **：** 對，我今天早上過去的時候他還醉著

 **Simon** **：** 然後你離開了？

 **John** **：** Well，他叫我走。又不是說我有選擇

 **John** **：** 這是因為我？

 **Simon** **：** 某種程度上事。他就是沒安全感，但這是你們兩個該自己解決的問題，而不是通過我

 **John** **：** 我會跟他談談，謝謝你。我很抱歉我居然假設說你不在乎

 **Simon** **：** 沒關係。但請理解事情真的沒這麼簡單。如果Matthew有說過他想要戒酒，我就會盡我所能幫他，但他沒說。而且你就信吧，至少他是在控制之下

 **John** **：** 他是嗎？

 **Simon** **：** 是。我們有訂下規則，而且他不是就灌下所有東西，而是有說話。從純粹商業的觀點來說，他是我最糟的常客了，因為他每次都拿到折扣而且花了我一堆時間

 **John** **：** 他怎麼會花掉你這麼多時間？

 **Simon** **：** 我在他那邊待了四五個小時，還因此丟了兩筆生意

 **John** **：** 我沒發現這個，我很抱歉，我也不該說你讓他癮頭更重

 **Simon** **：** 別因為這個太怪罪你自己了

PM between John and Matthew

_11_ _：27_

**Matthew** **：** 嘿，我們能談談嗎？我真的很抱歉我就這樣叫你離開

 **John** **：** 沒關係，我理解的。或著說我嘗試去理解。我很抱歉我讓你不舒服了。我不該提起這件事的，那不是我該管的。我不該管這件事而且我不該要求Simon停止賣酒給你

 **Matthew** **：** 等等你做了什麼？你到底為什麼覺得這樣做是可以的？

 **John** **：** 不是這樣！我很擔心，但我不應該這樣做，我很抱歉

 **Matthew** **：** 這就是你所謂沒有要批判嗎？你在我背後批判？

 **John** **：** 不，我不是，我保證。我就是很不想要看你這樣掙扎

 **Matthew** **：** 所以你決定把我最安全的酒精來源給消滅，好讓事情簡單點？

 **John** **：** 我沒有這樣子想。聽著，拜託這……這是錯的而且我很抱歉。如果這會讓你感覺比較好的話，Simon不買帳

 **John** **：** 我們談過了然後他改變了我的觀點。或至少他事過了。我不確定我是不是同意，但我同不同意不重要因為這不是我的問題。如果這樣子來說對你行得通，那這才是重要的而且我無論如何都會支持你

_12_ _：11_

**John** **：** Matt？

 **Matthew** **：** 我很抱歉，我……只是不知道要說甚麼

 **John** **：** 沒關係。我能去你那邊嗎？

 **Matthew** **：** 我覺得最好不要

 **John** **：** 你知道你不需要覺得羞愧，對嗎？我是說，如果你不想要我過去，鰻關係的，但我不會因為這樣看低你。我覺得你自己處理這種事並在需要的時候跟別人談談真的很勇敢

_12_ _：34_

**Matthew** **：** 你想一起看個電影嗎？ 

**John** **：** 當然

 **Matthew** **：** 不要任何嚴肅的

 **John** **：** 你還是需要看怪獸電力公司（Monsters Inc.）。我想這很適合

 **Matthew** **：** 我想那算是足夠不嚴肅

 **John** **：** 我很快就到

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 於原文第37章，作者表示暫時不會更新聊天群。  
> 接下來我會翻譯同世界觀的A perfect Mess，基本上是接在本章之後發生的一連串事件。


End file.
